


Rent

by shinigami2174



Series: Rent [1]
Category: ZhanYi/YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Young Wang Yi Bo was just disowned by his father when he met Xiao Zhan, an older and more experienced man. Together, they start an unexpected journey of passion and maybe, just maybe, love.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/ Wang Yi Bo
Series: Rent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993123
Comments: 312
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

_Well, fuck. I’m so screwed._

The young man thought while walking aimlessly down the street. It was almost dusk, and he honestly didn’t know what he was going to do.  
He had just been expelled for one of the most prestigious boarding high schools in the US, and not only that, his dad had disowned him. All in one day.

It was just rotten luck, and a lot of reckless behavior on his part. 

Wang Yi Bo knew he was gay a long time ago. But of course, he had to keep it to himself. Back in China, that wasn’t something he would freely share with anyone.

When his father, the head of the prominent Wang family, decided to send him to the US to study, he had breathed freely. 

He promised that the would make something worthy of himself, regardless of his family name and position. He studied hard, reaching the top position in his class. 

He mainly kept to himself, almost never socializing. He had some true friends, but they weren’t in the same school. Because of that, he got his ‘ice prince’ nickname.

Remembering his friends, he decided to call one of them. Seungjoo was in the States at this moment, if he remembered well.

Fortunately, he was allowed to keep his cellphone. Dialing, he waited for his friend to answer. 

“Hello.”

“Seungjoo?”

“No, I’m God Almighty.”

“…”

“Come on, Yi Bo. Of course it’s me.”

“…”

“What’s the matter?”

“I…I’m in trouble.”

“You? What happened?”

“I was expelled…”

“Shit...”

“Father knows.”

“Motherfucker…”

“I… I don’t know what to do…”

“I’m in New York, come here.”

“Well… I don’t have…any money.”

“Are you still in Andover?”

“Yeah.”

“Go to the train station, I’ll send you a ticket.”

“Okay… Thanks.”

Yi Bo, thanked his lucky stars. Seungjoo was a friend from childhood. Both their fathers were business partners and they had had a lot of contact when they were children. Although, Seungjoo lived in Korea, they always kept in touch. He knew that if someone was to help him that would be Seungjoo.  
He received the train ticket, took the train and arrived to NY a few hours later. A driver was there for him. Finally, he arrived to Seungjoo’s apartment on Fifth Avenue.

Seungjoo hugged him and asked.

“What the actual fuck Yi Bo?”

“I was caught.”

“Doing what?”

“My classmate,” he deadpanned.

“…”

“Which is a male…”

Seungjoo opened his eyes like dishes. 

“Wait a minute… you’re gay?”

“Mn.”

“Since when?”

“Since I was born, I think…”

“How come I didn’t know?”

“It’s something private.”

“That’s so Yi Bo.”

“Mn.”

“Well, who caught you?”

“The principal…”

“Having sex… Oh my God… Were you going all the way?”

“No…I just had his penis in my mouth.”

“Dude!... TMI.”

”You asked…”

“It was rhetorical… asshole.”

“…”

“And then?”

“My father happened to be in town and he was called by the school. They told him the whole thing.”

“Wow… Did you soil your pants?”

Yi Bo moved his head saying no, but he had a pained expression on his face.

“What did your father say?

“That I’m no longer part of the Wang family. He disowned me. I was expelled and thrown out without any money. They just allowed me to take my documents, my transcripts, some personal items, and clothes.”

“What about Harvard?” Seungjoo asked.

“I was accepted, but I didn’t apply for any scholarships since my father was going to pay in full for it. Hence, I can’t go now. I have no money. Not even a place to live.”

“Crap…was it worth it? I mean, were you like in a relationship or something?”

“No… I… was just curious. “

“Hell, curiosity did kill the cat this time.”

“Mn.”

Yi Bo felt like crying, but he knew it was useless. Now he had to find a way to survive. Although he was an excellent student and spoke several languages, he didn’t feel these things qualified him to get a good job to support himself and pay for University at the same time.

Suddenly, he saw Seungjoo smiling.

“I have an idea Bo.” Seungjoo said.

“What?”

“You know how I hate to be controlled by my family.”

“Mn,” Yi Bo agreed.

“I invested my savings in a company behind my parents back, it’s a luxury transport service here in NYC, you can work there while you figure out what you’ll do.”

“Doing what?” Yi Bo asked.

“Driving of course. You know how to drive, right?”

“I know how but… “

“No buts… It’s a decent salary. Besides, you speak several languages. You can work with our international clients. The pay is better.”

Thinking for a moment, Yi Bo concluded that he has no other option at the moment. So he agreed to Seungjoo’s idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Yi Bo was dead on his feet. He had not been that exhausted like… never in his life. He had been working non-stop for two months already. After accepting Seungjoo’s offer, he got himself an apartment. Well, that was a euphemism for the real shithole he lived in. His life has changed so much, that it was unrecognizable.

He had been the youngest son of a wealthy family, with all the right connections to make it big in this world, and now…he was nobody.

He had put himself entirely into his job. It was not that boring. He had met all sorts of people while working. Politicians, actors, singers, and high-end escorts, both male and female, were the most frequent clients. Some of the later kind had even propositioned themselves to him; either for pleasure or for business. They thought he would be a worthy acquisition for their companies. Now, he had an entire collection of business cards. He didn’t think he could sell his body so freely, but sometimes he wondered. This shit was so hard.

As for the other kind of proposition, he honestly wasn’t interested. He wanted nothing of the sort. No strings attached for nothing. He had learned the hard way that any personal relationship came with compromises. Nothing was unconditional, as his own father had taught him.

Today was a special day. A new client was supposed to arrive from China. Since he was the only one in the company that spoke Chinese, this was going to be his assignment. It was somewhat different since the client intended to spend four months in the city, and had hired the company for the whole time.

So now, Yi Bo would serve this client during that period of time 24/7. Of course, this arrangement came with a juicy paycheck, and that was exactly what Yi Bo needed in order to pay for his education. He had been hesitant at first. For a Chinese client to be able to pay that sum of money, it was very likely they moved in the same circles as his family. He didn’t want to embarrass them… even more.

So he researched the client’s name a little. This client was some kind of genius that came from the working class. So it was very unlikely they met or were acquainted with the Wang’s.

So here he was, at the airport waiting for the private jet to arrive. He was drowsing off when the jet actually landed. He readied himself and took a look at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was longer than ever since he didn’t want to spend a cent on something that was not urgent. He now used a ponytail to keep himself groomed. He added an earring in his left ear just because, as it gave him a dangerous look without looking like a criminal.

His black suit was neat as well as his shoes. He had always been a neat and well-kept person, and he wasn’t about to start letting himself go just because of his situation.

He looked in the rearview mirror and his breath went away.

Descending the staircase was the most enticing male he had ever had his eyes on. With a dark suit underneath a brown trench coat he looked so handsome. Yi Bo thought he was a few years older than him, maybe in his mid-twenties. He was wearing aviator glasses and that did wonders to add a mysterious aura to this guy.

No way. I can’t be around that angel 24/7 and keep it together, the young man thought. _‘But you have to,’_ he reminded himself.

The older man was taller than him by a few centimeters. He walked gracefully like he was perfectly in control of his slim, well-proportioned body. His skin looked like fine porcelain. He just looked… ethereal.

He approached the car with firm steps. Yi Bo was already out of the car, keeping the back passenger door open for Mr. Xiao. Yes, that’s how he would refer to him.

He bowed slightly to show due respect to his boss for the next four months. Mr. Xiao surprised him when he bowed back. It was not customary for a client to do that. The older man took off the sunglasses and revealed the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. And then, Yi Bo’s legs threatened to fail him. Oh my God, this man can’t be more perfect, his treacherous mind supplied.

Mr. Xiao got in the car, Yi Bo was activating the partition when the older man stopped it. 

“Please don’t.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mr. Xiao’s face revealed nothing. Not a single emotion was on it. Yi Bo, checked from time to time while driving towards Mr. Xiao’s penthouse in a building near Seungjoo’s apartment. The address alone screamed a huge pile of money. Mr. Xiao put his sunglasses on, and suddenly Yi Bo felt nervous without knowing why. Soon they arrived. He parked the car, opened the door, and asked, while the house staff took care of the luggage.

“Sir, at what time am I needed tomorrow?

Mr. Xiao looked pensive. Yi Bo swears he saw the faintest smile on those luscious lips, while the man answered.

“Eight o’clock… Mr...”

“Wang Yi Bo, sir.”

“See you … Yi Bo.”

Yi Bo was speechless. The way that man said his name was enough to give him wet dreams for a lifetime.

And that is exactly what happened to him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Xiao Zhan was not a simple man. He once had been, but that felt ages ago. He was the only child of a working class couple. Nothing remarkable about it. He always tried to do his best at everything. Fortunately for him, his best was enough to build an empire by himself. He grew up feeling loved and protected until one day.

He was thirteen, which was the first time he felt attraction for another person. Surprisingly, it had not been a girl. He was smart enough to realize he was gay. That first crush came to nothing because he wouldn’t act it out. It became his secret, and he didn’t make much of it until one day. 

His parents were discussing the latest neighborhood’s gossip when his father said.

“Poor Mr. Chang, he must be devastated.”

“Why?” Asked his mother.

“His son has come out as a cut sleeve. I’d rather die than live with something like that.”

His mother said nothing and looked at him meaningfully.

At that moment, little Zhan knew two things. First, his mother knew his secret. Secondly, that his father would never accept him for who he was.

He decided to focus on building a better future for himself, a future that maybe would allow him to be who he really was.

So he worked beyond hard. He finished college ahead of his peers. He started working and in a few years he had more money than he would ever need. His family’s future was secured. But now…he could only keep going. He became a workaholic.

For the sake of avoiding rumors, he dated a lot of beautiful women in public. And kept his men to himself in private. 

The women he dated were hired and under ironclad contracts. They would never dare cross him. His men… where not hired but he knew they were bought. A generous parting gift was always enough. He became cynical of anything relating to personal relationships. 

And here he was, expanding his empire. He had to travel to the States to establish a new office with the collaboration of his American business partners. He came for work strictly. He hadn’t expected to encounter that beautiful boy.

He knew it was dangerous to feel that attraction. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to know more, to be near that fine male. His hair, he imagined letting it fall free. That boy was dangerous, but he didn’t care. They weren’t even in his country, so nobody would know.

“Calm down Zhan,” he told himself. 

Just the possibility of touching that skin sent shivers down his spine. 

“It’s just too risky. Are you willing to risk everything you have worked for just to have him?,” he asked himself.

“Hell, yes!” His traitor brain answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

The next day, Yi Bo arrived at seven o’clock to Mr. Xiao’s building. He parked the car and took the service elevator to the penthouse. He knocked on the service door, and a Chinese housekeeper opened the door for him.

“Good morning aunty,” he greeted the woman, who might be in her 50’s, with a slight bow.

“Good morning young man, you are early,” the woman said with a knowing smile.

Yi Bo was silent for a while, trying to fight the blush that crept up his cheeks. He was looking for an excuse. There was no way he would tell this aunty that he could not sleep a minute more after he woke up from a very vividly explicit wet dream that involved his new boss.

He couldn’t explain to her that that morning he felt an unusual anticipation. He couldn’t say he felt anxious to be there as early as he could. So he could just… lie.

“I tried to avoid traffic,” he answered shortly.

“You may call me Mrs. Ling,” the woman told him.

“Mn, I’m Wang Yi Bo madam.”

“Very well, Yi Bo. Zhan is not up yet. Would you like some breakfast?”

Yi Bo wondered why this woman could address Mr. Xiao by his first name, but said nothing. She seemed to have guessed his curiosity and simply added.

“I’m his housekeeper back in China. I’ve worked for him many years, he’s like a son to me. He’s asked to drop formalities.”

“Mn,” Yi Bo answered, nodding in understanding. At that exact time, his stomach started growling.

“You’re far too skinny, I’ll make you a big breakfast,” auntie Ling said. And off she went to make him breakfast.

Auntie Ling was an excellent cook, as he was able to confirm some time later. He hadn’t had a wholesome traditional Chinese meal like that in years. So, he ate his heart out, enjoying his meal slowly. He didn’t realized he was making some sounds that indicated that he really was enjoying his food. He was fucking moaning at the time Mr. Xiao came into the kitchen.

Mrs. Ling was laughing quietly at the sounds made by Yi Bo, but Mr. Xiao stood very still near the kitchen door, with an unreadable look on his face.

“Good morning,” greeted Mr. Xiao.

Yi Bo had been savoring his meal with his eyes closed. So at the sound of that silky voice, he opened his eyes in shock. He was so fucking embarrassed. He immediately stood up, and bowed slightly while greeting his boss.

“Good morning, sir. I… apologize…I was…”

Mr. Xiao just shook his head, saying: “Don’t worry, I see you are in Mrs. Ling magical hands. She is a terrific cook. I need to watch my weight constantly.”

Yi Bo felt his cheeks on fire. He knew he was blushing. He was fucking blushing!! For God’s sake. He was embarrassing himself to no end. At that exact moment, he realized what his boss was wearing. OMG, he only had on his pajama bottoms and a light robe on him! The creamy patch of skin on his chest was very visible.

Yi Bo tried not to stare, he really did. But this man was temptation on legs, so his physical effort was noticeable. 

If Mr. Xiao noticed, he didn’t show it. He took a chair and was seated in front of Yi Bo. Mrs. Ling served his breakfast and both men ate in silence.

After they were finished, Mr. Xiao spoke.

“Yi Bo, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

Yi Bo nodded, standing up to follow Mr. Xiao, who was walking towards his home office. They entered, and Mr. Xiao said, “Please, have a seat. I have some questions and a proposition for you.”

Yi Bo sat down, curious and hesitant.

“How old are you, Yi Bo?” Mr. Xiao asked.

“I’m eighteen,” Yi Bo answered shyly. He kept his eyes downcast, missing the sparks in Mr. Xiao eyes, which was definitively not because the age of consent in NYC is 17 years old.

“Won’t you go to college?”

“Well, it’s complicated…”

“What is complicated? Don’t you wanna go? Weren’t you accepted?” Asked the older man.

“Well… yes, I was accepted… but, some things happened and, I don’t have the money right now.”

“What is the school you chose?”

“Harvard…” Answered the younger man.

Mr. Xiao was surprised, but kept silent. 

“What do you want to study?”

“Computer science.”

“Well, that’s not easy.”

“I know.”

“About the tuition money…”

“Well, my original source of financing withdrew his support, and I don’t have a back-up. I’ll just work until I can reach my goal.”

“Mn. It seems that my proposition will come to help you.”

“Mn?”

“It’s a business proposition, Yi Bo.”

The younger man was very interested, while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest because it was beating so fast and hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

To say that Yi Bo was expectant was an understatement. Could it be a business proposition of the sexual sort? What would he do? Would he rejected it? He wasn’t so sure. Caution be damned!! 

He was lost in his thoughts when Mr. Xiao finally spoke.

“You know, I traveled here for business. I have an acceptable knowledge of English, but I don’t feel confident enough to enter a business venture alone for this matter. I know your first language is Chinese, but I noticed you have excellent English, is that correct?”

“Mn. I had an English tutor since I was three,” Yi Bo answered.

Mr. Xiao was truly surprised, but his face showed nothing. An English tutor since he was three meant that Yi Bo came from a wealthy family. But, what was he doing working as a driver? He made a mental note to find out about it later.

“Well, I need your knowledge of the language here.”

“Me? Why? I’m not a translator,” Yi Bo said.

“That is exactly the core of this matter. You see, my future partners and I agreed to hire a translator. She has excellent credentials, but… I don’t know her and I don’t trust that she will not favor my counterpart in our negotiations.”

“So, what exactly would I be doing?”

“You will go to the business meetings with me, and pretend that you don’t know how to speak English. Then, you’ll carefully listen to her translation for both sides. After the meeting you will tell me if her work was accurate,” the older man answered.

“What would be the reason for me to be there? Won’t they become suspicious? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I’ll say we are family.” 

“Really? What kind of family?” Yi Bo answered, thinking his boss really was nuts.

“We’re going to pretend we’re cousins.”

“Mn?”

“Yeah, it’ll work.”

“But… but… I’ll have to talk to you like we’re really close for it to be believable.”

“Well, you can call me Zhan ge.”

“What if I fuck it up?” Yi Bo asked, worried he would fuck it up.

“It would be my fault, not yours.”

“This is crazy…”

“Crazy has always worked for me…”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll give you…” He wrote an amount on a piece of paper and gave it to Yi Bo.

Yi Bo took the paper and opened his eyes surprised. That was good college money. But he already was working for Mr. Xiao, so it didn’t feel right.

“I already have a salary.”

“Yes, but that is as a driver. This is something else.”

“Will I need to quit my other job?” The younger man asked.

“No need. You’ll be driving me anyway.”

“But, it would look weird.”

“Not if we change the car you drive.” Replied Mr. Xiao.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know how to drive sport cars?”

Yi Bo knew how. Of course he knew. He used to be an adrenaline junkie back home. But right now, Mr Xiao didn’t need to know that.

“Mn.”

“There is also another detail,” Mr. Xiao said.

“What?”

“You won’t be using a uniform. You are my cousin, remember?”

Well, that was a problem for Yi Bo. He didn’t have anything to fill the part of an unconcerned teenager. That must have shown in his expression because Mr. Xiao added.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get you the right wardrobe. Do you agree?” He asked, expectant.

“Mn, “ Yi Bo answered, nodding.

“Thank you!, It means a lot to me.”

Yi Bo showed a very light smile. Mr. Xiao looked really happy and excited.

“Oh! I almost forgot. You need to move in here, with me.”

And then, Yi Bo lost his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

City lights always fascinated him, since he was a child. He turned off all the lights in the apartment and stood in front of a large window watching them. He didn’t miss Shanghai’s lights at all while being here. He served himself a shot of whiskey and just observed the city through the window.

He really didn’t know what possessed him to make that proposition to Yi Bo. Honestly, the business reason was completely valid in his book, but there was something else and he knew it. 

Shameless, he thought. Since when was he so shameless? He wanted the younger man near him. No, he needed him near. He was really taken aback by the sheer attraction he felt towards Yi Bo.

It was really unexplainable. He have met beautiful men before. Some have attracted him enough to share the bed with them, some others, he had just admired them from afar. However, none of them had had that intense pull on him.

Yi Bo was beautiful, but there was something else. Something that he had not found out yet. Something intangible. He felt a little guilty now. Yi Bo’s face had lost its color when Xiao Zhan had told him to move in with him. That had been a bold move, but it was worth it.

It had proved that Yi Bo was not indifferent towards him. The young man had looked so nervous. He didn’t even answer in a complete sentence. He had just said “Mn,” immediately going for his stuff.

He had installed his belongings in one of the bedrooms and got ready to go out shopping for the right wardrobe to wear as Zhan’s cousin.

That had been a torturing experience. Yi Bo had modeled every fucking outfit to him. Man, that body! Zhan had been salivating the whole time. It had been extremely hard to keep his poker face. Those abs were to die for.   
Remembering this, Xiao Zhan smirked. Now, he had Yi Bo exactly where he wanted him. Now what? What should he do? What did he want?

I just want to be near him, was the honest answer his brain had provided him

But, is it really enough for me? Just watching and never touching him. That will have to do. I don’t want to hurt him. I won’t impose myself on him. But I want…

He had been lost in this train of thought so he hadn’t realized Yi Bo had walked silently towards him.

“Sir,” Yi Bo had called him.

Zhan was startled, he had looked up and had seen Yi Bo standing in the middle of the living room.

“Yes, Yi Bo?”

“I have a question, sir.”

“Tell me.”

“When am I supposed to start this…?” Yi Bo hadn’t finished the question. He had just looked at the floor shyly.

“This new assignment?” Zhan completed.

“Yeah…”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Mn,” had answered Yi Bo, nodding in understanding.

Yi Bo had been about to leave the room, when Zhan called him.

“Yi Bo… remember, you need to be more… familiar with me.”

Yi Bo had just stared at him. Lost for words.

“How...?” Yi Bo had asked.

“Please, call me Zhan ge. I’ll call you Bo di.”

“Yes, sir,” Yi Bo answered automatically.”

“Bo di…”

“Sorry…Zhan ge.” He had said in an almost inaudible voice that had sent shivers down Zhan’s spine.

“Don’t worry Bo di,” Zhan answered.

“I’m going to sleep now,” Yi Bo said, doubting it very much.

“Sleep well, we have an early call tomorrow.”

Without saying anything else, Yi Bo had turned on his heels and went to his room.

And here he was, figuring out what had he done and asking himself how he was going to sleep for a minute knowing that Yi Bo was next door… in bed. He poured himself another shot of whiskey and drank it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> From this chapter on, mentions of sex thoughts, needs, and activities between two very manly men will appear in every chapters. Some of this stuff could be very explicit, I´ll warn you in that case. If this offends you or disgusts you, please, don´t read it. Thanks.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Zhan woke up early with a light hangover. Using alcohol to control his impulses came with a price. He took a couple of aspirins and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Zhan got out of the bathroom and started dressing himself for the day. He chose a dark gray suit, tailored to his body, with a pristine white shirt and a blue tie. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He was a handsome man, and he knew it. He also verified that he looked good and professional for his appointment. He added a long black trench coat to the attire and declared himself ready.

Today was an important day. It was the beginning of the negotiation with his future partners. Also, it was the day they would finally meet their hired translator. All those thoughts reminded him of Yi Bo. He wondered how Yi Bo would dress himself. Did he get the intention of his disguise? He needed to look spoiled. Like a bratty teenager who didn’t give a fuck about anything adult related. He needed to look wealthy and careless at the same time.  
So he was expectant. He went out of his room and walked slowly to the kitchen. Mrs. Ling had already served breakfast for both of them. However, Yi Bo was nowhere to be seen. He waited somewhat impatiently for the younger man.

Finally, he heard the soft steps of someone approaching the kitchen and turned around to see Yi Bo. He surely didn’t expect what he saw. Yi Bo took his appearance to another level. He was wearing skinny fit jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He complemented his outfit with a black leather biker jacket and some very expensive sneakers. That in itself was somewhat a plain outfit. It was the way Yi Bo carried the ensemble and that is what made it look like a million bucks.

He did his hair in a ponytail, but instead of a tight and groomed one, he chose a messy one, with a lock of hair hanging on his face. An earring hanging on his left ear completed the look. And man, what a look!!  
But wait, Zhan thought. Was Yi Bo wearing eyeliner?! Hell yeah. And he looked positively gorgeous with it. And those lips. Zhan didn’t think that Bo di dared to use gloss on his lips, but they looked so plump and bright. 

“Good morning,” Yi Bo greeted, getting Zhan out of his reverie.

“Morning Bo di,” Zhan answered.

He really wants to be in the role the whole time, Yi Bo thought.

“How…is this…Okay?” Yi Bo asked hesitantly, pointing out at himself.

Man, you look good enough to eat. Zhan thought, but refrained from saying it.

“It’s perfect for the role Bo di.”

Yi Bo sat down and started eating his breakfast in silence. When Zhan didn’t see him, he stole glances at the older man’s appearance. That man looked simply beautiful. It might be because he was really young, but he was getting hard really fast. 

Yi Bo, get a fucking grip! He thought. He calmed himself taking some slow breaths. Zhan noticed Yi Bo was breathing slowly with some intent.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Mm, sure. I’m just a little nervous,” Yi Bo lied.

“Okay,” Zhan let it go. “Oh! I almost forgot,” he added.

“Yeah?”

“I bought some phones for us. They’re identical. The only number registered in each one is the other one’s. You can pretend to be chatting with someone during the meeting and send me an observation to my phone. Of course, I won’t be carrying my phone, but anything you noticed will be registered.”

“Okay,” Yi Bo answered, taking the golden phone in his hands. Zhan ge is very cunning, he thought. They don’t call him a genius for nothing.

Once they finished their breakfast and got ready, they went to the parking lot. Yi Bo noticed that the car he was originally driving wasn’t there. In the usual spot, there was a red Pagani that looked spectacular.

Zhan handed him the key, touching slightly his hand in the process. It felt like an electric shock, and at the same time, it was so pleasant.

“Thanks,” was all Yi Bo could say.

They got in the car, and Yi Bo started driving. Zhan gave him the address and they made it on time. The younger man gave the key to the valet parking and both got out of the car without incidents.

Once inside the building, Zhan understood that Bo di had the role under control. Yi Bo strode confidently with a cold face. He walked in like he owned the place. Zhan didn’t know, but Bo wasn’t called cold prince for nothing! He looked like that. Exactly like a self-entitled rich brat. He was elegant and aloof. Boy, he was sexy as hell in that mode!

They reached the elevator, and Zhan pressed the right button. Once the elevator arrived, they entered it. They were alone. Zhan’s lawyers were already in the meeting room, waiting for them. The older man decided to deceive also his lawyers and told them, Yi Bo was his cousin.

Zhan was really struggling to restrain himself. He wanted nothing more than hold Yi Bo in his arms and kiss him madly. Come on Zhan! He was thinking. You are supposed to be the adult one here.

Fortunately for him, they arrived to their destination. Getting out of the elevator, Zhan subtly walked closer to Yi Bo. The younger one noticed and acknowledged Zhan with a slight nod, barely noticeable.

They entered a large meeting room. Everyone already present stood up and introductions started. Of course, Zhan already knew his future business partners and lawyers. He introduced Yi Bo as his cousin, touching lightly the younger man’s waist as he was doing it. 

Finally, both reached a young woman. She was beautiful without a doubt. She was wearing an elegant business suit, with a blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage.

If Zhan noticed, it didn’t show. Yi Bo on the other hand, didn’t like her at all. Shameless, he thought. She should dress professionally for her job. She turned out to be the hired translator.

Once the introductions were finished. Yi Bo addressed Zhan in Chinese and said to him.

“Zhan ge, I’ll sit there and chat with my friends. You know these things bore me.” 

“Mn,” Zhan answered.

Both of them noticed that the translator was paying close attention to their words. Suddenly, she addressed Yi Bo in English.

“Do business meetings bore you?” She asked Yi Bo.

Yi Bo actually looked confused, turning to Zhan for help. He had the gall to look scared! 

“Sorry.” Zhan intervened. “He doesn’t speak English, at all. This is his first time outside China.” He explained.

The woman looked at ease after that, and negotiations began. Yi Bo pretended to ignore everything and everyone while Zhan looked really focused to their business discussion. Yi Bo looked at Zhan from time to time. Zhan ge really was hot in business mode.

Yi Bo was making annotations as the discussion progressed and sent them to Zhan’s phone. There was nothing major, but some details needed to be looked into more carefully.

When the meeting was finally over, the translator approached Zhan, addressing him with a flirting voice:

“Mr. Xiao, would you like to grab some lunch? I could show you NYC at night after that,” she offered. 

It was obvious that she was offering more than a city tour.

Yi Bo was livid! That shameless bitch. He didn’t know if Zhan ge would be interested, but nonetheless, he approached them. That whore was rubbing her breasts on Zhan’s arm!

“Ge ge, I’m hungry!” He whined petulantly. “You promised to buy me a hamburger after this was finished.” He actually pouted!

Zhan looked at him. He was feeling a mixture of amusement and arousal. This boy knew how to push all the right buttons for him. He felt a raging hard on instantly. He detached himself from that woman and looked for his trench coat desperately. He found it and put it on immediately. Man he was so hard!

He smiled politely at her and excused himself saying.

“I’m sorry, but as you can see,” he said while pointing at Yi Bo, “I had a previous engagement with my favorite cousin.”

After that, he called Yi Bo.

“Come on Di di, I’m also starving,” for you, he wanted to add, but he kept silent.

They rode the elevator in silence. Zhan could finally tame his hard on and breathed calmly. They reached the parking lot walking side by side. Their shoulders casually touching from time to time. Finally, they arrived at the car, getting in almost immediately, and Zhan spoke.

“Thanks Bo di. She was getting really annoying.”

“Mn, I was afraid I had overstepped my role,” Yi Bo answered.

“Not at all. She was crossing the line. It was unprofessional of her.” Zhan said.

“If… if she was not your employee, would you have been interested?” He dared to ask. What’s wrong with you? He thought, but he had already spoken.

“No. She is lacking something,” Zhan answered jokingly.

“Really? She looks very beautiful to me,” Yi Bo said. What’s wrong with you? He thought. 

“Is that so?” Zhan asked, rising an eyebrow while looking to Yi Bo. “Are you interested?” 

“Mn? Me? Oh no! She’s not a man!” Yi Bo almost shouted. He realized what he said, and immediately covered his mouth with a hand.

Yi Bo blushed so hard, Zhan was afraid he would start bleeding through his skin. On the other hand, he was so excited. So Yi Bo was gay. He hadn’t felt so excited in a long time.

Finally, Yi Bo gathered his courage and asked.

“Where are we going?” and he started the car.

“Home,” was all Zhan could answer. He needed a cold shower RIGHT NOW.  
Yi Bo drove as fast as he could without breaking any laws. They arrived at the building and rushed to the elevator. Once in the apartment, both went to their respective bedrooms without saying anything. Yi Bo´s was closer to the living room, so he entered first to his room and closed the door in a hurry. 

When Zhan, who was trying to keep calm, passed outside Yi Bo´s room, he heard a slow moan and the almost silent voice of Yi Bo saying in a sexy way “Zhan ge.” 

He ran to his room, because he almost came in his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Smut fest ahead! I´m not sure if it is too much or not enough. Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Once Yi Bo closed the door, he couldn’t hold it together anymore. He was so aroused. He wasn’t dumb, he got the implication in Zhan ge voice when he had said the translator was lacking something. It almost surely meant Zhan ge was into men.

He couldn’t control himself. As soon as he closed the door, he rested his back on it and involuntarily put his hand on his cock through his pants. It was almost painful! So he closed his eyes and let his mind go to a happy place.

In that happy place, it was Zhan who was touching him, so he just moaned “Zhan ge”. He just didn’t care anymore. He was losing his mind!

He imagined it was Zhan’s hands touching him, so he let his hands caress his own body. When he reached his nipples, he pinched them thinking that it was Zhan ge doing it. 

He let his tongue roam along his lips, making them wet while he imagined Zhan’s tongue on his mouth, caressing it, making it his. Oh how he wanted him! 

Yi Bo bit his lower lip while his hand finally got under his underwear. He touched his cock’s head, feeling it completely wet. Pre-cum was already leaking, he was so close.

In the back of his mind, the last rational part of his feverish brain told he that he should at least go to the bathroom and finish his business in the most private place he could get, but he couldn’t move. 

So at the place he was standing on, he started stroking his dick, thinking about that luscious mouth, those gorgeous eyes and that tall and slender body that always smelled like amber and wood. How he loved how Zhan smelled.

Finally, after very few strokes, he came so hard it was almost painful, calling Zhan’s name. Almost was the operative word here. Never in his life had he felt so much pleasure. Sure, he was technically still a virgin, but he had explored himself extensively.

When he felt his legs were going to support him adequately, he moved to his bed and collapsed on it, feeling sated and longing for something else.  
A wave of embarrassment came later. What was he thinking?! What if someone heard him? He could be kicked out in no time. Had he lost his shame? Oh God! How will I face Zhan ge after this?!

At the same time, Zhan was facing his own demons. He had practically run to reach his bedroom and got on the bed immediately. He knew what was happening to him. How Bo di affected him was still a wonder. He had left his puberty behind for God sake!

He touched himself desperately, thinking about Yi Bo’s long neck and hot body. How he would like to touch him, hold him, pinch him, and bite him… whatever him.

He imagined Bo di naked, rolling on his silky sheets, kissing him and calling his name. Moaning like he was doing while eating the breakfast Mrs. Ling served him that first morning.

How he had enjoyed those sinful sounds. He knew then Yi Bo was a moaner and that turned him on like nothing else.

Zhan longed to undo Yi Bo’s ponytail and let his mane loose. He wanted to run his hands through Bo di’s hair and smell it. He wanted to tug his hair carefully to make Yi Bo expose his neck to him and bite him there, to mark him as his.

He was about to come, so while stroking his cock, he used his other hand to muffle his moans calling Yi Bo. Finally, he came. He let himself calm down and realized this situation couldn’t go on.

He got up and went to take a shower. He was tempted to touch himself again. Images of Yi Bo on his mind could get him hard in no time, but he refrained from it. He needed clarity of mind to figure out what to do.  
Zhan got out of the shower, dressed himself simply with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to look for Yi Bo.

He stood in front of Yi Bo’s door and knocked. Yi Bo didn’t answered at first, and for a moment, Zhan was afraid Yi Bo had left the apartment.

After a moment, he heard steps coming to the door. When the door opened, Yi Bo stood in front of Zhan wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets traveling from his hair to his chest and down through his abs completed the scene.

Zhan swallowed hard at the vision in front of him. He finally grew some balls and spoke to the younger man.

“We really need to talk. Do you want to have dinner with me? “

Yi Bo stood speechless looking at Zhan, who looked much younger with his current attire. Finally, he found his voice.

“Okay.”

“Perfect.” Zhan said. “Please, get dressed, we are going out.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.  
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time for reading this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Not enough smut in this chapter. Sorry. I will make it up for you!
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Yi Bo got dressed fast. He chose plain clothes, jeans, t-shirt and a baseball cap on his head. They went out without talking to each other. In fact, they both were playing a carefully choreographed avoidance dance, without looking at each other, without speaking, without touching.

When they reached the car, Yi Bo had to ask.

“Where are we going?”

“Any restaurant where people don’t speak Chinese:”

“Okay, I know a place. My father took me there some time ago. Do you like Italian food?” Yi Bo asked.

“Mn,” Zhan answered. Really curious about Yi Bo´s father, but he didn’t dare to ask.

They arrived to an Italian restaurant just off Broadway. Since it was not rush hour yet, it was almost empty. They asked for a table far from the entrance, their view was blocked by some ornamental plants.

They were seated and menus were handed to them when the waiter finally took his leave. Both of them seemed far too interested in their menus, then Yi Bo got a message on his cell phone.

He took his phone to look at it, made a face like this was a bother to him. Zhan looked at him and asked:

“Is something the matter?”

“Nothing big, I just have to go to my apartment soon.”

“Do you want to go after dinner?” 

“No, … I… I don’t live in the best part of town. It’s late to go there. Besides, it wouldn’t be wise to take the car over there. I’ll go tomorrow by train. That is…if you don’t need me.”

Of course I’ll be needing you, Zhan thought. But he refrained from saying anything. 

“It’s okay. We don’t have any appointments tomorrow.”

“Mn,” Yi Bo nodded.

Then, the waiter arrived and Yi Bo ordered for both of them since Zhan asked him to do it. Wine was out of the question since Yi Bo was still a minor and Zhan needed to stay clear-minded and sober for their conversation.  
When the waiter went away to bring their food, there was a really awkward moment, when neither of them knew what to do or what to say. Finally, Zhan spoke.

“I.. I don’t even know where to begin Yi Bo.”

Yi Bo looked directly at Zhan’s eyes and saw… uncertainty. He chose not to say anything, because honestly, he didn’t know what to say. He was very embarrassed about what had happened earlier in his room.

Zhan decided to take a safe approach to the subject.

“You know I came here for business,“ he started.

“Mn,” was Yi Bo’s answer.

“But lately, I can’t really concentrate on that.”

Yi Bo opened his eyes, looking surprised.

“And… it’s because of you,” Zhan continued.

Yi Bo was really surprised. 

“Me?... Why? I don’t understand.”

“I suppose you understood that I’m attracted to men. So… I’m attracted to you.”

Yi Bo was truly shocked. How could this sexy man be attracted to him? He always considered himself not ugly, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
“Please, don’t misunderstand me. I…”

“Why exactly are you telling me this?” Yi Bo asked.

“Bo di, I’m not a person to be involved in romantic relationships. I’ve never been involved in one and I’m not planning to do it.”

“And? You being attracted to me means…?”

“I’m sexually attracted to you.”

“…”

“I was hoping you would feel the same. I… I don’t know. Man this is so hard. I wish Yu Bin was here.”

“Who’s Yu Bin? “ was the only thing that Yi Bo could articulate.

“Uh? He’s my best friend slash personal assistant.”

“And you need him here because…?” Yi Bo felt curious and…jealous of this Yu Bin.

“He could give me some advice in this situation. Look I’m not trying to buy sexual favors from you. Please, don’t be offended.”

“Okay, let me understand. You are sexually attracted to me.”

“Yes.”

“As in you want to fuck me.”

“Basically, yeah.”

“But you don’t want to buy me because I’m not a whore.”

“Exactly.”

“But also, you and I won’t be romantically involved.”

“Um, yeah.”

“So, what exactly would we be?” Yi Bo asked pointing at the two of them alternatively.

“Consensual sexual partners.”

“Wow, you were born a true romantic!”

“Well, would you like me to lie to you and make promises I KNOW I won’t keep?”

“No. You’re right.”

“Please, tell me that you won’t show me a playroom, and reveal your medical results to me if I say yes,” Yi Bo added.

“Huh?”

“Forget it!” Yi Bo deadpanned.

“So?”

“I can’t fucking believe that I’m actually considering it!” Yi Bo said mainly to himself, but Zhan heard it. “What about my job? Isn’t it a problem I work for you?

“Well… yes. I’ve never…”

“Been with an employee,” Yi Bo completed the sentence.

“Correct.”

“Well, that is a conundrum.”

“Yes… but …I.”

“Let me make it easy for both of us. I quit being your fake cousin.”

“No! I really need you to keep pretending you’re my cousin.”

“Oh, I’ll do it. But you won’t give me money for it.”

“But…” Zhan replied.

“No buts. I won’t consider this otherwise.”

“As you wish,” the older man sounded defeated.

“Okay then,” Yi Bo said.

“There’s this other detail,” Zhan spoke. “I don’t bottom.”

“Huh?” Yi Bo said confused.

“I mean, are you a top or a bottom?” Zhan asked.

“I…” Yi Bo blushed. Finally getting what Zhan was saying. “I don’t know.” He said, wishing earth could swallow him that instant.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never…”

“Forget what I said.” Zhan told him. It was obvious Yi Bo had never gone all the way with anybody. He could potentially hurt Yi Bo, and that wasn’t something he wanted to do.

“No! I’m…attracted to you.”

“But…”

“This no strings attached thing works for me. I’ve been propositioned several times, but nobody was as clear as you in their intentions. I respect that. It’s finally my choice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“As for what I like…let’s find out,” Yi Bo said smirking.

Zhan was surprised and aroused at the same time. This kid was bold. Was it the right thing to do? He honestly didn’t know.

Finally, their dishes arrived. They ate in silence, but not so much. None of them were really thinking about food. Zhan asked for the check, paid it and both returned to the car.

Once in the car, Zhan took Yi Bo’s hand and looked at him meaningfully, an electrical current hit them both. Yi Bo drove to the apartment, they reached the elevator very close to each other, touching shoulders from time to time.

They were alone, so very meaningful stares were exchanged. Yi Bo was very excited, but nervous at the same time. This was going to be just experimentation for him. Never in his dreams, could he be with a man like Zhan. Oh my God! 

Finally, they arrived to the penthouse. As soon as they crossed the door, Zhan grabbed Yi Bo by the waist and kissed him hard. Ravishing his mouth, he tried to use his tongue to open Bo di’s mouth. Yi Bo let him do as he wanted, daring to touch Zhan for the first time and holding him.

Yi Bo, took Zhan’s hand and led him to his room. They entered Yi Bo’s room entangled in each other, kissing, touching, biting each other, giving as hard as they took. 

When they came up for air, Zhan said.

“I think we both will be finding out a lot of things.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.  
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> SMUT FEST AHEAD!  
> Man, this was hard to write! Chapter 8 and this one are my first attempts to write something somewhat explicit in English. So I don´t really know if this is any good. Some feedback would be helpful for future chapters, because this story is really asking for more smut before the angst begins.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this.

Yi Bo aggressively pushed Zhan towards his bed. Zhan sat there dumfounded. Meanwhile, Bo di took the chance and straddled Zhan’s lap, then he kissed Zhan’s beautiful lips again, like he couldn’t get enough of them.

The older man broke out of his confused state. Who was this man? What had he done to shy Bo di? Once he snapped out of it he felt his blood go south. He remembered one of the things he wanted to do most and took the hair band out of Yi Bo’s hair, letting it fall loose on his face. He took a strand of hair in his hands to smell it, the sandalwood aroma in Yi Bo’s hair and body took him to heaven.

“Please… Zhan!” Yi Bo called him, wantonly, “I need to touch you.”

Zhan understood and took off his t-shirt. He looked at the younger man, who was biting his lower lip provocatively, and finally said to him, panting.

“Bo di, you have too many clothes on you,” and he helped Yi Bo to get rid of his t-shirt.

Then, Zhan took control of the situation, grabbing Yi Bo’s ass and pushing his whole body towards him. This allowed him to kiss Bo di’s left shoulder. He used his tongue to caress the arc of Yi Bo’s neck, moving gently his mane to his right side. He suddenly stopped, hesitantly…

“Can I…?” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Yi Bo seemed to understand Zhan’s doubts and simply told him.

“Whatever you want…” nothing more seemed necessary.

Soft kisses were given again on Yi Bo’s neck, then Zhan bit him lightly just there. Yi Bo felt like he was going to come just from this touch.

“If you keep doing this, I’ll embarrass myself Zhan Zhan.”

“What did you call me?” Zhan asked.

“Zhan Zhan. Does it bother you?”

“Say it again!”

“Zhan Zhan,” Yi Bo whispered.

“Louder!” Zhan ordered.

“Zhan Zhan!!” Yi Bo moaned loudly, arching his back.

Zhan could not hold back anymore, he grabbed Yi Bo’s buttocks and pulled him again towards himself, making sure that their cocks touched each other through their clothes. Yi Bo moaned louder, these sensations were too much. They started rubbing against each other, panting and moaning each others names.

Finally, Yi Bo came moaning Zhan’s name.

“Oh Zhan!!” in a deep voice.

That did it for Zhan, he let go finally allowing himself to call for Yi Bo.

“Yi Bo!”

They were still breathing fast and loud, allowing themselves to calm down when they looked at each other. A lazy smirk formed on Yi Bo’s face while Zhan’s brilliant smile appeared. They couldn’t keep themselves from laughing. 

“What are you thinking?” Zhan asked.” Was it good?”

“Are you kidding me? This was so good. Can’t wait for more,” Yi Bo drawled the words.

“Is that so?“ Zhan rose his eyebrow. ”Are you challenging me?” Then he smirked. ”Careful what you wish for, Mr. Wang.”

Then, without a warning, he held Yi Bo in his arms and put him on the bed. When Zhan was on top of him, he nuzzled Yi Bo’s nose while staring at his eyes deeply.

“I don’t think you are ready for more cub, you’re just a baby tiger.”

“I’m not a baby,” Yi Bo answered, petulantly.

“Oh! Yes you are. You’re baby Bo,” Zhan teased lightly.

Yi Bo was provoked, he reached Zhan’s zipper and started to pull it down. Zhan was startled by Bo´s behavior. He grabbed his hand and said.

“I see. You’re serious. But first, let’s clean up.”

He stood up and offered Yi Bo his hand. Bo di took it and got up. Zhan led him to the bathroom and started a shower. Both of them started undressing in silence. Zhan finished first and stood in the middle of Yi Bo’s bathroom in all his naked glory.

It might have been a post-coital hallucination, but Yi Bo could have sworn that Zhan’s skin was glowing. Like a heavenly angel descending on earth.

“You are overdressed baby Bo,” Zhan couldn’t resist teasing him again.

Suddenly, Yi Bo felt self-conscious. He really didn’t want to appear childish in Zhan’s eyes, but he couldn’t help it.

Slowly, he took the rest of this clothes off, and stood there, blushing profusely. Zhan’s mouth was agape. He had seen some of Yi Bo´s body before their previous encounter and their shopping trip. But man, that body was glorious. He was not that shallow, but Bo di’s hot body was something else.

Zhan adjusted the water’s temperature and got in, calling Yi Bo. The younger man finally joined him. Water fell on them and Zhan was really distracted by the droplets falling down Yi Bo’s abs. But following them guided his stare towards the other man’s shaft, which was starting to wake up… again. 

Yi Bo looked at Zhan looking at him and reached for Zhan’s hand, a serious stare on his face. “Touch me again, please.” He asked, putting Zhan’s hand on his chest. Zhan grabbed him by his waist with one hand and caressed his face with the other one. He looked at him longingly and whispered.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me. I can’t resist you.”

They started to kiss, first slowly, almost lazily. Then, their kiss started to heat up. Their cocks were really hard at this point, and Zhan timidly grabbed Yi Bo´s. Yi Bo was surprised, but got encouraged by Zhan’s actions and also grabbed Zhan’s in his hand. They both started stroking each other. They were close to climax. 

Unexpectedly, Zhan moved Yi Bo’s hand away from his cock, and took both members in his hand, while pulling Bo di towards him.

He stroked them both with an even rhythm until it was obvious they were about to finish. Stroking faster, they finally came together, moaning each others names. Yi Bo’s legs gave in, and Zhan held him in his arms until he was steady again. Zhan caressed Yi Bo’s neck while holding him. This time, neither of them were laughing. 

Zhan took two towels and dried both of them. Then, took Yi Bo’s bathrobe and put in on. 

“Get dressed, it’s late,” he told Yi Bo in a low voice. And got out of the bathroom.

Yi Bo wrapped his towel around his waist. He got out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. He was confused. Zhan was nowhere to be found. Somehow, that made Yi Bo feel hollow. He looked for his pajamas and got dressed. 

Abruptly, the door opened. Zhan came in wearing his own pajamas. Silently, he took Yi Bo’s bathrobe to the bathroom to hang it up. Then, looking very vulnerable, he asked in a low voice.

“Can I… sleep here?” he was blushing.

All of the sudden, Yi Bo’s heart didn’t seem to fit in his chest. He was really happy. For a moment, he thought… it didn’t matter anymore.

Yi Bo patted the bed and moved a little to one side. Zhan sat while Yi Bo looked at him and whispered shyly while blushing.

“Of course Zhan Zhan.”

Zhan smiled his million watt smile. They removed the covers, and went to bed. Yi Bo lied on his right side and Zhan spooned him, hugging him.

“Good night baby Bo.”

“Good night Zhan Zhan.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.  
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story. Thank you dear!  
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> No smut this time. Sorry, this got out of hand. It was my plan, but the chapter would have been too long.

Zhan woke up at 5 am as always. He was a creature of habit. He always woke up at five o’clock, got up, and worked out while watching news about the share market. After that, he always took a shower, dressed himself and had breakfast. By seven, he was always ready to go to his office where Yu Bin was always already waiting for him with his schedule for the day and a cup of coffee in hand.

They used to follow the same routine in the office from Monday to Sunday until Zoey Meng, Yu Bin’s girlfriend, protested about free weekends and slavery and some other nonsense.

Anyway, in a normal week day, he needed to get up right now. However, he found out that he didn’t want to. Today, he wanted to stay in bed. He realized he was being used as a giant teddy bear since Yi Bo was totally wrapped around him, with his head on Zhan’s chest.

He felt… content. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. He wasn’t in a rush to get up. In fact, he would very much like to sleep some more. And that’s exactly what he did. He made sure they were in a comfortable position and fell asleep again.

Yi Bo opened his eyes at 7:30 according to his clock. He was a little disoriented because he felt very cozy under the covers. Slowly, he realized why. He was very comfy hugging… his boss. His hair was a mess, he was afraid he had drooled over Zhan’s chest. He wanted to get up and brush his teeth, comb his hair and wash his face. And then, he stopped panicking for a minute and looked at Zhan, who was peacefully sleeping, and looked effortlessly gorgeous. He really had to fight the urge to take a picture of him.   
But that would have implied they were really intimate, and they weren’t. This was just casual and he’d better remember that. This was not about building a healthy romantic relationship. They weren’t dating. They were just fucking each other. My God Yi Bo, stop wanting what is not for you! He couldn’t help thinking. 

Finally, his bladder won against his wishes and he had to get up to go to the bathroom. His movements woke up Zhan, who smiled as he watched Yi Bo entering the bathroom.

Yi Bo groomed himself a little. He actually checked his image in the mirror, and once he was satisfied with his reflection, he got out.

Zhan was already up, he watched Yi Bo going out and greeted him. 

“Good morning,” he said, nonchalantly.

“Good morning,” Yi Bo answered a little unsure.

“Do you want to have breakfast?” Zhan asked.

“Sure,” the younger man answered, while his stomach started growling. Zhan smiled amused. 

“I’ll go change. See you in the kitchen,” he told Bo di. He went to his bedroom to change.

Yi Bo finally breathed. He hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath in. Man, he needed to chill out. He remembered that he needed to go to his apartment. Last night he received a message from his neighbor, Mrs. Smith. She was a real sweetheart. She had taken him under her wing when he first moved in his apartment. He hadn’t actually known shit about house chores and she had taken the time and the interest to give him those skills. Maybe, he would buy her some flowers on his way home.

He knew he owed her big time. Yesterday, she informed him that his mail was piling up, unpaid bills were there. Also, there was a notice from the utility company so he needed to sort that out. He finished dressing and planned to have some breakfast. After that, he would go home by train, but before he needed to ask Zhan ge if his presence was needed for something today.

Yi Bo arrived to the kitchen, Zhan was already there. Mrs. Ling saw Bo and greeted him warmly. His breakfast was already served.

They ate in silence. Meaningful looks were exchanged. Shy smiles appeared on both their faces. Yi Bo asked.

“Zhan ge, I need to go to my apartment today. What time do you need me back?”

Zhan frowned, before answering. 

“I don’t have any plans for today, but actually…” Zhan stopped for a moment, unsure how to continue. “Could I go with you?”

Yi Bo didn’t answer, he just stared at Zhan incredulously.

“Why would you want to do that?” He couldn’t help asking.

“That’s fine. I don’t want to bother you,” he replied in a low voice.

“No, it’s not that. I… live in a very unsafe area. It’s not a pretty one. Why would you want to go?”

“I don’t know. I just want to see the city I guess,” he said, but what he really wanted to say was I want to know more about you.

“Okay,” Yi Bo said, dubious.

Zhan smiled brilliantly. “Perfect,” he said.

Bo looked at him and dared to say.

“Please, just wear your plainest clothes. The plainer the better.”

“Got it!” Zhan said while getting up and going to change again.

Yi Bo waited for Zhan in the living room. He was wearing his own clothes, not the ones that Zhan had bought for him. He looked nondescript when he put a cap on his head.

When Zhan finally came out of his room, he was wearing a white t-shirt and some really old jeans. Also, he was wearing glasses and a baseball cap. His sneakers were not expensive ones and a denim coat completed the outfit.  
He looked actually younger, carefree and extremely handsome. Very different from his usual aspect. Yi Bo asked him.

“Do you really need those glasses?”

“Yes, I usually wear contact lenses.”

“Oh!”

“Let’s go!” Zhan said, grabbing Yi Bo by his left wrist.

The younger man was startled by the touch. He followed him almost falling down for the sudden movement. They rode the elevator until they reached the ground floor, going out. 

“So, I understand taking the car is out of the question,” Zhan said.

“Yeah. I was planning to go by train, but maybe taking a cab is a better option.”

“As you wish.” 

They got out of the building and started hailing a cab. Before one stopped, Yi Bo located a flower vendor on the street. He said to Zhan.  
“Give me a minute,” and ran to buy a sunflower bouquet. After that, he ran back to Zhan.

“These are for my neighbor,” Yi Bo explained.

Zhan said nothing. Finally, a cab stopped and they got in. Once Yi Bo gave the driver his address, they rode in the cab in silence. Zhan was unusually quiet, looking through the window without looking at Yi Bo at all.

When they arrived, Zhan insisted on paying the fare. Yi Bo didn’t feel too comfortable with that, but said nothing.

Zhan took a careful look at the neighborhood, and he didn’t like what he saw. Everything around them looked run down, the streets were not clean and they were full of people of dubious aspects. He wondered what a young man like Yi Bo was doing living here. Yi Bo called for him and they entered a very old building, which had seen better days.

Once inside the building, they climbed the stairs. The walls were full of moisture so they had a particular smell that was not nice. They reached an apartment on the third floor. On the door, two notices were posted. Yi Bo took them to read and said.

“Fuck, I’ve been distracted. I need to take care of this now.”

At the same time, a door opened across the corridor. 

“Yi Bo!” An old lady exclaimed. “How are you? Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“Yeah Mrs. Smith. I’ve been working,” he said while presenting her with the sunflower bouquet. The old lady smiled sweetly and took them, telling him.

“You shouldn’t have,” and at that moment, she finally noticed Zhan, standing next to Yi Bo, and asked.

“And who is this handsome young man, Yi Bo?”

Yi Bo was surprised by the question that he didn’t know exactly how to answer. Should he say this is his boss? But, why would his boss be with him now? Should he say they were… what?

Zhan noticed his hesitation, and extended his hand to greet Mrs. Smith.  
“I’m Zhan, Yi Bo´s friend. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you too. Are all you friends this handsome?” She asked Yi Bo while smiling at Zhan.

Yi Bo blushed and answered.

“No. They aren’t. By the way…” Yi Bo continued. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now I have to leave you, my TV show is gonna start soon. Take care and don’t be a stranger,” Mrs. Smith said her goodbyes and closed her door.

Yi Bo took his keys out and opened the door. Zhan and he got in and Zhan took a careful look around the apartment. The apartment was very clean and neat. The furniture was obviously second hand. There was a bed, a desk that also served as a table and a chair. There were some shelves with books and papers and next to the bed on a small lamp table there was a family portrait.

While Yi Bo was going through his mail, Zhan looked carefully at the people in the photo. There was a beautiful woman standing next to a serious looking man, who was impeccably dressed. Sitting in front of them, there was an older and handsome young man smiling cheerfully and sitting beside him there was Yi Bo, with a serious but happy expression on his face.  
Yi Bo finished what he was doing and looked at Zhan. His expression was a mixture of wistfulness and sadness.

“I see you found the Wangs,” Yi Bo said to Zhan.

“This is your family,” Zhan stated.

“No! That was my family. I’m no longer part of it,” Yi Bo retorted. 

“Why?” Zhan asked in a sad tone.

“Because, my father, who all my life had said to me he’d support me no matter what, found out I’m gay,” Yi Bo answered trying hard not to cry.

Zhan reached out to him and hugged Yi Bo. He was caressing his nape and whispering.

“Don’t be sad. Do you want to tell me what happened? If not, I understand.”

Unexplainably for Yi Bo, he opened his heart to Zhan and told him everything about his failed experimentation with his roommate and all the consequences that followed.

Zhan sat on the bed, sitting beside Yi Bo while holding his hands and wiping his tears with a tissue. That must have been really hard on Yi Bo. The young man had grown in a very rich and sheltered environment from what he had understood before and this fact was now confirmed. He hadn’t expected that Yi Bo came from such a prominent family back in China.

He had not been born a common man like him, Zhan thought. But he was trying really hard to get back on track and make something of himself and Zhan had to admire that. Yi Bo was indeed a remarkable man. Maybe, he thought, I can make his life a little bit easier.

“Yi Bo…” He started. “Why don’t you move out of here? From what I see, this zone is very unsafe. Also, this building looks kind of unhealthy. Please, move to the apartment definitively.”

Yi Bo gave him a stern look for a moment, and finally said.

“Look Zhan, I appreciate the gesture. Thanks but no thanks. This is in fact a shithole, but it is MY shithole. This is what I can afford. Besides, you will go back to China soon. Why would I be living there?”

“I…”

“I’m not a kept woman, or man or whatever, Zhan. We agreed…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll never mention it again. Please, forgive me.”

“Remember, I don’t want gifts or money. I just want…”

“What do you want, Yi Bo?” Zhan looked at him with desire burning in his belly.

“I want to learn.”

“What?”

“Everything I don’t know. What you offer to teach me.”

“I didn’t offer to teach you anything, but…”

“But what?” Yi Bo asked.

“You can use me for practicing. Let’s start.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU and maybe OOC.  
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Some explicit stuff here. It´s short, sorry.

Zhan took Yi Bo by surprise attacking his lips with his own mouth, using his tongue. Yi Bo responded eagerly, giving the older man full access to his mouth. The younger man suddenly felt a wild hunger for Zhan’s skin, so he attacked his neck, kissing and biting it. 

Zhan let him do as he pleased, and soon groans and moans filled the air in that tiny apartment. They got down on the bed and their whole bodies became entangled. It seemed both of them wanted to merge into one single being.

They came out for air at some moment and Yi Bo pleaded to Zhan.

“Please, I need to touch you.”

Zhan understood, he sat up on the bed for a moment to get rid of his coat and t-shirt. Yi Bo was straddling him and did the same. They were both naked from their waist up. Zhan took the chance and maneuvered Yi Bo, so the younger man ended under his body. Then, he began exploring that alabaster skin. He trailed kisses from Yi Bo’s jawline down to his belly button.  
Yi Bo shivered at first, closing his eyes, the sensation was overwhelming. Then, he just melted like clay, ready to be sculpted by Zhan’s hands. Zhan wasn’t satisfied with just kissing Yi Bo’s soft skin, he started licking him, sucking his nipples and gently biting them.

He turned his attention to Yi Bo’s belly button and the scarce body hair around it. He caressed Yi Bo softly and realized that Yi Bo was hard.

Zhan was so lost in these sensations that he hadn’t realized how aroused he was. Seeing Bo in that rapture, groaning and making some really sinful sounds, he suddenly stopped.

Yi Bo opened his eyes and looked directly at Zhan, asking without speaking why he had stopped. Zhan looked at him intensely, fire burning in his eyes, silently requesting permission from Yi Bo.

The younger man nodded. No words were actually needed. Then, Zhan unbuttoned Yi Bo’s jeans and took them off, as well as his briefs. Bo squirmed a little, self-conscious and nervous.

“Relax,” Zhan said in a low seductive voice. “I won’t bite… much.”

Bo di looked somewhat scared. Zhan smiled and told him. “I would never ever hurt you, do you believe me?” Zhan gazed earnestly at Yi Bo.

And Bo di believed him. Any doubts that he might have harbored vanished at once. Then, Zhan licked Yi Bo´s length, traveling slowly from its base to its head. Taking his time, before engulfing it completely.

Yi Bo was about to pass out. This was just too much. He had never felt anything like that ever. The warmth of Zhan’s mouth was maddening. He was drowning in a sea of pleasure and he started to moan.

“Zhan Zhan, please.”

Zhan started to bob his head, keeping a steady rhythm. From time to time, he would stop and swirl his tongue around Yi Bo’s shaft head. Coming to a halt, he freed the member from his mouth to fondle the balls and licked them.

Bo was begging him at this point, so Zhan took pity on him and took his dick again in his mouth, but this time he deep throated it. Resuming the rhythm, this time, he didn’t let go until Yi Bo finished in his mouth, moaning Zhan’s name like a possessed man.

Yi Bo was panting, struggling to calm himself. When he finally was able to talk, he asked Zhan.

“What about you, Zhan?” looking at the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, I’ll take care of it.”

“But, It’s my turn…” Yi Bo tried to say.

“Baby, this is not about taking turns,” Zhan said, smirking. “This is about me giving you all the pleasure I can, I get my pleasure from your ecstasy.”

“How?” Bo di asked curious.

“Wanna watch?” Zhan asked with a provocative smirk.

Bo was speechless. He had never seen this wanton man before.

Zhan move his hands slowly towards his belt and unbuckled it. Sensually, he got rid of his jeans and his underwear and kneeled on top of the bed, close to Yi Bo. He touched himself, closed his eyes and just remembered the look on Yi Bo’s face a few moments ago. After very few strokes, he came groaning and calling Yi Bo’s name with a bliss expression on his face.

Panting hard, he leaned on the bed, looking at Yi Bo intensely. Like he was trying to commit his features to memory. 

Yi Bo was very pensive. Zhan was an extremely considerate lover. He was afraid he was just spoiled for life. Almost everybody else would seem like jerks compared to Zhan.

Zhan reached Yi Bo and held him tight. Yi Bo felt his heart miss a beat. This was just too much for him. He leaned on Zhan’s embrace and tried to distract himself from this… feeling that was slowly creeping in his heart.

“Can I ask you a question?” Bo di said.

“Sure.” 

“Why are you so intent on me moving out of here?”

“Because, you shouldn’t even pay for living here. It’s… unsanitary.”

Yi Bo chuckled. “You realize you are indirectly paying my rent, don’t you?”

Zhan opened his eyes with surprise. Yi Bo was right! Then he pouted and said petulantly. “I don’t want to!”

“Well, babe. It’s not your choice.” Yi Bo said smirking.

“Can I ask you something?” said Zhan.

“Yeah.” 

“How did you know Mrs. Smith’s favorite flowers?”

“Oh! I didn’t. Sunflowers are MY favorite flowers.”

“Is that so?” Zhan asked, smiling sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> Nothing explicit here.

They cleaned up and got dressed. Yi Bo needed to run some errands before going back to Zhan’s apartment. Zhan wanted to go with him and Bo di agreed. They took the train and traveled across town. Casual touches were shared all along the way. They weren’t holding hands or anything, they were just… touching each other just because.

When they finally had to go back to the apartment, they walked by several high-end stores and boutiques, and Zhan couldn’t resist the temptation and wanted to buy something that Yi Bo liked. Zhan actually liked an expensive watch and had wanted to give it to Bo, but the younger man refused adamantly. He wouldn’t budge, so Zhan started whining.

“Why? It’s not fair.”

“Zhan… we agreed,” Bo replied.

“I know, I know… but you are so stubborn. Why?”

“Because I don’t need anything. You feed me, you bought me clothes, I have my salary. I just don’t need anything.” Material, he had wanted to add, but he remained silent.

“I still think it’s not fair,” Zhan kept on.

“What are you, three? Yi Bo told him. “In fact, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Yeah?” Zhan’s interest increased.

Yi Bo didn’t know exactly how to ask without Zhan freaking out. So, he just went for it.

“Could I…take a picture of you while you’re sleeping?” He said hesitantly. 

“Please, hear me out. I’ll take it with the phone you gave me. I swear, I’ll never show it to anybody. It’s… just. You look… so… peaceful,” he faltered.

Zhan was silent for a moment. He was somewhat confused and surprised. 

Why Yi Bo would refuse his gifts and only ask for a simple picture? It was mind-boggling to him.

Bo di, saw Zhan so silent that he instantly regretted asking.

“Just… forget it,” he whispered, eyes downcast. He started moving, he just wanted to get out of there and forget about the whole fiasco.

Zhan reacted, holding Yi Bo’s hand by the wrist. Yi Bo avoided looking at him. Then, Zhan took Yi Bo´s face in his hands and looked at him intensely. 

“Of course you can, sweetheart. I was just really surprised by your request,” he said, while his thumbs caressed Bo’s cheeks softly.

Yi Bo smiled brightly and really looked at him, watching Zhan’s tender smile appearing on his face. 

“Thanks,” Bo di whispered.

They separated and continued walking in silence. Neither of them was uncomfortable nor in a rush. They kept bumping into each other accidentally. 

Finally, they reached the apartment, had some dinner and went to bed early, because the next day they had another meeting to attend and Yi Bo would have to accompany Zhan.

With an agreement, they both went to Yi Bo’s room after getting ready for bed. That night, they just held each other to sleep.

The next day, they went out for the meeting and Zhan’s negotiations. Everything seemed to go as planned. When they went back to the apartment, Yi Bo was surprised. Around the place, there were several flower vases filled with sunflowers.

Yi Bo was speechless. When he asked Zhan what was the meaning of it was. Zhan just deadpanned. “Aunty Ling has a sunflower garden back in China, she misses it very much. So, from now on, there will always be sunflowers here.”

“But…” Yi Bo tried to say.

“They are not for you, so you can’t refuse them.” Zhan showed a shit-eating grin.

Yi Bo was left with nothing to say. Zhan kept his word, every day fresh sunflowers would arrive at the apartment.

Days turned into weeks and they had started some sort of routine. They would have breakfast together, Yi Bo would go with Zhan if it was needed, and sometimes they would go out just for long walks that always ended in very long and interesting talks about anything and everything.

Without realizing it, they started to know each other. At night, they would share hot wet kisses and fool around for hours. Their bodies seemed to complement each other. But even after several weeks, they hadn’t gone all the way.

Zhan was living in limbo on that matter. Part of him really, really wanted to have sex with Bo. The boy never failed to make him horny as hell. BUT, another part of him was afraid. He didn’t want Bo di to get hurt in this… agreement. He knew that once they crossed that line, this thing between them would become serious, undeniable and unforgettable. 

That gorgeous boy had taken his senses hostage and refused to release them. He felt completely enchanted by him and yet… he didn’t want to see him hurt. Even if it meant that he had to deny himself what he truly wanted.

All this doubting was eating him. Afraid to be the first one to take Yi Bo, and also really afraid of not being the first one. That mere thought enraged him. Thinking about another man touching Bo, or kissing him made him furious.  
So, in the middle of this dilemma, he decided to just wait. Let Yi Bo set the pace of this… non-relationship and enjoy his company while he could.

In the blink of an eye, a month had already passed. If Zhan was really honest about his sex life, he couldn’t complain. Even though he and Yi Bo had not had ‘proper sex’ yet, he had never come as often as he did since his agreement with Bo di started.

In his previous flings he had been sexually satisfied, but they always took place while he was working back home. So he really didn’t spend much time with his previous partners. However, this thing with Yi Bo was completely new. He finally appreciated the benefits of cohabitation for his sex life.

But the clock was ticking and he knew that. The time left together was really short and he began to feel… anxious. He couldn’t put a finger on what exactly he was feeling. This… anxiety was completely new to him.

That was his state of mind when one night he had an unusual workload. So many documents to read that he decided to go to his own room to read them without bothering Bo. Bo was feeling kind of tired and he decided to go to bed. 

Bo took a shower and changed for bed. He decided to use his pajama bottoms and a tank top that clung to his body perfectly. He went to bed and prepared to sleep. He should have fallen asleep almost immediately but he found out he wasn’t able to do it. 

At first, he thought it was the room’s temperature, so he adjusted it, in vain. Then, he adjusted his pillow, kicked his covers, changed positions and nothing worked. He realized what the cause was, Zhan, he missed Zhan. He simply couldn’t sleep without him.

That really scared him. Why? Why was he so dependent on Zhan? Then, Bo understood something else. He needed Zhan, he needed him now in so many levels.

He made up his mind, stood up and went to Zhan’s room. When he reached the door, it was ajar. Zhan was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard with some pillows to be more comfortable. A lot of documents seemed to inundate the bed. Zhan’s reading glasses rested on his nose, while his laptop was beside him.

Yi Bo noticed that Zhan had fallen asleep. It really moved Yi Bo. He took the documents grasped in Zhan’s hand, and carefully removed his glasses. He just wanted to tuck him in, and let him sleep. 

Bo di took all the things from the bed to make Zhan comfortable. He tried to hold Zhan to put his body in the right position when he became mesmerized by his mouth. He was staring at it when Zhan opened his eyes. He looked at Yi Bo and said in a very low voice.

“You came.”

“Couldn’t sleep…”

“Come here,” Zhan said.

“I want…” Yi Bo muttered.

“Tell me, baby. What do you want? “

“I. WANT. YOU.” He emphasized every word.

“What…”

“I want you fully, completely.”

Zhan was dumfounded. So, Yi Bo took the chance and capture Zhan’s lips. 

“Are you sure?” Zhan asked when they came up for air.

“I’m so sure.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> Author notes 3. Ok, I tried. Still not happy (I think it´s shit), but I can´t improve it anymore.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.  
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Smut fest ahead!  
> Extremely explicit stuff. Read with caution. NSFW.

That was all the confirmation Zhan needed. He took Yi Bo in his arms and pulled him towards the bed. Then, he rolled him over so Zhan ended up on top of Yi Bo. They looked intensely into each other’s eyes for a moment. Passion was present in both stares, but also… there was something else. Something that neither of them had put a name on yet. Finally, Zhan broke the silence between them.

“We can stop at any time. You just need to tell me…”

Yi Bo put a finger onto Zhan’s mouth, silencing him, and said in a sultry voice.

“Why would I do that? This is what I want.”

Zhan smiled, then his face turned serious. “Okay, just remember YOU call the shots here.”

Yi Bo nodded, and said to Zhan. “You talk too much, Zhan Zhan,” capturing Zhan’s lips with his mouth, not letting it go. 

Zhan kissed Yi Bo lazily at first, savoring every moment, then he used his tongue to caress his lips, finally seeking entrance to the younger man’s mouth. Yi Bo complied eagerly, letting Zhan’s tongue in. His own tongue started to swirl around Zhan’s in a wanton dance for dominance.

They stopped for air, and Zhan took the hem of Yi Bo’s tank top and helped him to get rid of it. In turn, Yi Bo slowly unbuttoned Zhan’s pajama shirt, and in the process, he just uncovered Zhan’s left shoulder, letting it out and kissing it. Eventually, he removed the garment completely, embracing Zhan. They continued kissing and caressing each other.

Zhan’s hands were not idle. They roamed around Yi Bo’s body, touching everywhere. They explored Bo’s abdomen and chest, landing on his nipples. Zhan started caressing them, occasionally pinching softly, eliciting low groans from Bo.

Yi Bo’s hands ran through Zhan’s hair, enjoying the soft sensation of them and the sweet scent that reached his nose. _I could stay like this forever,_ he thought.

Zhan left Yi Bo’s mouth and started nibbling his ears, following his jawline while placing soft kisses along the way. The younger man started moaning Zhan’s name, and then Zhan had to stop and tell Yi Bo.

“You turn me on like no one else.”

Zhan’s breathing was quick and shallow, all his senses heightened. He resumed his mouth exploration of Yi Bo’s hot body. Now, it was his mouth that reached Bo’s nipples, and he starting kissing them, taking occasional soft bites that had Bo very close to the edge.

“Please, Zhan… I need to …”

“Not yet, my baby.”

Zhan ge kept kissing Bo’s body, reaching the glorious six-pack, licking, kissing, biting lazily at times and then with some traces of desperation. 

He stopped for a minute, and kneeled on the bed. Yi Bo whimpered from the lack of contact. Then, Zhan asked silently for permission. Yi Bo understood. The older man started undressing Bo. He let him do as he pleased. 

Finally, Zhan had Yi Bo exactly as he had been fantasizing for a long time: stark naked on his bed. He took a minute to gaze at the young man that was driving him crazy with desire. Then Yi Bo pleaded.

“Will you make me beg…?”

“Never my…” he answered, stopping in the middle of the sentence. What was he really about to say? He didn’t ponder on it, and finished, “…baby.”

He removed his own clothes, and got up. He reached for the nightstand drawer. Zhan took out a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. Threw them on the bed besides Bo and climbed on top of Bo again.

He resumed kissing and caressing Bo, who had become a wobbly mess under Zhan’s hands. An electrical current ran through him from head to toe. He was becoming impatient when suddenly, Zhan took Bo’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue from the base to the tip of Yi Bo’s member. Occasionally, he would stop at the tip, making swirling movements.

When he judged that Bo was relaxed enough, he stopped briefly to open the lube and coated three of his fingers generously with the substance. Pained to part from Bo’s body he asked.

“Are you ready?”

Bo just nodded. Incapable of producing any sound that was not a moan. Then, Zhan proceeded to introduce one finger into Yi Bo’s entrance, moving it very slowly , just in and out at first and, when he believed Bo was ready, he began stretching him.

At first, Yi Bo was so tight that it was difficult for Zhan to start the preparation process. However, he welcomed the intrusion because, in his mind, it made him closer to get what he wanted. 

“Baby, “Zhan interrupted Yi Bo’s thoughts. “Can I add another one?”

Yi Bo just nodded. Zhan then added a second finger and continued stretching Bo. Working his fingers to open up the younger man, this time, Zhan curled his fingers and searched for Yi Bo’s prostate.

Yi Bo moaned, a toe-curling current of pleasure ran through his body. He closed his eyes and saw stars. 

“Aaaggain… please.” He begged.

Zhan continued his mission, which was to pleasure Bo while working him open to receive him. Yi Bo seriously believed he would literally die from so much bliss. This was nothing like he imagined, it was a gazillion times better.

Yi Bo found again his voice and whined to Zhan. “Please, I’m ready.”

Zhan ignored him. As impatient as he was to enter Bo, he knew he wasn’t ready yet. If he rushed it he would end up hurting his baby. He would not have any of it.

The older man held Bo and added a third finger, stretching him again and searching for the other man’s prostate. Bo was a total mess, he kept asking for Zhan. 

Finally, Zhan took pity on both of them and rolled the condom on his member. He wanted to make it special for Bo. He wanted this to be unforgettable. He wanted to be forever remembered by Bo. At that thought he paused. Did he really want to be remembered? He hesitated. His brain protested, No! He didn’t want to be remembered, he wanted to stay present.

But then, Yi Bo cried out. It reminded Zhan of what would come for both of them. He suggested Yi Bo.

“It might be easier for you this time if you turn over,” Zhan said.

Yi Bo was reluctant. He paused while thinking about it. Then he declined saying.

“No.”

“Why?” Zhan asked worried about him.

“I… I want to see you.”

Zhan closed his eyes, shivering. Then he opened up again surprised when Bo’s hand took his dick and guided him towards his entrance.

“Wait!” Zhan exclaimed. He took the bottle of lube and coated his dick profusely.

Then, very slowly, he began to push against Yi Bo’s entrance. Two lonely tears ran down Yi Bo cheeks. Zhan worried and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Just a… minute. I… need to … adjust.”

“We can stop…”

“NO! I just need a moment.”

Zhan stole a hot passionate kiss from Bo, waiting for him to signal to continue. He wouldn’t move a millimeter if Yi Bo didn’t ask him to do so.

To be honest, he also needed a pause. Otherwise, he’d come then and there. Bo was so hot and tight, squeezing hard around his shaft.

Bo returned to his senses and whined to Zhan.

“Please… move.”

Zhan controlled the first few thrusts, going slow and steady. He found Bo´s prostate and Bo started to lose it. He moaned and begged for more. Groaning and calling for Zhan… for more of this overwhelming sensation. He reached out for Zhan’s waist, touching him wherever he could.

Increasing his speed Zhan was so close to his orgasm, he breathed deeply to calm down. He needed to make it good for Bo. This was not about his pleasure, it was about Yi Bo´s.

Continuing for a short while, Zhan noticed that Bo tried to reach his own cock. He caught his hand midair and said to him.

“Wait, baby. I got you.”

Zhan, then started stroking Yi Bo´s cock. Feeling the wetness at the tip. Bo was so ready to come and he was too.

“Wanna come?” Zhan asked.

The mindless mess that Bo became answered.

“Fuck… yeah.”

Going faster in both fronts Zhan reached his climax first, then he felt Bo´s come on his abdomen, hot and sticky. 

He started separating from Yi Bo´s body, when surprisingly, Yi Bo used his legs to hold him in place. Zhan was startled.

“Not yet, please,” Yi Bo pleaded. 

They stared at each other for a moment, committing that instant to memory. Storing those strange feelings in their hearts.

After a moment, Yi Bo let Zhan go. Zhan took off the condom and disposed it. He returned to bed, very silently. Yi Bo had not moved at all, regaining his breath. Zhan laid beside him. 

Bo turned to Zhan and hugged him. Zhan held him, his head on Zhan chest. They were euphoric, but also, there was a feeling of yearning and some desperation floating in the air.

Zhan held him tighter, dropping a butterfly kiss on his forehead. Yi Bo was so overwhelmed both physically and emotionally. He didn’t dare break the silence. Like any word would break the spell that got them together at that moment.

They stayed in each other’s arms, basking in their warm. Finally, Zhan spoke.

“How are you?”

“Marvelous.”

He wanted to ask more. Something about how it was for Bo. He found out he was afraid. Afraid of causing Bo to be underwhelmed. He wasn’t sure he had measured up to Bo´s expectations. So, he could only come up with a simple question.

“Are you happy?”

Immediately, he regretted asking that. Yi Bo moved to look at him directly in the eyes and murmured.

“Very happy,” while his heart threatened to get out of his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Author notes 3. Okay, this chapter is very meaningful for me. Maybe, some of you have wondered why is RENT the title of this story? Because it´s a songfic. The song is RENT by Pet Shop Boys. I included a link for anyone that would want to listen to it. One of the verses of that song literally says “Words mean so little and money less, when you are lying next to me.” Those lines inspired the last scene of this chapter, which was the first scene I imagined for this story.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> [Rent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zoj8OYEmNg)

Daylight found them entangled with each other. The night before, Zhan had only thought about cleaning them up. He had gone and gotten a washcloth, cleaned himself and Bo, and went back to bed…to Bo di.

He was feeling very conflicted afterwards, he felt happy. But at the same time, he felt guilty and afraid. He realized that Bo was like a drug to him. He was high on Bo, but soon he would have to go back home. What would happen then?

Soon, he realized that Bo had fell asleep. He held him, caressing Bo’s hair, while staring at his beautiful face. Zhan finally fell asleep too.

The next morning, Yi Bo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Zhan’s beautiful face sleeping peacefully. He felt… strange. He took a mental inventory of his body and found out that he hurt almost everywhere. However, he didn’t mind it at all.

He was elated. Last night had been incredible. The myriad of sensations Zhan had showed him, coming from his own body was just unbelievable. But there was something even more important. He had experienced all of this with HIM, with Zhan. He had never even dreamed about something like this when he had met him.

He was pondering on all of this, when Zhan opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Bo next to him. Then, his expression changed a little, slightly frowning. Anxiously, he asked.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?”

Bo just nodded while blushing. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious. Memories from last night hit him like a high-speed train, hard and fast.

Zhan could read this on Bo’s face, and smiled. Memories also came back to him. The most incredible ones. He didn’t want Yi Bo to be in pain, so he disentangled himself from Yi Bo’s embrace and got up.

“I’ll run you a bath, baby. It’ll help.” Zhan said, while walking towards his private bathroom. He made sure the temperature was adequate, and went back to the room to help Yi Bo move.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll help you get there,” he told Yi Bo while extending his hands.

Yi Bo reached out and met Zhan’s hands. He didn’t protest because he indeed needed some help to move.

Shit, he thought. Zhan was really gentle last night, what happens when you have rough sex?!

Zhan seemed to read his mind and commented offhandedly. 

“It’s not always like this, you know. Your body will get used to it.”

With that, Yi Bo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Great, he thought, it does not always hurt afterwards. We can keep doing it. And then, he blushed at his own thought.

They reached the bathroom, Zhan helped Bo to get into the bathtub. Once he was comfortably settled, Zhan started bathing him. He washed his hair, careful to disentangling it. Yi Bo could feel Zhan’s hands on his shoulders, massaging his muscles carefully, almost caressing them.

Yi Bo relaxed and enjoyed the warm water’s sensation on his body. He also took delight in Zhan’s touch. Once the water started getting cold, Zhan helped him out of the bathtub, dried him off and sat him on the bed while he went to Bo’s room to collect some clothes for him.

He got dressed while Zhan was taking a shower. Zhan got out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Yi Bo had already seen Zhan’s naked body many times, but it never failed to astonish him. He couldn’t get his mind wrapped around the fact that HE of all the people in this world was having sex with that gorgeous man. 

He was totally distracted by those thoughts when Zhan asked seriously.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I’m better,” Yi Bo answered.

“What about some breakfast?” Zhan spoke.

As on cue, his stomach started growling. Yi Bo smiled bashfully and got up. Zhan tried to assist him, but Bo didn’t need it, so he stood back.

They had breakfast and Zhan actually had to go back to work on those documents he had been working on the night before. Yi Bo decided to read a book, so both of them installed themselves in the apartment’s studio, one seated beside the other, reading silently.

It was not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. At one point, Yi Bo got tired and shifted his position, so his head ended up on Zhan’s lap while both continued reading. 

They stayed at home that day. At night, Yi Bo was feeling really better and went to Zhan’s bedroom again. Zhan was somewhat reluctant to touch Yi Bo. Bo di, took Zhan’s face in his hands and looked at him intensely saying:  
“I won’t break Zhan, please.”

And it was all Zhan needed to hear. That night he was even tenderer with Yi Bo. Their kisses were sweeter, their caresses lighter.

Many nights came after that. Some full of passion and desire. Some full of desperation. Some full of something… unknown, indescribable for them. 

Sometimes it was even funny since at one time, Zhan had a meeting the next morning and both of them found out that they could not wear any normal shirt because his whole body (including neck and collarbone) was completely covered in hickeys. So, after a wardrobe emergency, both attended Zhan’s meeting wearing turtlenecks. Both of them thought it was hilarious and laughed non-stop for hours.

Like water running through the fingers of an open hand, a month and a half passed. Zhan was getting anxious. What was going to happen? His time here was limited and Bo… he didn’t know what to do. To be honest, he didn’t want to be separated from Bo. He needed him. 

He knew, that non-strings attached thing had gone to shit a long ago for him. He was very attached to Bo. Their chemistry was beyond this world. However, he didn’t know about Bo. 

One night, Zhan was in the living room, standing in front of the window with the lights off, admiring the city lights, then Bo walked towards him. Zhan felt his presence and suddenly he grabbed Bo´s hands while cornering Bo against the nearest wall. He didn’t say a word, he just looked at Yi Bo in the eyes and kissed him.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed Bo and carried him bridal style to his room. He delicately deposited him on the bed. No words were uttered. Both got naked hurriedly. Zhan stopped the frenzy and looked at Bo. He was on top of Bo di, silently asking permission. Yi Bo only gave him access as an answer. Diligently, he went for the necessities and prepared Bo very carefully.

When Bo was ready, he entered him. All this time, they were silent. Just the sounds of their mating and their breathing were heard. Zhan looked at Yi Bo’s eyes the whole time, an indecipherable look on his own gaze. Out of the blue, a treacherous thought assaulted Bo, is this having sex or… making love? Neither of them would have known at that point.

This evoked such deep… sensations, feelings, something. They came together, feeling sated and peaceful. Zhan kissed Yi Bo and held him firmly, like he would disappear. Yi Bo cleaned them both and laid next to Zhan. He noticed that Zhan drifted off to sleep. Zhan had looked so peaceful, like that first morning together. Then, he remembered. Zhan has given him permission to take a picture of him sleeping. This looked like the perfect opportunity.

Careful not to disturb Zhan, he got up and went to his room to retrieve the phone Zhan gave him. He found the golden phone on his nightstand, taking it, he went back to Zhan’s room.

Zhan was now resting on his left side. He looked… ethereally beautiful. So, Bo viewed this as his golden opportunity. Cautiously, he looked for the best shot. When he was satisfied, he finally took the picture.

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. How could this happen? No! His brain shouted. Yes!, his heart answered. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! he thought. He felt like fucking crying. Why him? Shit! What am I going to do? Meanwhile, Zhan breathed evenly, sleeping without moving.

Yi Bo kneeled down in front of Zhan, admiring his face. Wanting to memorize every single feature of the man.

Slowly and tenderly, he caressed his face and planted a butterfly kiss on his forehead. Then, he murmured to Zhan:

“Forgive me Zhan, I betrayed your trust. I’m so sorry. I didn’t plan for this. I…”

His voice broke. He was on the verge of tears. He continued.

“I’m sorry… my love. I fell in love with you.”

He looked again at the sleeping figure.

“I love you so much, it hurts.”

He got up, went to his side of the bed, turned off the lights and laid down next to Zhan. He spooned Zhan and closed his eyes.

In the middle of the darkness that engulfed the bedroom, Zhan opened up his eyes. He had never felt so immensely happy and utterly terrified at the same time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for thekudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Author notes 3: In an internal debate about writing a sequel or adding chapters to this. Also, anyone interested in being my editor? It would be so much appreciated. I have a new idea, but the plot is not as simple as this one. Thanks.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Nothing explicit, at all.

Zhan felt like a raft in a sea of confusion, just drifting away aimlessly. A part of him was fucking elated by Bo’s words. He knew that they were not intended for his ears. It was not really a confession from Bo, it had been just a slip of the tongue. BUT anyway, the question here was what was he going to do?

He wanted to have Bo by his side more than anything in the world. But that would imply Bo needed to go back to China with him and he wasn’t sure the younger man wanted that at this time.

He had to take into consideration Bo’s desires. Zhan didn’t even know how to pose that question. He was really racking his brains around that topic.  
He needed to take into account many things. If Bo went back with him, what would he do there? Bo could study, and? What would Zhan offer him? Just his body? In what capacity would Bo stay by his side? His lover? His dirty little secret? What? 

No! He deserved the world. Was he able to give it to him? This stuff was really torturing him. Would Zhan come out at least to his family to give Bo the place he deserved? Was he capable to at least stop pretending he liked women?

In the middle of this turmoil, his phone rang. It was one of his future partners. It seemed that an opportunity to meet a new investor presented. He was inviting Zhan to a very formal benefit gala at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He accepted, in part because this was work related, but also because he needed to distract his mind.

The impromptu event was tonight, so he got a tuxedo for himself and prepared. Bo understood this was work related, Zhan had asked him to stay at home since his business partner was sending a driver to pick him up.

Zhan looked stunning in that tuxedo, Bo had to give him that. Internally he was very unsettled because other people would look at him and surely would find Zhan dashing.

Finally, the time came and the driver was waiting for Zhan in front of the building. Zhan turned to face Yi Bo and asked.

“How do I look, Bo di?”

“Perfect,” Yi Bo mumbled.

“What?” Zhan asked.

“You look perfect. You are perfect,” Bo answered.

Zhan looked at him with soft eyes. Then he proceeded to kiss Bo on his forehead. 

“I’m far from it, sweetheart,” he added while thinking. I wish I were perfect for you.

Zhan went out. He got into the limo and his driver took him to his destination. Meanwhile, Yi Bo was seriously thinking about his last night’s discovery. He loved Zhan. He was in love with him. What would he do? What did he really want?

He found the answer easily. He wanted for Zhan to love him back. He wanted love, true and unconditional love. He knew he deserved that because his love for Zhan was like that. But… would he ask Zhan about his feelings? He didn’t think so. He was so afraid that his feelings would not be reciprocated.

Zhan arrived to the venue and quickly located his partner. The potential investor hadn’t arrived yet. The party was boring and too formal for his taste, but he was already used to these kind of events. This was a paid event, so he quickly asked his partner if he could purchase a ticket for his cousin. Everything went smoothly, and soon a ticket for Yi Bo was ready at the entrance.

Zhan took his golden phone, the one that have only Yi Bo’s number registered and called the younger man. Yi Bo picked fast.

“Zhan?”

“Yeah sweetheart.”

“What happened?” 

“Do you want to attend a boring party?”

“With you?”

“Of course.”

“Sure.”

“Put on that tuxedo that’s in your wardrobe, take the car and come. Your ticket is paid and it’s waiting for you at the entrance. Give your name.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“See you sweetheart.”

Yi Bo smiled, Zhan was crazy, but he loved that craziness. He went to his room to take a quick shower and get ready. When he stared at his reflection, he felt satisfied. He looked… amazing, even if he said so himself. He took the car keys and went to the museum.

His ticket was at the entrance like Zhan had told him. So getting in was not a problem. He was very distracted looking for Zhan, so he didn’t notice a young man walking straight towards him. The man touched his back startling him. He was about to protest when he finally spoke.

“Looking good Yi Bo. What the fuck are you doing here?”

He turned his face to find Seungjoo looking at him with a surprised expression.

Bo was stunned, so he didn’t answer immediately. Seungjoo continued.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Finally, Yi Bo found his voice and replied.

“I am.”

“Oh, really? In a party, wearing a tuxedo? How cool!” Seungjoo responded, full of irony.

“My boss forgot something, I brought it to him,” Bo replied.

In the meantime, Zhan’s eyes located Bo. He watched the whole exchange worried. Who was that man? Why was Bo talking to him? Why did he look so nervous? Those were the questions in Zhan’s mind.

He couldn’t leave the conversation he was in, so he’d have to wait to know all those things. At the same time, Yi Bo´s eyes found Zhan. They exchanged a quick gaze at each other for a minute. Seungjoo followed the direction of Bo´s look and commented.

“THAT is your boss?”

“Mn. That’s Mr. Xiao.”

“The incredibly handsome one?” Seungjoo asked again, just to be sure.

Yi Bo moved his head swiftly to look at his friend. 

“What? Am I lying?” 

Yi Bo just said no with his head. Trying to keep his cool, he asked Seungjoo.

“What are you doing here?”

“Business. Don’t even try to change the subject Yi Bo.”

Yi Bo turned again to look at Zhan, while chewing his lower lip.

“Oh my God! You two are fucking!” Seungjoo interjected.

Yi Bo tried to deny it.

“It;s not that…”

“Shit, Bo. You are in love with him!”

“That’s not…” the rest of that sentence died in his lips.

“You can’t even deny it.”

“Why… why would you say that?”

“Because you look at him like he was the one that hung the moon on the sky and ignited the sun, my friend. I can’t criticize your taste, though.”

“Shut up!” Yi Bo said. Afraid that Zhan could listen.

Seungjoo was ignoring Yi Bo, while watching Zhan intensely. Oh shit! He thought.

“Looks like he’s not better than you, Bo.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He looks at me like he’s thinking how to kill me and make my body disappear without a trace.”

“Please, shut up,” Yi Bo murmured.

Zhan could finally excuse himself and immediately went to Yi Bo. He stood in front of Yi Bo and Seungjoo, expectantly.

“Mr. Xiao” Yi Bo broke the silence, “May I introduce you to Mr. Seungjoo Kim, he’s a partner in the company I work for.”

Zhan bowed slightly while saying, “Nice to meet you,” and offered his hand.  
Seungjoo shook his hand and spoke to Yi Bo.

“You hurt me Bo, you didn’t tell him we know each other personally.”

Zhan was livid. Jealousy was eating him. How this man knew Bo? What was him to Bo? His emotions threatened to get out of control.

“He’s my friend since childhood. Our fathers are business partners and lifelong friends,” Yi Bo finally commented, eyes downcast.

“That’s more like it. We even shared nannies,” Seungjoo added.

Zhan knew the implications of this encounter. Seungjoo had to know there was something going on between them.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the three of them. Seungjoo was watching them like a hawk, with a calculating gaze.

“This is a happy occasion. You never have time to visit me anymore Bo.   
What about a selfie, uh?” Seungjoo said, while putting his arm on Bo’s shoulders.

Zhan and Bo stiffened. Seungjoo proceeded to take out his cellphone and took the picture of a very mortified Bo and him.

“Now you two!” Seungjoo said.

Yi Bo was about to say something, when Zhan took him by the waist and held him for a picture, while saying. 

“Sure, please use my cellphone.”

And he handed his golden cellphone to Seungjoo. The other man took the picture, where Zhan and Bo were looking at each other instead of at the camera.

Seungjoo didn’t return the cellphone immediately. Instead, he looked for Yi Bo’s name in the contact list and send the picture to him. Yi Bo’s cellphone beeped at that moment, receiving the image. Zhan’s phone was given back. Zhan took him, and then Seungjoo said. 

“Well, it was so nice to meet you Mr. Xiao. I hope this is not the last time we see each other,” and then, he said to Yi Bo.

“Bo, don’t be a stranger,” and without further ado, he left them.

They were silent for a while. Finally, Zhan said to Bo.

“You look so handsome, sweetheart,” after some time, Yi Bo finally said.

“Do you want to stay here?” Zhan looked at him and answered.

“I’d rather go home with you.”

Yi Bo smiled shyly, then he commented.

“I’ll get the car. See you at the entrance.”

While Yi Bo went to fetch the car, Zhan said goodbye to his partners. He was walking towards the exit, when Seungjoo approached him.

“Can I have a word with you, Mr. Xiao?”

Zhan stopped and looked at Seungjoo. 

“Of course.” He said.

“We REALLY need to talk, give me a call when you have time,” he said while putting a business card in Zhan’s palm, leaving him at once.

Zhan looked carefully at the business card in his hand. Silently, he stored it safely. He didn’t want to think about it right now. He felt an urgency to see Yi Bo and went to him.

Yi Bo was already waiting for him at the car. He was nervous about his encounter with Seungjoo. This could bring trouble for them. He spotted Zhan and followed his silhouette moving towards him.

Zhan got in the car. As soon as he closed the door, Bo tried to apologize.  
“Zhan I’m…”

Zhan silenced him with his lips. Bo was surprised, but melted into the kiss. 

“I need you.” Zhan said desperately.

“You have me.”

“Would you…” he swallowed hard. “Would you take me?” Zhan finally said.

And Yi Bo was rendered speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author notes 3: No sequel will be written. I´ll finish this in one go. So more chapters for this story.
> 
> Author notes 4: This chapter is all over the place. I had a block, and then it became something I didn´t plan. Not so happy. I don´t think it flows (if that make sense).
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> SMUT fest ahead. NSFW. Explicit content.

Yi Bo drove in silence the rest of the way. He didn’t think it was wise to ask all the questions that popped up in his mind while driving a car that costs more than 3 million dollars. His brain was in a loop, he remembered clearly that Zhan had said he wouldn’t bottom, then why? Why had he asked for that? He hadn’t even dared to dream about something like that. But now that the possibility existed, he really, really wanted it.

Zhan was equally silent, a little bit uneasy. He knew exactly what he was asking from Bo. He felt the need to be completely possessed by Yi Bo. This was unexplainable for a control freak like him, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck right now. He needed Bo, and he needed him now.

Bo really played with fire because they arrived at the apartment in a record time. Once they crossed the door, Yi Bo was the first to speak.

“Why?... I mean… You said you don’t...”

“I’ve never tried it, sweetheart.”

Bo was really surprised. A man like Zhan would have a lot of offers, many options for sure. So, why had he not tried it yet?

“Why?” He dared to ask.

“It’s all about control, baby. You have to relinquish control to be able to enjoy it. I’ve never been good at that. It’s a personality trait, I guess.”

“Then… why me?” Yi Bo questioned.

In a nanosecond, Zhan came up with gazillion reasons in his mind. Because you are beautiful, because I’m safe with you, because you would never betray me, because you are unique, because it can’t be anyone but you, because I …

“Because I trust you, sweetheart,” was the simple answer he gave Bo.

“Am I really allowed to…?” Bo was hesitant.

“Anything…everything,” Zhan murmured.

Yi Bo attacked his mouth immediately. Holding both of Zhan’s wrist in his own hands and moving them above Zhan’s head. Zhan opened his eyes, surprised. He jerked his body a little bit, but Yi Bo kept his hold on him.

“Don’t resist, my beautiful Zhan. Give yourself to me,” Yi Bo said in a commanding voice.

That alone, send shivers down Zhan’s spine while provoking a massive hard on for both of them. Bo didn’t even sound like himself. It seemed like a lusty demon had possessed him.

Yi Bo took both of Zhan’s hands in one of his and undid his bowtie with the other one. He kept kissing Zhan, nibbling his ears, and giving soft bites in his neck. 

“Baby, please,” Zhan moaned.

Yi Bo smirked, while letting Zhan lower his hands. He held Zhan by the waist, yanking the man towards him.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do tonight, my beautiful. I’m in charge,” Bo sounded so aggressive, and Zhan was loving it!

Bo continued to undress Zhan. He took Zhan’s jacket and discarded it. Then he proceeded to unbutton Zhan’s shirt, slowly dropping kisses along Zhan’s torso, biting his nipples in the process. They haven’t reached the bedroom yet, and Zhan was already shirtless. Bo took Zhan’s belt with both hands to unbuckle it and dropped it on the floor, adding it to the Zhan’s clothes trail they were making in their way to the older man’s bedroom. 

When they finally reached the bed, Zhan was totally naked. Kisses and caresses were never stopped on their way. So there they were, Zhan utterly naked on the bed and Bo standing in front of him, still wearing his tux, drinking in that sight, and licking his own lips.

Yi Bo was nervous, but he didn’t show it. This was doubly special for him. First of all, he got to be the first one to take Zhan, the man he loved, and secondly it was his own first time as a top. For Bo it meant the world, he felt so privileged. So he wanted it to be perfect. He had to control the impulse of debauching Zhan like a savage. Finally, Zhan spoke.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, but you’re wearing too many clothes, sweetheart.”

Bo undressed purposefully, teasingly, and slowly. He wanted Zhan to remember this forever, like he would for sure. He was so certain that if reincarnation existed, the image of Zhan naked, waiting for him, would survive many lives in his soul.

After what seemed an eternity for Zhan, Yi Bo got naked. He immediately went to the nightstand drawer and got the condoms and lube from their stash and put them beside Zhan.

Slowly, he crawled on the bed until he reached Zhan getting on top of him. He kissed him, languidly first and then frantically, opening Zhan’s mouth with his tongue, exploring it thoroughly. He licked his lips, his jawline and lost himself at the crook of Zhan’s neck, inhaling the perfume of his skin.

Bo ran his hands through Zhan’s hair, which felt like the finest silk. He nibbled his ears, kissed his nape, licked his collarbone and decided his mouth really need to roam around Zhan’s chest and torso.

Zhan’s hands were mainly in Yi Bo’s hair. He knew he had a fixation with it, and he didn’t care at that moment. He was going crazy under Yi Bo’s touches. He knew it then, he was letting himself go, losing himself in the sensations that Bo provoked in him.

For a moment, Yi Bo stopped to look at Zhan. Emotion filled his eyes. He wanted to tell him so many things, but couldn’t. He wanted him to know he was the one, his beloved, but he didn’t dare. So, he only told him:

“Let me worship you,” and that he did.

Reverently, he continued his exploration of Zhan’s skin, reaching his cock and enveloping it with his mouth. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip, so he tasted Zhan, sweet and salty. Relaxing his jaw muscles, he deep-throated it, sending Zhan to another galaxy.

Zhan’s breathing was labored and uneven. Letting go was always so difficult for him, except when it came to Bo. The excitement to come was undeniable. Bo had proven himself to be a worthy student, learning everything to a level of excellence. He had to ask him to stop, otherwise he’d come very soon.

“Baby… please…I’ll…”

“Not yet, my beautiful.”

Bo took a deep breath, and finally reached for the lube. He opened it and following Zhan’s lessons coated three of his fingers very generously. He looked at Zhan, who laid on the bed like a rag doll, and requested permission silently. Using just one finger at first, he started getting him ready. Zhan welcomed the intrusion, forcing himself to relax. Bo remembered every sensation from his first time, so he was extra careful. The second finger entered more easily, and Bo started stretching Zhan. 

Zhan whimpered a little, but said nothing. At last, the third finger joined the other two. Bo was eager to show Zhan everything he had learned and curved his fingers a little, touching Zhan’s sweet spot and earning a low moan from him. Finally, Zhan was ready for Bo. 

Yi Bo was about to ask Zhan if he wanted to turn over, when the older man interrupted.

“Sweetheart, I have a request.”

Bo looked at him expectantly. Although he told Zhan he was in charge, he would do anything Zhan asked, give anything he’d request. 

“Yeah?”

Zhan hesitated and started blushing.

“Can I… can I… ride you?”

“But…but… It’d hurt you,” Bo protested.

“I don’t care,” I want to look at your eyes, and feel your heart next to mine, Zhan thought. 

Yi Bo just nodded. That was unexpected. But he would take anything that Zhan wanted to give him. Anything, he didn’t care.

So he sat on the bed, and rolled the condom over his dick coating it profusely with lube. Zhan kneeled in front of him. He kept himself aloft, by supporting himself on Yi Bo’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Yi Bo put his hands on Zhan’s slender hips, to guide him. Zhan let go of one of Yi Bo’s shoulders and grabbed Bo’s shaft from behind his own back, to position himself.

When the tip of Yi Bo´s dick reached his entrance, he steeled himself a little and then he forced himself to relax, descending slowly to impale himself.

The burning sensation came paired with a flash of pleasure. Zhan threw his head back and hissed. Zhan didn’t move for a moment, letting his body adjust, hugging Yi Bo loosely. He felt so full, he knew it would be difficult to walk tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He was exultant.

On Yi Bo’s front the pause was more than welcomed. Zhan was so hot and tight for him, and he was going crazy. Acute sensations threatened to make him lose control too soon. 

Eventually, Zhan started moving with Bo’s support, unhurriedly at first and hastily later. Zhan felt like he was hit by lightning. A pleasure current ran through his nerves along his body. He shifted a little, changing the angle, hitting his prostate in full force. He arched his back while moaning Yi Bo’s name.

Bo felt like his insides were about to melt from the heat of their mating. His orgasm slowly building in his loins. He grabbed Zhan by his nape and brought him closer, kissing him wildly, biting his lower lip. Then he grabbed a fistful of Zhan’s hair to make him expose his neck, licking it and finally biting him, marking him.

Zhan was enraptured by Yi Bo, he never thought he could feel pleasure being a bottom. But he wouldn’t do for anybody else, just for Bo. He knew that for certain.

Bo was afraid of coming before Zhan, would lose control and he didn’t want that. He was about to grab Zhan’s cock, when Zhan let out a low groan and came untouched shooting his load on Yi Bo’s abdomen hot and sticky, collapsing on Bo after that.

Bo followed really soon, shouting Zhan’s name. Before collapsing on the bed, Zhan kissed Bo tenderly, caressing his tongue with his own. Letting go of Yi Bo´s mouth, he mumbled while looking Bo directly at his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“For what, Zhan Zhan?”

“For this. “

He slowly separated from Bo, resting the left side of his body on the bed and propping up his head on his hand, while regaining his breath. 

Bo laid on his back, looking at Zhan. He stood up and went for a washcloth to clean them both and returned to his previous position. He grew a pair and dared to ask.

“How was…it? I mean… for you.”

Zhan pondered a little before answering. “It was amazing, sweetheart.” 

Just with you, he thought but didn’t say.

“What about you? What do you enjoy most, top or bottom?” Zhan asked Bo.

Yi Bo thought thoroughly, before saying. “Either? Both? I don’t know”

“Wow, sweetheart. It seems you are a true switch.”

“A what?”

“A true switch, it means you enjoy the same being a top of a bottom. It’s… spicy.”

Yi Bo smirked, while nestling Zhan’s head on his chest. Zhan just let everything be and fell asleep in that position.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don't own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. It needs to be done. Oh well, I'm what I'm, but someone has to be.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> The beginning of ANGST. Nothing explicit here. Just some STUFF mentioned.

Sunlight woke Yi Bo up. Zhan slept peacefully at his side. He marveled watching Zhan’s beautiful profile. He felt complete. There and then, it was the happiest he had ever felt. He tried, but just couldn’t remember a more perfect moment in his life. Zhan had been his last night, truly his, completely his. Bo just loved him so much, he felt his chest constricted or maybe his heart was ready to burst. 

But the clock was ticking and he really needed to think about the future. What would he do when Zhan returned to China? He didn’t want to go back just yet. It was like admitting defeat in front of his father. But, if Zhan asked him to, he would. As long as Zhan loved him. It didn’t matter at all for him.

Zhan started waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yi Bo staring at him, his eyes full of love. Zhan could see it in them so clearly, it almost hurt him to watch them. He wanted Bo at his side more than anything. But he was afraid, very scared how his needs would affect Yi Bo. 

For that moment, he put those thoughts in the back of his mind, and basked in Bo’s presence. He felt some pain in his body after last night’s activities, he tried to get up, but Bo held him in place and told him to wait. He went to the bathroom to run a warm bath, just as Zhan had done for him. 

Zhan just smiled sweetly, he was really touched by Bo’s attitude towards him. He was so precious. Zhan finally took his bath and felt his body relax. The rest of that day, Yi Bo pampered him like he was a delicate baby. He even fed Zhan!

That night, Bo went to Zhan again. That time, Yi Bo wanted to ride Zhan, just like Zhan had done the previous night. That week passed so quickly, that they didn’t really notice. Nights filled with passion and lazy mornings enjoying each other made them forget about time. 

Zhan finally remembered Seungjoo’s card in his wallet. He retrieved it and he felt like it burned his fingers. He manned up and dialed Seungjoo’s number. They agreed to meet the next day, Seungjoo would send a driver for him since both wanted to hide that meeting from Bo.

The other thing that worried Zhan was that his business negotiations were almost done. Everything was carried out smoothly so they were finishing earlier than planned. Yu Bin was insisting on his return to China. So he needed to act fast to get Yi Bo to go back with him.

The meeting day finally arrived. Zhan told Bo he needed to meet new people to explore some new investment possibilities, so Yi Bo stayed at home unaware of what was happening. The driver Seungjoo sent arrived on time, as planned.

Zhan arrived at Seungjoo’s office with dread in his heart. He was afraid Yi Bo’s friend was trying to cause trouble for them. He really didn’t have any idea of what was on Seungjoo’s mind.

In spite of his youth, Seungjoo conducted himself like a businessman already. He politely greeted him, offered him a seat and something to drink. Zhan refused even if he felt his mouth go dry. They looked at each other with apprehension, assessing each other carefully. Eventually, Seungjoo broke the silence. 

“Mr. Xiao, thanks for calling me and coming here,” Seungjoo started. “I’m sure you’re wondering what we would have to talk about.”

“Yi Bo,” was Zhan answer.

“Exactly.”

“What about Yi Bo?” Zhan asked.

“What about him, Mr. Zhan?” questioned Seungjoo, inquisitive.

“I don’t know what you…” Zhan tried to answer, but was suddenly interrupted by Seungjoo.

“Oh, please! Can we just cut the crap and speak frankly?”

Zhan was taken aback by Seungjoo’s abrupt sentence. He tried to keep his cool, his impassive mask carefully in place.

“What is it you wish to discuss with me?” He asked, calmly. 

“I know you are…” Seungjoo stopped himself from saying fucking, and continued “…together.” He really didn’t need to be crude.

“Did he tell you?”

“He didn’t need to. I just know him so well.”

Zhan shifted uncomfortable in his seat. There was a silent question on his face, but he didn’t dare to openly ask. He was afraid of Seungjoo’s answer. The younger man looked at him, incredulous. Then, he couldn’t help it, he just laughed.

“Come on Mr. Xiao! Don’t be like that. No need to be jealous. He’s like a brother to me. I’m the only child of my parents. We were practically raised together, he’s my bro. Besides,” he continued. “I’m straight.”

Zhan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He eased up a little bit. He still didn’t quite follow Seungjoo’s intentions.

“I’m worried about him. About his future,” Seungjoo went on.

“Why?” Zhan asked.

“I don’t think you know him well. I mean, he’s a really complex character. Let me talk about what I’m sure he didn’t tell you,” he sipped on his water bottle and continued. “He’s the second child of uncle Wang, and he was his favorite. He had always been the golden child of that family. He’s an overachiever, even if things come easily to him, he always works hard,” Zhan kept silent, waiting for the other man to continue.

“Of course you’ve noticed he’s handsome. I heard from father that there is a waiting list of suitable candidates to be considered as his future wife. Of course, those airheads don’t know a) he’s gay and b) he’s been disowned.”

That particular information didn’t sit well on Zhan’s stomach. A wave of nausea invaded him without control.

“He’s quiet, reserved, but loyal to a fault. He has very few friends mostly from early infancy. He doesn’t trust people easily, that’s why I’m surprised…”he didn’t continue.

“As for his future. It was carefully planned. He chose his major, but uncle Wang was planning to establish a new company just for him to manage. He received an early admission letter from Harvard. He didn’t apply anywhere else. He was just so confident.” 

Zhan was impressed. He couldn’t deny it. He somehow knew Bo was special, but now he had confirmed he was brilliant in many ways.

“What uncle Wang did to him was really shitty, if you ask me, but in some twisted way, I’m relieved. They would have tried to force him to live a life that’s just not for him.”

Zhan nodded, understanding wholeheartedly what Seungjoo was saying. He knew too well what living that kind of life meant. He dared to speak.  
“Did you try to help him?”

“Of course, Mr. Xiao. I got him his job. He wouldn’t accept money from me. He just accepted to stay with me for a few days until he could rent that… shithole where he lives.”

“I’ve tried to make him move out of that place.”

“I just bet he said no. Right?” Zhan just nodded. 

“That’s a mistake with Bo. He’s very proud. In his eyes, that shithole is the storage for the remnant of his dignity. He would never ever accept money that he hasn’t earned.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Listen, Mr. Xiao. I think you know how he feels about you,” Zhan looked elsewhere, eyes downcast.

“What do you feel for him?”

Zhan hesitated. “I…”

That was exactly what Seungjoo was afraid of. Zhan had not acknowledged his own feelings yet. This could lead to a disastrous path it they got really together too soon. And that was without mentioning how Yi Bo’s future could be compromised.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to,” Seungjoo was thinking how to help Bo. He didn’t came up with anything useful.

“I have a question,” Zhan interjected. “Why didn’t you or your family help him go to school?”

Seungjoo huffed loudly, a grimace on his face.

“My father forbade me. He took all my resources to do that. He’s too loyal to uncle Wang. Besides, he would have never accepted it. I had a crazy idea…”

“Go on.”

“I know people who know people in Harvard. I was about to talk to them to establish an especial scholarship for a Chinese student…”

“Is that even possible?” Zhan interrupted.

“Sure, it’s never a matter of what you know, it’s who you know.”

“So you could…”

“If I had the money…”

Zhan felt his heart revolt in his chest, but he continued anyway.

“I have the money.”

“Are you sure? Why would you do that? I think… It would go against your interests. If I’m not mistaken.”

Zhan closed his eyes. The physical effort to control his emotions visible to Seungjoo. He really didn’t want to do this. Every cell of his body was screaming to stop this madness. But he couldn’t, in good conscience, deny Bo an opportunity to freely choose.

He was still fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. At last, he got control of his emotions and spoke.

“He must choose freely.”

Seungjoo stared at Zhan incredulous. What was this man made of? He asked himself. Did his feelings for Bo lay so deep to deny himself? That man had just gained a whole bunch of respect and awe from him.

“I have no words, Mr. Xiao.”

“Me neither,” Zhan replied. “I have one condition,” he added.

“Do tell me.”

“He must never find out.”

Oh shit! Seungjoo thought. He really…

Zhan stood up and offered his hand to Seungjoo. 

“It was nice meeting you. I’m so glad he has a friend like you. Whatever happens, please, always look after him.”

Seungjoo shook Zhan’s hand. Unable to speak anymore.

“Please, contact me when everything is set up. I’ll transfer the funds. And…”

“Yes?”

“Let’s be quick.”

After that, Zhan abandoned Seungjoo’s office, leaving the younger man speechless.


	19. Moondust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Author Notes 3: Long chapter by my standards. So, don´t hate me. Comments and curses are most welcomed.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> The song is [ Moondust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WugfwayzeN8) By Jaymes Young
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Angst fest ahead.

Zhan arrived to the apartment after his meeting with Seungjoo with a heavy heart. When he saw Yi Bo, he hugged him so hard that Bo was startled. The younger man sensed something had happened to Zhan, but he didn’t ask. If Zhan wanted to share something with him, he would gladly listen. But if Zhan didn’t want to talk about it, he would respect his silence.

That night, they didn’t even have sex. Zhan was just holding Bo in his arms all night. Bo felt asleep encircled in Zhan’s arms. Zhan didn’t sleep a minute that night, spending it smelling Yi Bo’s fragrance and caressing his hair.

A week went by and he was contacted by Seungjoo. He had to give it to that guy, he was nothing if not expedited. Everything was in place. The younger man even had the thoughtfulness of thinking how Zhan could deduct that money from his taxes. He would be a very valuable business partner someday. 

Two weeks later, the scholarship was properly set up and Zhan transferred the money. Initially, he had wanted to transfer enough money to pay for tuition, housing, books and food for Bo. Seungjoo convinced him otherwise. In Seungjoo´s words, it would be suspicious, “Bo isn’t stupid,” he said.

So the scholarship covered tuition and books for four years. Housing just for six months, and that was all. Knowing Bo, he would look for a part time job to cover the rest of his expenses. Seungjoo also arranged how to contact Bo with the offer. He would barely contact Yi Bo. Neither more nor less than before. A week after all of this procedures, an innocuous looking e-mail reached Yi Bo’s inbox.

It was from Harvard´s admissions office. Just promoting a new scholarship that had just been established and encouraging Yi Bo to apply since he covered the requisites. He was very hesitant at first. The possibility of attending his lifelong dream school was really far off his top priorities at that moment. On a whim, he decided to apply. In his mind, he could always say no at the end, if Zhan asked to go with him.

So he sent the aforementioned application and waited for a response. The answer came back swiftly, he had got it. Now was the time he needed to talk to Zhan. He waited a day to calm himself and regain some resemblance of control over his emotions, then he approached Zhan. 

“Zhan, I…”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I want to talk to you.”

Zhan looked at him, his eyes soft with a trace of sadness in them. “Of course, sweetheart. What is it?”

“I…I would like to know… what your plans are.” He said very hesitantly, looking very unsure.

Zhan took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He blinked a few times, eyes downcast. Finally, he looked at Bo and answered.

“I… I need to go back to China, sweetheart. My business here is almost finished.”

“I know… but…”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…I know we said…” he swallowed hard. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask if you’d like to go back… with me.”

Yi Bo’s heart did a somersault in his chest. This is what he had been waiting for, what he had been dreaming about. But something was missing here. Zhan hadn’t told him why. Why would he want Yi Bo to go back with him?

“Why, Zhan? Why would you like me there?”

Zhan had a lump in his throat. He was silent for a long time. He looked at Bo in the eyes and said, trying to look nonchalant.

“I mean, our chemistry is incredible. I’ve never had a partner like you. I would like to keep what we’ve had here.”

Yi Bo cringed when he heard Zhan. This was so not what he was expecting from Zhan. He still wanted to give Zhan another chance to explain himself.

“And what would I do in China, if I go back with you? You know I have no place to live, no money, no family, nothing.”

“I’d like if you move in… with me.”

“And do what?”

“You could go to the University there.”

“But I wouldn’t have any money.”

“I can support you.”

Yi Bo internally cringed again and questioned Zhan. “Why would you do that? What exactly would I be to you?”

“You’d be my… companion.”

“What does that even mean?” Yi Bo was starting to feel… disappointed.

“You know that back in China, we could not have a relationship out in the open,” Yi Bo knew Zhan was right, so far so good.

“Back there,” Zhan continued, “I usually hire young beautiful ladies to pose as my girlfriends to keep up appearances. They are my romantic partners for public eye.”

Yi Bo was very silent. His mind working, pondering Zhan words. Could he take watching Zhan with some woman in public? Could he stand Zhan holding another person’s hand or kissing them, in public? The answer came quickly, he could if Zhan loved him. He started reciting a mantra in his head: tell me you love me, tell me you love me and I could take anything for you, tell me you love me and I’ll give up Harvard, tell me you love me and I’ll face my father and my family, tell me you love me and I’ll stand public shame. I don’t care. Just tell me you love me.

Zhan stood in front of Bo, watching quietly his face as he went into deep thought. It hurt him to watch Bo’s pained expression. But he kept on, merciless.

“You know that I… care for you.”

Bo fought so hard against the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He would not cry, not in front of Zhan. He still had his pride. 

“So, let me get this. I would be like… a secret mistress, like … your kept man…like… your dirty little secret?” Bo asked.

“Please, don’t say it like that. It’s not…”Zhan couldn’t even finish that sentence.

“Then, people close to you would know about me.”

“Well, some of them.”

“Like who?” Yi Bo insisted.

“Like Yu Bin.”

“Your assistant?”

“Yes.”

“And, who else?”

“No one else,” Zhan responded.

“I see,” Yi Bo said, straightening his back. His eyes turned icy, his face expressionless. “Well, I have my answer,” he continued. “As much as I’m flattered by your offer, I’d have to say no.” It hurt, everything hurt. Speaking, breathing, looking at Zhan.

“I just received an offer for a scholarship,” he kept on. “It seems I’ll go to Harvard after all.” 

Zhan gave him a meek smile and said to him.

“Good for you, Bo. I’m happy for you.”

Bo nodded, and started walking towards his room. He stopped for a little while and told Zhan. “I think it’s best if I go back to my apartment. I’ll go pack.”

Zhan made a physical effort to move. He felt the room spinning. He felt short of breath. He felt he was going to die, then and there. This was so hard, so painful. He went to his room to make a phone call in private. He called Seungjoo.

“Mr. Xiao?”

“Yes.”

“What…?”

“He needs you. He’s going to his apartment.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter. He’ll accept the scholarship.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t leave him alone please,” Zhan pleaded to Seungjoo.

On the other end of the line, Seungjoo grimaced. He was without words. He started doubting his intervention in this… mess. Zhan was about to hang up, when Seungjoo interrupted him.

“Mr. Xiao.”

“Yes.”

“You know, I was curious why Bo had fell so hard and so fast for you.”

“Uh?”

“Now, I know.”

Zhan chuckled.

“And Mr. Xiao.”

“Mn.”

“I’ll always be in Bo’s corner, but…”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be cheering for you from there.”

Zhan let out a self-deprecating and amused laugh.

“You’re a good kid, Seungjoo. Take care of him.”

Zhan finally hung out.

Zhan went out of this bedroom to see Bo out. At the same time, Bo got out of this room, his stuff packed in a duffel bag. 

He was about to give back the golden cellphone Zhan had bought for him. Zhan refused to take it back.

“No, it’s yours. You could call me from it, sometime.”

Yi Bo smiled disheartened and said.

“Yeah, I could,” but he never said he would.

“Can I…can I kiss you?” Zhan requested.

Yi Bo left his duffel bag on the floor, reached out for Zhan, hugging him tightly and kissed him putting all his being in that kiss. After some time, he separated from Zhan.

“Good bye Zhan Zhan, I wish for you to be happy.”

He turned and went for the door without a pause. He didn’t give a chance for Zhan to say anything else to him.

Zhan stood there, wishing God had mercy on him and killed him instantly, because the pain was unbearable.

When Bo reached his apartment, Seungjoo was there waiting for him at the door. Bo felt numb, he kept his emotions bottled during his train trip. He opened the door and he didn’t bother to ask Seungjoo what was going on. He just hugged him and cried bitter tears that came from his broken heart.  
Seungjoo stayed with him for a week, buying food, making him eat. He forced him to take a shower after two days. He felt so guilty. Bo was in pieces. For a moment, he was afraid Bo was going to die of sorrow.

A week later, Bo was in a better state of mind. He replied to the scholarship committee and completed all the required paperwork. The semester would start in two more weeks. He felt like the sun didn’t shine anymore, but he kept on. He terminated his lease and bought a ticket to Boston, he needed to settle down to start college.

Seungjoo watched him with sad eyes and a guilty conscience. He slept at night just thinking it was for Bo, for his future.

Zhan finished his business in a rush. Since the day Bo left, he also left the apartment. He couldn’t stand looking at that empty bed, so he couldn’t even think about sleeping there. A week later, his departure was ready.

Seungjoo sent him a driver to take him to the airport from the hotel he was staying in. A private flight was arranged by Yu Bin from China. Mrs. Ling was traveling with him. They were the only two passengers in the plane. 

For a passerby, he looked like the epitome of aloofness, calm and collected. Nobody was aware of his inner turmoil.

They boarded the plane in silence. Mrs. Ling sat the furthest from Zhan, wanting to give him privacy. The stewardess asked if they wanted something to drink. Zhan asked for a whisky, at 10 am. Mrs. Ling didn’t want anything. She just looked at Zhan with sad and knowing eyes. After some consideration, she dared to speak.

“Why, Zhan? Why didn’t you tell him?”

Zhan looked up, surprised. She had never expressed her opinions about his life before.

“It’s for the best.”

“I don’t think so,” she said with finality and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

As the plane was taking off, Zhan looked at New York City for the last time. In a very low voice, he said.

“Forgive me, my love. I love you.” And a single tear rolled over his left cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Note: I kept listening to this song while writing this. It´s a classic in the MDZS fandom. It fits so well for this chapter.  
> 


	20. Je suis malade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: Forgot to tell you, It'll get worse before it gets better. Remember, it´s always darkest before dawn. So, don´t hate me. Comments and curses are most welcomed.
> 
> Author Notes 4: The song is [ Je suis malade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVvlmpo5g9k), by Serge Lama, sung by Lara Fabian. I was listening to that while writing this chapter. Give it a chance if you can. It´s in French with lyrics in English.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Angst fest ahead.

Zhan woke up disoriented. After a few seconds, he realized he was in his guestroom. He moved his arm a little and felt a warm body next to him. Oh yes! He remembered now. The man had been so handsome, he was a carbon copy of that actor that starred the Love O2O TV series. Sex had been enjoyable on a physical level, but he felt utterly void inside. 

He got up and silently went to his room. He had to call Yu Bin immediately. Once again, his friend would have to clean his mess, as always. He hadn’t intended to spend the whole night with that man, he didn’t even recalled his name. 

These were not frequent occurrences, but once or twice a year, loneliness engulfed him and he would give in. It had been six years without him and it was getting harder for Zhan to bear solitude.

He reached his room at took his cellphone to send a text message to Yi Bin.  
[Please, come to my apartment first thing in the morning. Thanks.]

Yu Bin would know at once what the matter was. Another failed experiment, he would call it. He would know how to buy that man’s silence.  
He turned up the sound system in his bedroom, and served himself a shot of whiskey. He needed to wash out the bitter taste in his mouth. He selected one of his favorite songs and soon, Mademoiselle Fabian’s voice resonated in the room. The despair in the song so attuned to his emotions.

He turned off all the lights and sat in front of the window, looking at Shanghai’s night lights. He remembered the first two years after he left New York City. He had waited, hoping Bo would call. He kept his golden cell phone with him at all times, anticipation kept him in good spirits.

He had received Yi Bo’s grades every semester. Bo, of course, had excelled in College. His perfect grades always made Zhan’s heart swelled with pride. At least he knew Bo was alive and thriving in school. Yu Bin had kept tabs on his personal life and reported to Zhan. However, Zhan had not read any of those reports yet, he was afraid of reading that Bo had moved on and was in a serious relationship with somebody else.

He couldn’t move on, wouldn’t move on. Yi Bo had not only taken his senses hostage, he also took his heart. He had entered it and barricaded himself inside, so Zhan couldn’t get him out (not that he wanted to), and nobody else could get in.

After two years, he gave up any hope. He didn’t contact Bo, he didn’t want to bother him or distract him from his studies. So he just kept… existing. Yu Bin was really worried about him. Those first two years he had lived like a monk. Not seeing anyone, without a sex partner or even a fake girlfriend as he used to live his life before… him.

He would stare at his golden cellphone, sometimes opening it to stare at the picture Seungjoo took of both of them at the Met. Yi Bo had looked so handsome in his tuxedo. He had kept that cellphone operative. His number was the same, just in case.

Yu Bin convinced him to at least hire another actress to play the role of his girlfriend, so he would have some social life. Then he hired Victoria, his current public girlfriend. She was a famous actress, very beautiful inside and out, and they became close friends.

He was withering, like a flower between two book pages. Victoria had noticed and tried to cheer him up. He became a little livelier, friendlier. She became his confidant. So he told her the whole story. Meanwhile, she fell in love with one of her co-stars, which was ten years younger than her. So their fake relationship was perfect for both of them. Zhan even became a good pal of Victoria’s real boyfriend.

When Bo graduated, ahead of his class, Zhan hoped he would come back to China. But Bo chose to stay and go through a MBA program at Harvard. Zhan understood then that Bo was purposely avoiding going back. He regretted braking his heart, but in the process, he had broken his own too.  
He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the sunlight entering through his window. 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his introspection.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Yu Bin answered.

“Come in.”

Yu Bin entered, without greeting Zhan, he took a chair and sat down. He looked carefully at Zhan. He didn’t look well. This situation couldn’t go on. Zhan, his best friend since kindergarten, was slowly disappearing before his eyes. But now he had more pressing matters to handle.

“What happened, Zhan?”

“He’s at the guestroom.”

“It had been a while.”

“I know.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“The usual.”

“Come on, Zhan. Are you sure your aren’t interested?”

“Positive.”

“Give him a chance, please.”

“Not interested.”

“Then why?”

Zhan gave an exasperated huff before answering. “I was weak, okay. I’m only human.”

Yu Bin, stood up and went to deal with the guy. While he was walking towards the door, he said to Zhan.

“This conversation is not over. I’ll be back.”

“Mn,” Zhan said. 

He really was in no condition to have any conversation. He didn’t feel like breathing, but his body acted without his consent. He just sat there, staring at the horizon.

Yu Bin got back with a breakfast tray. He put it in front of Zhan and waited. Zhan finally got the memo. Yu Bin would not move unless he ate, so he did. 

Zhan´s friend calmed a little once he started eating. Then he went on.

“Zhan, this has to stop.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“What? It’s not like I can control my feelings, you know?”

“Maybe you can’t, but you have to stop being so… self-destructive.”

“What do you suggest?” He replied, full of sarcasm.

“What about growing a pair of balls and going to America to see him? How is that for starters?”

“No.”

“What the actual fuck, Zhan?” Yu Bin said, exasperated.

“I’m … afraid… okay?” Zhan retorted. “I’m afraid of his rejection. This way…” he continued, “at least I can hope…”

“Please, don’t. If you are not going to look for him, then forget about everything. This is killing you.”

“I won’t… I can’t.”

A pregnant silence descended on them. Yu Bin was really getting desperate. He didn’t know how to help Zhan. Finally, Zhan broke the silence.

“How is the construction going?”

“Really, Zhan? Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“We’re talking about important shit here, and you come up with that?!”

“That’s important too.”

“For who?”

“For me.”

“Unbelievable…”

“Just tell me…”

“Why do you need a large house in the suburbs anyway?”

“I want a garden.”

Yu Bin glared at Zhan with disbelieving eyes. That’s it, he thought, he had already lost it.

“Why would you, of all the people, want a garden?”

“I will sow sunflowers,” Zhan answered, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

“Are you freaking insane?!”

“Of course not. There’s no need to raise your voice,” he calmly stated.

“You’re impossible.”

“Is the matter settled?”

“Huh?”

“With that guy.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. By the way…”

“Now what?”

“Victoria and I are getting engaged.”

“What?!!”

“It’s just for a show. We don’t intend to get married, for God’s sake. Her contract to her representation office is expiring, but there’s a renovation clause. She wants out and marriage is a valid reason to terminate definitively. So we’ll pretend for a little while.”

“Is it wise to do that kind of shit?”

“She’s my friend. Of course I’ll help her.”

“Please, Zhan…”

“Please, prepare the engagement party and post announces on newspapers and magazines. We need to look perfect for the… act.”

“It seems that acting is all you do recently,” Yu Bin said, a sad note in his voice.

“That’s so true…”Zhan responded dejectedly.

He stood up, he had to get ready to go to his office and start another day.


	21. Cry with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: Just to clarify, Bo is flying to Shanghai at the exact same moment that Zhan talks about his engagement with Yu Bin.
> 
> Author Notes 4: The song is [ Cry with a smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4pZ3Ni2IsU&list=RDR4pZ3Ni2IsU&index=), by After Forever, a Dutch band. I kept listening to it while writing this.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Angst fest ahead.

Wang Yi Bo was a marked man in many senses of the word, and he was completely aware of that. First of all, he was marked by his upbringing. All his family teachings and customs undeniably influenced him. Secondly, he was marked by love. His first and only love had been so strong that it had changed his life irreversibly. Third, he was marked by his decisions. Every one of them had shaped his life as it was now.

When his father disowned him, he thought it was the most painful thing that could happen to him. He was sadly mistaken. He really knew what hell on earth was the day he said goodbye to Zhan. The first two years were so hard for him. After he left Zhan’s apartment he just wanted to die, nothing else. It had been a blessing that Seungjoo was waiting for him at the door of his own apartment, because he was the one to pick the disconnected jigsaw puzzle Bo was back then. 

After a week Bo had mostly forgotten, he was able to function again. He did what he had to do, he felt no drive at all to keep living, but he knew he had to. He still remembered Seungjoo saying goodbye to him on the platform, he was on the train to Boston.

He moved to a dorm sharing it with a very peculiar character. The guy was a serial womanizer, so he often found himself outside of this room. He really didn’t need all that… noise, to remind him of his pain. He told his roommate from the beginning that he was gay, his roommate’s answer had been “Cool, more pussy for me.” The subject was never approached again. They eventually became good friends once they worked out how to manage a decent schedule to share their common spaces.

He looked for jobs that kept odd hours. The first semester, he worked as a janitor. He wasn’t in a dire need of money, his housing expenses were covered and he still had savings from his work as a driver. But, he needed to think about his next semesters, so he wiped floors and cleaned bathrooms for six months.

For the second semester, he worked as a Barista in a small coffee shop near campus. That job provided him with very useful skills that helped him later in life, when he found an internship entry position in a software development company that had offices in a near town. He traveled long hours by train to work making coffee and delivering mail. At first, it was a really shitty payment. Later, he was slowly getting promotions, more responsibilities and better pay. One day, when he was about to graduate, he found himself competing for a position as the CEO’s assistant. 

It wasn’t his dream job, but he also wanted to learn about management.

It was the final interview, with the boss himself. He found himself inside a very posh office, trying to look as confident as he had ever felt. For Bo, it was strange to be interviewed personally by the man, he figured that was the job of Human Resources Department, but well, it was what it was.

He was nervous, sitting in that office and waiting for his, hopefully, future boss. He was looking around in the office when he discovered a framed photograph of two men looking at each other lovingly, wearing tuxedos in what seemed like their wedding.

At that exact moment, Mr. Stevenson entered his office. Yi Bo rose to greet him. The man point out the seat, while greeting him.

“Good morning, Yi Bo.”

“Good morning sir, nice to meet you.”

“Well, it seems that I have a little advantage here. I’ve seen you around here, working. However, I asked HR to interview you in person when I saw you applied for this position. Could you tell me why?”

“Well sir, then you know I started delivering the mail and making coffee here.”

“Awesome coffee, if you ask me,” Mr. Stevenson interrupted.

“Thank you sir, I try. I worked as a Barista for some time.”

“It shows. But I have to tell you I’m intrigued. Why in the world a Harvard soon-to-be graduate would like to be my assistant? I mean, you could go to the development department and fit perfectly there.”

“Yes, well. It might seem odd, but please hear me out,” Yi Bo continued. 

“You see, I’ve already been there as an intern and learned a lot of things. 

I’m still not sure what I’ll be doing in the future, so I’d like to learn every aspect of the company. I also stayed for a while at the financial department, just to learn.”

“That’s interesting Yi Bo,” Mr. Stevenson continued, “but the position you are applying for is very demanding, long hours, and almost no free weekends. However, the pay is better.”

“I know. Time demands are not important. I’ll give all my time to my work.”

“Now, that’s not a healthy approach to work. You must balance your life.”

Bo was silent for a while, thinking, how could anyone balance an incomplete life? Half his life was far from him. He had worked so hard for endless hours just to avoid thinking about him, because it hurt just the same as the first day to be without him. He had worked and worked until exhaustion, just to be able to not think, just to fall sleep every night. How he hated weekends! Unconsciously, his eyes strayed towards the framed photograph.

Mr. Stevenson seemed to notice and frowned worriedly.

“Oh, I see that you found my wedding photograph, that’s my husband, Jordan.”

“Yes, I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to snoop around. It’s just that both of you look so… happy,” he said forlornly. That photograph reminded him of a similar one, both men wearing tuxedos in happier times. Just not the same circumstances.

“Oh we were, we are. Very happy indeed. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Does it bother you?”

Bo was dumfounded by the question. He really didn’t understand what its meaning was. 

“What bothers me, sir? I…don’t understand.”

“That I have a husband instead of a wife.”

“What should it bother me? It’s not of my business,” and said nothing more.

At first, Mr. Stevenson was not convinced. Then he saw the longing in Bo’s eyes when he stole glances at the picture, and understood. He didn’t touch the subject again that day.

“Okay Yi Bo, let’s give it a try. I’ll give you a trial period and see if this works for both of us. How’s that?”

Yi Bo poured all his energy in this new job. He was efficient like no other. Soon, Mr. Stevenson started to rely more and more on him. After a few months Yi Bo and his boss became close enough that Mr. Stevenson invited him to dinner at his home. He wanted Bo to meet his husband.

Jordan was a really nice and friendly man. He was very welcoming towards Bo. He greeted his husband with a quick kiss on the mouth and a hug, and Bo felt like shit because this was the first time in his life he felt envy. He knew then he wanted THAT. That intimacy, that domesticity, that commitment.   
The dinner was going very smoothly, the conversation kept on trivial matters until Jordan asked Bo directly.

“Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

Bo swallowed visibly, eyes downcast. “No, I don’t.”

“Can I ask why? I mean, you’re young, dashingly handsome, intelligent, hardworking, well mannered. “

Bo had to fight the tears. “He wasn’t interested in a relationship.”  
Jordan looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. 

“Oh my God! He’s a fool. You’re the whole package Bo. Never doubt it. You’ll find someone better. Someone that appreciates you.”

“No, I don’t want anyone else. I’d rather be alone.”

And then, it seemed that Jordan found a new purpose in life and it was to find a boyfriend for Bo. Yi Bo just went along with Jordan’s plans with no real interest.

So he went on dates with several people, but never managed to pass the third one with anybody. Every one of them lacked something. It was not that he was practicing celibacy on purpose, during his college years he had had occasional random one night stands. He always topped in those encounters, although he knew he would enjoy bottoming, he couldn’t. That part of him was just for Zhan.

It seemed that Yi Bo was pathologically failing in dating. So Jordan teamed up with Seungjoo of all people. As a Christmas present, together they paid for 20 sessions with a renowned personal relationships therapist. Mr. Stevenson or Jason, like he insisted Bo to call him now, literally forced him to go. It was an order as his boss.

Sarah was a nice person, always listening to him. At first, he encouraged to go on dates, to meet new people. And then one day he just told her the whole story. And she told him.

“It seems that you not have a problem of pathological avoidance, you’re just in love. But this is not healthy. We’ll try another approach. You’ll get emotionally attached to other beings first, since people attachment doesn’t seem to be working for you.”

At first, Bo had no clue what she meant. Until she greeted him next session with a potted plant. 

Well, her plan seemed really simple except it didn’t work exactly like she intended.

Her idea was that Bo had to take care of a plant first, get attached to it. Then, he would graduate to an animal pet. After that, he could try dating again. The problem was Bo killed so many plants it was pathetic.

So he ended up adopting Fluffy, his potted desert cactus. They got along just fine since Bo hadn’t managed to kill it…yet.

In the meantime, Jason or Mr. Stevenson realized Bo was just too talented to stay as his assistant. Bo had talent for management so he encouraged Bo to pursue a MBA program, just to have the credentials that supported all his knowledge. 

The company was planning to establish a new branch in Shanghai, and Jason knew that Bo would be perfect for managing it. He waited until the very last minute to ask Bo to do it. He didn’t want him to chicken out if he thought too much for a long time. He practically had to blackmail Bo to convince him.

Bo didn’t want to confess anyone that he was afraid. Afraid that Zhan had already moved on, that he had someone in his life. That he would be cast aside like last time. He didn’t know if he could stand that. 

He still followed the same ritual every night. He would open his golden phone, the one that Zhan gave him, which still worked and had the same number just in case, and he would look at Zhan’s picture sleeping. He would wish goodnight to Zhan in that image and went to bed.

Finally, here he was in a plane, flying to Shanghai, ready to take his new management position in this new branch. Not so ready, but eager to find Zhan, to see his beautiful smile again.


	22. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: I just needed a break from all the angst. I think you did too. 
> 
> Author Notes 4: The song [ Rent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_Usd3vs6bA&list=RDv_Usd3vs6bA&index=1) covered by Swidish Singer Marit Bergman.A very cool cover in my opinion.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Author's stupidity levels went through the roof.

Seungjoo was royally pissed, no doubt about it. This week had proved to be too long, and it was only fucking Monday! This mess started with a call from his father. It turned out his father needed him in Shanghai the next day for a shareholders’ meeting. Fucking tomorrow! And he was in New York at the moment. So, he did what any respectable businessman would do. He called his assistant to get him a plane ticket. And that had been a huge mistake.

In the end, it was entirely his fault, choosing the eye candy candidate instead of the obviously competent one had been his own decision, and how he regretted it. There was a lesson to be learnt there, his father would say. But he just didn’t give a flying fuck about it now.

His dimwit of an assistant tried to get him a commercial airplane ticket. Which was a stupid idea to begin with, because he despised traveling in commercial planes. But anyway, in face of his urgent need to travel, it would have been all right. Except, she couldn’t get it. What a brainless gal.

Very diplomatically, he suggested to look for a private flight. He really was in a hurry. His father would skin him alive if he didn’t get there on time. 

His dopey assistant tried, but she couldn’t get any flight for him. So he remembered what everybody else was telling him since he had any awareness of being. If you want anything to be done correctly, do it yourself. So he found himself in front of the last airplane rental company counter, waiting for an answer.

Their answer was disheartening, they were booked solid for a week. However, the chick behind the counter gave him a tip and her phone number.

“Sir, that gentleman over there is about to fly to Shanghai. Maybe, you could ask him to share the plane and the costs.”

He wanted to fucking marry her then and there! He thanked her profusely, and recorded her number in his phone.

Then, very carefully he approached the man seated in the large coach of the lobby. Seungjoo was really happy Bo had gone to that freakish phase when he would only talk to him in perfect Mandarin and refused to acknowledge him when Seungjoo spoke Korean.

“Excuse me, Sir. Can I talk to you for a minute?” He said wile bowing his head very low.

The stranger looked at him with politeness and what Seungjoo interpreted as kind eyes.

“Yes?”

“I apologize for bothering you, but I’m really in a dire situation.”

“Please, sit down and go on,” the stranger offered.

“Thank you so much. You see, I need to travel to Shanghai urgently, but I haven’t had any luck securing a flight. I know this is really bold and impolite from me, but is there any chance you would share your flight with me? Of course I’ll cover the expenses.”

The other man seemed to ponder the situation a little, and then he answered with a soft smile.

“That’s fine. Let’s do that.”

Never in his entire fucking life had Seungjoo felt so grateful. Since the plane was about to depart, they had to board in a rush and their conversation was not properly finished.

He just hoped that the kind guy didn’t turned out a serial killer or some other shit. Like people that really can’t hold their alcohol and insist on drinking while flying.

Once they were seated, Seungjoo finally remembered that he hadn’t introduced himself to the other guy. So, he produced one of his business cards from his card holder and presented one of his to the other passenger.

“Please, forgive my rudeness. I didn’t even introduce myself properly. I’m Seungjoo Kim. This is my business card.”

The other man took the card, and suddenly a flash of recognition crossed his eyes.

“Thank you. My name is Yu Bin. By any chance, do you know my boss, Mr. Xiao Zhan?”

“You work for Mr. Xiao?! What a coincidence!”

“It’s more that I work with him. I’m his personal assistant slash best friend slash nanny.”

“Oh, I see.”

“As a matter of fact, I think you and I had been in contact before.”

“Oh yeah! I remember. For the money transfer, six years ago.”

“That’s right. Six years ago. I understand you’re Mr. Wang’s friend, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Is he still in the Boston area?”

“No, he flew to Shanghai last week.”

“Really? Six months ago he was still in Boston.”

“You seem really well informed about Yi Bo’s whereabouts.”

“I have orders of keeping an eye on him. But only every six months, so… I think I missed the updates.”

“Oh, really? That’s…interesting.”

“Yes, although I don’t know why I’m still doing this. He never reads my reports. Only asks if he’s alive and well.”

“Now, well is a strong word for Yi Bo’s status.”

“I know. But my headstrong of a boss sometimes behaves like a chickenshit.”

Seungjoo had to laugh at that. This Yu Bin character was a riot. He liked him. Like, a lot.

“I know, my friend is not better. Still pinning on Mr. Xiao after six years. He had only managed to get attached to a desert cactus!”

“Oh my!”

“I don’t know what you think, but this has to stop,” Seungjoo said.

“I agree. I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking tired of this. They need to get together… fast.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Help them to get their heads out of their asses?”

Seungjoo laughed again, uncontrollably.

“Okay, okay, but how?”

“Let’s think about it. Zhan is going to get engaged, you know?”

“What?!!” 

“It’s a fake engagement with a woman. It’s stupid if you ask me.”

“Has he moved on?”

“Of course not. He’s madly in love with your friend. But he’s just full of shit.”

“Yeah, I know. They are a match made in heaven. Yi Bo is the same.”

“Well, some people are full of shit even when they have explosive diarrhea.”

Seungjoo spluttered his drink and laughed like a loon. Once he calmed himself he asked.

“Has it been made public?”

“Not yet, I’m in charge of the whole circus, but I had to come to New York to solve a problem with this branch.”

“Can you hold the whole thing? Let’s keep the shit from hitting the fan.”

“Yeah, I’ll play death for two more weeks.”

“Awesome!”

“In the meantime, how can we arrange a meeting between those two?”

“A business meeting, maybe?”

“Sure thing!”

“Would Mr. Xiao invest in a software company?”

“If he can get profits, sure.”

“Then, let’s try that angle.”

“I’ll arrange the meeting with Mr. Wang’s assistant as soon as we land.”

“I’ll help you.”

The flight attendant chose that moment to offer them something to drink. 

They asked for Dom Pérignon flutes and toasted happily. 

“To stupid morons in love,” Seungjoo said.

“And their awesome friends that help them,” Yu Bin complemented.

They clink their flutes and said in unison.

“Cheers.”

When they landed in Shanghai, they were pals for life and were very, very drunk.


	23. Energize me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [Energize me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3N-jfRpd2o&list=RDMMf3N-jfRpd2o&index=1) by After Forever, a Dutch band. Give it a chance if you can. It fits the chapter perfectly. 
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Nothing, really.

Zhan was in bad mood. Yu Bin had been obnoxiously insistent that they need to diversify the company’s investment portfolio. He even had located an American company that had just established a new branch in Shanghai. He had set up an appointment for both of them with the manager of this branch at 8:00 am. Which in itself was not a bad thing, except he had a horrid night, insomnia attacking in full force. 

These insomnia attacks had been common occurrences lately. So, he basically felt like shit this morning. He was so out of it that he forgot to ask Yu Bin the name of the person they were having the meeting with. It was odd in itself that Yu Bin hadn’t provided him background information about the company or the manager, but whatever.  
As a matter of fact, Yu Bin had been behaving peculiarly lately. When he had ask him about the engagement party’s preparations he just said. 

“I’m a little behind of schedule. There’s a lot of work and several problems in the company that I have to pay attention to first.” Which sounded like a ton of BS, but it wasn’t like he was in a hurry for that masquerade. It was doing it just to help Victoria.

So, according to Yu Bin, software companies were like the future or something, whatever.

His friend even sent him a text message this morning to remind him to shave and use a good suit to look presentable. Like he hadn’t dressed himself since he remembered. It was not like he looked like a bum. 

Anyway, he arrived with some minutes to spare and decided to visit the men’s room before going to the boardroom. He had to give it to the company, the offices were impressive all black marble and glass, minimalistic and modern. It caused a good first impression on him. He was always attentive to those little details when looking for a new investment.

He went to do his business, after that, he approached the restroom sink. He washed his hands thoroughly and was in the process of drying them using a hand drier when he heard the door open. He looked up in the mirror to see who was entering and the image he saw froze his blood and made it boil at the same time.

Here he was, the object of his dreams and fantasies. The object of his immense, unwavering and undeniable love, Wang Yi Bo. He turned around and took a minute to give him a once-over. He had changed and yet, he was still the same. He had cut his hair short, so his mane existed no more. Zhan felt a pang of pain over that. He had loved running his fingers through Bo’s hair. But it was not his right anymore, so he shouldn’t mourn for that.

The baby fat of his face had gone, now his cheekbones and jawline were more prominent. It gave him an air of strong masculinity that wasn’t there before. He was even more beautiful than Zhan had remembered him to be. If that was even possible.

He was wearing a suit, tailored to perfection to fit his body. It allowed Zhan to notice a broader back, a defined waist. He could bet his entire fortune that his arms were well defined and his memorable six pack was still there. He looked just stunning.

Zhan looked at his eyes and, he realized, Bo was as surprised as he was. He stood there seemingly as paralyzed as Zhan felt. 

Yi Bo was there looking at Zhan, his heart was beating like a wild horse. He felt his hands starting to shake. Zhan was there, really there, within his reach. Maybe, he could touch him. He was hungry for his touch. He had dreamt about this moment from the instant he had walked out of Zhan’s apartment. It seemed that Zhan was not going to move, so he felt bold and dared to move towards him.

He just went to him and hugged him, he didn’t give a fuck about anything else. He was afraid, what if Zhan rejected him? When Zhan hugged him back, he started trembling.   
He just said.

“Zhan Zhan!” Full of emotion.

Zhan hid his face in the crook of Bo’s neck, closed his eyes and inhaled his scent. He felt dizzy, giddy, and alive. Like he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Yi Bo was here! In his arms. All of at sudden all the tiredness he was feeling didn’t matter anymore. He felt so light, like he was about to float and fly towards the sky.

It was like a flame was ignited in his heart and he felt warm inside. He realized he had been holding Yi Bo, but had not greeted him.

“Baby Bo, how are you?”

Yi Bo smirked lopsided. “I’m not a baby anymore, Zhan.”

For some reason, Zhan felt sad. Bo was right. He was not the young boy he had fell in love with. He was a man, and he was not his.

“You’re right Bo. I’m sorry. But… why…how…when?”

“I came back to China, Zhan. The company I work for opened a new branch here. I’m in charge of this office. I arrived just last week, but I’ve been looking for a place to live. I found one place I like, but it’s going to take a month to get it ready, so I’m staying in a hotel for now.”

Zhan wanted to ask him to move in with him. But he remembered the last time he had uttered those words and refrained from that. This time, he swore to himself, I won’t fuck up. He did want to build a healthy relationship with Bo, if Bo would have him. He wanted to court him, pamper him and take care of him. Then it dawned on him.

“Wait, you are the manager of this company?”

“Yes, why? Why are you here?”

“I have a meeting about an investment prospect.”

“It’s with you?!! My assistant didn’t tell me who I was meeting with.”

Zhan was still holding Yi Bo by the waist. He really didn’t want to let go. But then, the door opened abruptly. Immediately, they both jumped back. Zhan cursed under his breath. This was dangerous for both of them. It could damage Bo’s reputation.

They looked at the door and it was Yu Bin, looking for Zhan. Strangely, he was looking very smug. Zhan just didn’t get why.

“Oh! You’re here,” he said, going for an innocent demeanor.

“Mm. Yes, I’m here,” Zhan responded, disconcerted.

Bo was feeling slightly left out so he coughed discreetly. That got Zhan’s attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry Yi Bo, this is Yu Bin my assistant,” he said, introducing Yu Bin.

Yu Bin offered his hand for Bo to shake. Yi Bo took it.

“Nice to meet you,” Yi Bo said.

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mr. Wang,” Yu Bin answered enigmatically.

Zhan’s entire face went red. Yu Bin was being indiscreet. It was embarrassing. So, he interrupted before he said another word.

“I think we’re going to be late for the meeting,” Zhan interjected.

“That’s true. Let’s go,” Yi Bo said.

Zhan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Meanwhile, Yu Bin had an annoying self-sufficient smirk on his face that was starting to rile Zhan.

They entered the room, made formal introductions and started the meeting. Zhan tried to focus on business only, but he kept stealing glances at Bo. Memories were coming back hard and fast. Their kisses, their walks around New York, their passionate nights. It was too much. From time to time, he would blush.

Yu Bin was having too much fun watching those idiots. He really wished he could record a video and send it to Seungjoo. 

Yi Bo was not faring very differently from Zhan, from time to time he would watch Zhan and smiled, and then his ears would become like tomatoes.

However, meaningful business proposals were actually discussed. Yu Bin took serious notes and he would talk about it with Zhan in one or two weeks, once his boss’s head returned from space. There was good profit to be made with Yi Bo’s Company.

The meeting was coming to an end. Zhan was getting uncertain. When could he see Yi Bo again? He wanted to talk to him, to convince Bo to give him another chance.

Meeting attendees were getting out of the boardroom, formal appointments were made among some of the participants. Zhan stayed rooted in his seat. He wanted to approach Yi Bo quietly. He didn’t know if Bo would be uncomfortable if someone found out they knew each other.

At last, they were alone. Zhan stood up and approached Yi Bo. He was so nervous. This was unbecoming for him. He gathered some courage and asked Bo.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, Zhan. What is it?

“I… I would like… no… I need to talk to you, in private.”

Yi Bo was silent for a minute or two. Zhan felt like a prisoner, waiting for a sentence. Yi Bo closed his eyes, took a breath and answered.

“Absolutely, Zhan. Do you wish to go to my office and talk?”

“No, not here. Please,” Zhan pleaded.

Yi Bo gave him a small smile and added.

“I would invite you to lunch, but I have my schedule full for today. I will have to eat something here, while working,” he said apologetically.

Zhan wanted to invite Bo to dine together, but a memory assaulted him. The first time he took Bo out for dinner he had actually told him he wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship and he just wanted sex. He had actually said that to the love of his life! This just proved the ancient wisdom of the saying Karma is a bitch. Zhan was truly mortified.

“Maybe, we can go for a cup of coffee after you finish here,” Zhan insisted.

Yi Bo laughed with glee. It was a private joke for him. He had worked as a Barista in his college years, but he ended up despising coffee. But Zhan wouldn’t know it.

“I’m sorry, Zhan but I’d rather have a shot of whiskey if you don’t mind.”

Zhan looked perplexed at the answer. Yi Bo had to elaborate.

“I can drink alcohol now, Zhan. I’m all grown up.”

“Sure you are,” Zhan hesitated. “Do you know where you want to go?”

At this point, Zhan was just grateful Yi Bo was actually considering seeing him after work. He would go wherever Yi Bo wanted to, whenever Bo wanted. 

Yi Bo carefully pondered Zhan’s request. He wanted nothing more than have some time with Zhan. He wanted to find out if there was someone else in Zhan’s heart. He would fight this time. He needed Zhan in his life like he needed oxygen to breathe. But this time, he also wanted to be selfish. He would ask for a commitment from Zhan. That was key for him to consider a relationship with him.

“I know where I want to meet, Zhan.”

“Please, tell me.”

“Your home.”


	24. I want you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the comments and kudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ I want you now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV0YhniTdaI&list=RDlV0YhniTdaI&start_radio=1&t=0) by Depeche Mode. NSFW, please wear headphones if you are not alone. This is a personal choice since this is one of my favorite songs from one of my two favorite bands in this world. I´m a huge DM fan. 
> 
> Author Notes 4: Long chapter by my standards.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Nothing, really.

Once Zhan recovered from the surprise that Bo’s request caused in him, they agreed to have dinner at Zhan’s home. They exchanged their local cellphone numbers and Zhan gave Bo his address.

He asked Yu Bin to cancel his appointments for the rest of the day and went home. He told Mrs. Ling they would have a guest for dinner and asked her to cook some Chinese traditional dishes that he knew Bo loved.

He didn’t need to ask to bring sunflowers to the apartment, since those flowers always decorated his home. They always succeeded in making him feel close to Bo.  
He couldn’t deny he was nervous. He remembered Yi Bo to be assertive, but now he had become a little aggressive. In a way, it would make it a little easier for Zhan. Yi Bo obviously knew what he wanted in life, so if he wanted Zhan they could solve all their issues in an easier way.

Zhan tried to read some documents from work while waiting for the appointed hour, but he found out that his thoughts came back to Yi Bo all the time. Anticipation was really making him anxious.

In his mind, he tried to find the right words to talk to Bo. How to explain that he had always loved him, that their separation had been heartbreaking for him too. That he never intended to hurt him, on the contrary he had wanted to protect him.

He hoped Bo would understand his reasoning. He had stupidly expected Bo to call him when he felt ready. But since that call never came, he had just assumed Bo had moved on. It had been so painful to realize that he had been a fool.

But should haves and would haves were not important anymore. He needed to think about the future. What he could offer Bo to convince him to stay by his side. Tired of thinking, he went to get ready for dinner.

On Bo’s front, work related matters kept him busy most of the day. However, from time to time his mind would stray and he would find himself thinking about Zhan.  
In the brief moment Zhan had held him in his arms, he finally felt peace. He hadn’t had that feeling in a long time. There was always an underlying unrest following him everywhere. As if he were supposed to be in another place, at another time or with different people. He never could explain that feeling. That horrid sensation that he didn’t belong.

But that was not the only feeling or sensation that Zhan's proximity had stirred in Bo. It had just been a brief moment, but sexual arousal had also been there. Zhan smelled magnificently like Bo remembered. His slender body and taller frame still caused havoc in Yi Bo's self-control. It was like they hadn’t been apart for so long.

After Bo finished working, he went very quickly to his hotel. He took a shower and changed to go to Zhan’s home. He had wanted to get rid of his suit all day. He still preferred informal clothes in his everyday living, but now, he had less and less opportunities to dress like that since his new responsibilities made him wear suits practically every day.

On his way to Zhan’s place he stopped to buy a bottle of whiskey. He wasn’t a connoisseur or anything. He just bought a bottle of Lagavulin and considered his mission accomplished. He had tried whiskey occasionally at dinners with the Stevensons. He enjoyed the warming heat it produced in this throat and in his stomach. Besides, he would not arrived to Zhan’s place empty-handed.

He was a nervous wreck while riding the elevator towards Zhan’s penthouse. How should he greet Zhan? Would he dare to hug him again? Why not? Friends hug each other all the time, right? He reflected a little on it and didn’t remember the last time he had hugged Seungjoo, so not so much of a friend hugger.

He had acted impulsively. And now, he was afraid things would be awkward between the two of them. He was brooding over it when the elevator doors opened. Zhan’s apartment door was across the corridor. All he had to do was walk a little and knock on the door. He found himself incapable of doing that. He was very scared!  
The door opened before he could turn around and flee. Zhan had stood in front of Bo with a nervous smile on his face. He greeted Bo. 

“Hi, Bo. I heard the sound of the elevator and came to see if you had arrived,” he said to Bo as an explanation.

He didn’t say to the younger man that he had been sitting in front of his security camera’s monitor to see the exact moment Bo arrived. Yi Bo just nodded and walked towards Zhan.

This time, it was Zhan who reached out to Bo and hugged him. It was brief and somewhat cumbersome, but Bo relished at the moment.

“Please come in,” Zhan said while braking their embrace.

Yi Bo followed Zhan inside the apartment. It was a huge place. It remind him a little of the New York apartment they had both lived in. Its size and distribution were similar. The decor was simpler, but very tasteful and very expensive looking. 

Something caught Yi Bo’s attention, around the place there were several flower vases holding sunflowers. He remembered then, he remembered everything. A bittersweet smile came to his face. He had to ask.

“Zhan, why did you buy sunflowers?”

“There are always sunflowers here,” Zhan answered.

“Really?” Bo insisted, dubious. 

“You can ask aunty Ling if you don’t believe me. As matter of fact, give me a moment.”

He left Yi Bo alone in the living room and went to what Bo supposed was the kitchen.

The woman recognized him immediately and went to hug him, smiling.

“Yi Bo, you are here!” She sounded very happy.

Yi Bo hugged her back, happy to see her again after six years. She had been very motherly towards him and not once he felt judged for being in that kind of a relationship with Zhan. He had always remembered her fondly. Zhan intervened.

“Aunty Ling, please tell Yi Bo that we always have sunflowers here. He doesn’t believe me,” he pouted after saying that.

“That’s true Yi Bo,” the woman said.

“Since when?” Asked Yi Bo, still unconvinced.

“Since we came back,” she said in a quieter, more serious voice. She then tried to lighten the mood. “Enough talking, go ahead. Dinner is ready. It will get cold.”

They went to the dining room and seated. Mrs. Ling served the dishes and made herself scarce. They started eating in silence. None of them dared to speak first although thousands of questions plagued their thoughts.

In the end, it was Zhan who overcame his nervousness and asked Yi Bo.

“How have you been, Yi Bo? How was Harvard?”

Yi Bo seemed surprised, he took his eyes from his dish, looked at Zhan, took a deep breath and answered.

“I’ve been okay, I guess. Harvard was…a lot of work.”

“I can imagine,” Zhan said, waiting for Bo to elaborate.

“Intellectually speaking, it was an exciting time. Professors are brilliant and I learned a lot. Eventually, I realized I enjoyed programming and that stuff, but I became more interested in management. That’s why I stayed for a MBA.”

“Did you enjoy your time there?”

“It was okay,” he responded, noncommittal. 

“Did you make friends there?”

“Not many. I think, just my roommate. I didn’t have much time for socializing.”

Zhan wanted to ask about a boyfriend, but he didn’t have the courage to do that.

They continued eating in silence after that. Although everything was delicious, they didn’t have that much of an appetite. Once it became obvious that they were done with dinner, Zhan invited Bo.

“Do you want to go to my office for that shot of whiskey?”

Yi Bo nodded and stood up. He followed Zhan and entered Zhan’s office. Zhan offered him a seat in one of the two armchairs by the window. Bo sat and commented.

“The view you have here is breathtaking.”

“Yeah, it is. This is my favorite place in the apartment,” Zhan said while serving them a shot of whisky. 

“Do you want ice?” Zhan asked.

“No, that’s okay.” 

Zhan gave Yi Bo the drink and asked him.

“Should we make a toast?”

“To reunions,” Yi Bo said.

“To reunions. Cheers,” Zhan repeated. They clinked their glasses and drank.

“Do you like whiskey?” Zhan asked.

“Not really, I only drink it occasionally. Mainly when Jordan insists on it.”

Zhan couldn’t stopped himself, even if he had wanted to. He inquired.

“Who is Jordan?” He was feeling extremely agitated.

“Jordan is my boss’ husband. They invite me to dinner at their home occasionally.”

“Mn.”

“What about you Zhan, how have you been?”

“I’ve been…okay.”

“Do you…do you still have fake girlfriends?” Yi Bo asked, a visible effort in his voice.

“I didn’t for two years after… I came back. Victoria has acted the part for four years now.”

“That’s a long time,” Yi Bo commented.

“We became friends after a while.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Her real boyfriend is a nice guy,” Zhan added.

“Why haven’t you changed the actress?”

“I don’t know. It’s like staying in your comfort zone. In fact, we might get…”

“You might get what, Zhan?”

“She needs some help with legal matters, so we might pretend to be engaged.”

Yi Bo finished his drink after hearing that. Zhan couldn’t know what he was thinking. Yi Bo was really confused. He knew Zhan wouldn’t marry her, but still it stung.

“That sounds serious, even for faking it. But I’m sure, you know what you’re doing.”

“The thing is, I might have not thought it through.”

“I think you should, Zhan.”

“I promise, I will.”

“Do you… do you still believe… in not having…romantic relationships?” Yi Bo finally asked, hesitantly.

Zhan winced at the memory. He knew the effort it meant for Yi Bo to ask that. He swallowed hard and answered.

“No, I don’t. I haven’t thought that way for a while.”

Bo looked surprised and scared. What did that mean? Did Zhan have a boyfriend? Was he too late?

“Do you… have one?”

“What?”

“A romantic relationship. Do you have a boyfriend or… a lover?”

Zhan blushed, unsure before answering.

“No, I don’t.”

Those words did it for Bo. A dam of emotions broke down. He felt elated. He looked at Zhan and wanted to kiss him. He wanted desperately to touch him.

So, Bo stood up and went to Zhan. He captured Zhan lips and started kissing him. Zhan stirred under his touch, but let him continue. Yi Bo sat on Zhan’s lap, held Zhan by his nape and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Zhan held Yi Bo by the waist and opened Yi Bo´s mouth caressing Bo´s tongue with his own.

Zhan couldn’t resist the temptation and ran his fingers through Yi Bo’s hair. It was a familiar gesture for both of them. In fact everything felt familiar and… perfect.

There had been years of yearning, wanting, missing each other. Zhan really wanted to get lost in the sensations, but was not sure that was wise at this moment.

Yi Bo felt like his body was on fire. He wanted Zhan, and he wanted him now. He needed him. Those six years without him had been too much. His body needed Zhan.

“Zhan…I want you to take me. I want you now,” Yi Bo said and attacked Zhan’s mouth again. 

Zhan kissed him back, but he needed to breathe. He broke the kiss and said.

“Wait…”


	25. Tell it to my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the comments and kudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song [ Tell it to my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtXIsUjDOk8), sung by Taylor Dayne. Please, pay attention to the lyrics, and it will make sense.   
> Author´s explanation: So what´s with the “Wait” in the last chapter. It was written for two purposes. I was feeling insecure about writing another smut chapter because of… reasons. So, in case I chickened out I would have a way to continue this story. On the other hand, the wise thing isn´t jumping each other bones next time they see each other. There are many unsaid things between them. My brain has two pathways defined, the sensible one and the smutty one. But, since when would human beings, in general, choose the sensible path? Hence…
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story. 
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Smut fest ahead. Explicit material.

“Wait for what, my Zhan?” Yi Bo asked, while nibbling Zhan’s earlobe.

“You… didn’t… tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” Bo said, biting softly Zhan’s lower lip.

“Do…mmm… you have… a boyfriend?” Zhan was gasping for air.

“No…I have no one,” Bo finally said, straddling Zhan’s lap to continue their kiss.

That was it for Zhan, exactly what Zhan had been dying to know. Bo was free for Zhan to love him. He let his hands roam over Bo’s back. Yi Bo’s mouth was kissing Zhan’s jawline, traveling down, kissing the crook of Zhan’s neck, sucking, and biting him.

Zhan grabbed Bo’s waist and pull him towards him, closing the space between them. Then he felt Bo’s erection, very much in place. He was just the same. The mere contact with Bo’s lips and skin had him on fire. He kissed Bo, ravishing his mouth, and was softly biting his lower lip. Zhan stopped for a minute to say to Bo in a low, guttural voice.

“Bedroom…”

Yi Bo heard Zhan, in his lust-fogged mind, he registered Zhan’s request and stood up, pained for loosing contact with Zhan’s body. He just asked.

“Where?”

Zhan stood behind Bo, encircling his hands around the younger man’s waist. His erection rubbing shamelessly on Bo’s ass. Then, he started walking, pushing carefully Bo’s body for them to move in tandem. Once he found the way to move without separating from each other, Zhan directed both of them towards the living room while he kept licking Bo’s nape.

Zhan maneuvered them towards a corridor, which presumably led in the direction of the bedrooms in that apartment. Bo noticed an open door, it was a bedroom. He was about to enter it, anxious to touch Zhan more freely. Zhan stopped him.

“No, not here.”

“Why not?”

“That is the guest room.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, come to my bedroom.”

He didn’t tell Bo that nobody else beside him had ever slept in that bed. None of his former lovers or his one night stands had ever set foot inside his bedroom.

They finally made it to Zhan’s bedroom. Once they entered, Zhan turned Yi Bo around and captured his lips, while his hands roamed freely along Bo´s body. Zhan wanted to tell him a thousand things, but the only one that came out of his mouth when both of them were gasping for air was “I lo…”But it was silenced again by Bo´s mouth.

“Later Zhan Zhan. You can tell me later,” Yi Bo told him after devouring his mouth.

Zhan reached for Yi Bo’s shirt, trying to unbutton it, but it was difficult to focus his attention on something that was not Yi Bo at that moment. Bo lost his patience and simply ripped it open, its buttons scattered on the floor. Then Zhan could verify his supposition, Yi Bo’s glorious six-pack was still there.  
Zhan fumbled a little but finally got rid of his shirt. He took a moment to kiss Bo’s torso, biting and licking it. He stopped to suck Bo’s nipples. Then, he unbuttoned Bo’s jeans and unzipped them. He pulled down his jeans and boxers in a fluid motion so they were around Bo’s ankles and got down on his knees. He kissed Yi Bo’s dick on its head, almost reverently, pre-cum was already there. The salty flavor of Yi Bo invaded Zhan’s taste buds, bringing so many memories.

Zhan closed his eyes while caressing Yi Bo’s length slowly with his tongue. He dragged it lazily from base to tip, with slow swirling motions at its head. Meanwhile Bo ran his hands on Zhan’s hair and threw his head back in rapture, moaning Zhan name.

Zhan was delighted by the sounds that Bo produced. How he had missed Yi Bo’s moans. It didn’t matter now, he was here. Zhan caressed Bo’s balls delicately while keeping his tongue roaming along Bo’s dick. It wasn’t even a proper blowjob, just a clumsy tease, but Yi Bo was about to come, he asked Zhan.

“Please… stop.”

”Why?” Zhan had to inquire. “Don’t you like it?”

“You know I do. But I don’t wanna come like that...” He said, panting.

“What’s wrong with it?” Zhan asked among shallow breaths.

“I want to come because you’re inside me.”

At that, Zhan growled. He stood up and swept Bo off his feet, carrying him bridal style to the bed. He finished removing Bo’s clothing and totally undressed himself. He climbed the bed, and positioned himself on top of Yi Bo. He paused for a moment, needing to admire Bo’s beauty for an instant. He had become a stunning man. He felt blessed just for the chance of having this moment with him.

He kissed Bo softly, tenderly, and lazily. Like time and people were unsubstantial. Universe’s magnificent beauty had nothing on Bo’s eyes. He felt like drowning in them. He caressed Bo´s cheekbone with his hand and said.

“I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. I lo…” But was interrupted by Bo.  
“Please… Zhan Zhan. I’m begging you.”

Then Zhan remembered that he had no condoms or lube in his nightstand table, he had to go to his bathroom’s medicine cabinet to get them. He groaned and stood up. Yi Bo was very confused.

“What…?”

Zhan practically ran to get the stuff. He returned to Bo as fast as he could. He smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry… we’ll need… supplies,” He said, putting a bottle of lube and a package of condoms on his bed, next to Bo.

Yi Bo puffed, for a moment he had been scared. What if Zhan wanted to backtrack? What if he suddenly decided Yi Bo was not enough for him? When Zhan returned, he had felt relieved. He was so desperate for Zhan. His half-lidded eyes focused on him.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“You…I want you inside me.”

Zhan uncapped the bottle of lube, he coated three of this finger generously and proceeded to prepare Bo. He started with one finger, slowly probing at Bo´s entrance. He faltered a little since it felt so tight. He had to remark.

“You feel so tight, Bo. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s been six years Zhan,” Bo replied, blushing.

Zhan felt like a lightning had hit him. Did that mean…?

“I’ve never bottomed for anybody else. Just for you, Zhan Zhan,” Bo added.

Zhan felt like crying. He was ecstatic. Some part of Bo was exclusively his. That meant the world to him.

He resumed Bo’s preparation, very carefully. When he felt it was time, he added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Bo for a while. Finally, he used his three fingers and looked for Bo’s sweet spot curving them. The instant he found it, Bo was transported to another dimension. His moans and groans were sinfully delicious for Zhan’s ears.

Eventually, Zhan couldn’t hold it any longer and rolled the condom on his length, impatient to enter Bo. He didn’t even offer for Bo to roll over. He selfishly wanted to watch Yi Bo’s face the whole time. It had been too long.  
Silently, he asked Bo for permission, a yearning expression on his face. Bo understood. They didn’t need words. He just nodded. 

He positioned himself at Bo entrance and he entered him very slowly. Then he stopped. Their first impulse was to couple passionately, but at that moment, both felt the need to take their time, to savor that moment, to finally make love.

Zhan started moving, pounding his hips very slowly towards Bo. The younger man raised his own hips to find him midway. After a moment, they found their rhythm, slow and lazy. Their mouths reach for each other and finally found themselves in a soul consuming kiss. Neither of them wanted to finish. This was just perfect.

The sound of their mating resonated in the bedroom, accompanied by their moans. 

“Zhan…I’m going to…” Yi Bo broke their kiss.

“Not yet, wait for me.”

Zhan picked up his pace, moving with a frantic rhythm. He was going to grab Yi Bo’s cock, but Bo stopped him.

“No need.”

Zhan couldn’t hold it for much more, he asked Bo.

“You close?”

“Yeah.”

Then he felt Bo pulsating dick coming untouched. Immediately, he let himself go and came inside Bo.

He was about to pull out when Bo used his legs to hold him in place. He was initially surprised, but then he looked at Bo. He remembered, their first time together, Bo’s very first time. He felt his heart swell. He wondered just how he had been able to live without this, without Bo.

Eventually, Bo loosened his legs and let Zhan pull out. Zhan got up again and went to get a washcloth. He cleaned them both and returned to bed, lying down beside Bo.

Bo turned to look at Zhan, propping himself on the bed. He looked at him and asked shyly. 

“Zhan… I…”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Zhan said, while caressing Bo´s cheekbones softly with his thumbs.

“You know, tomorrow is Saturday. I don’t have work.”

“Me neither.”

“I…Can I… sleep here?” Bo asked while his heart was beating wildly.

Zhan’s heart skipped a beat before he could answer.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Zhan pulled Bo´s head towards his chest and held him, caressing his head.

“I love you so much, sweetheart.” Zhan could finally say. But Yi Bo was already asleep.


	26. Just a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the comments and kudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ Just a fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH6Mo4rDbNE), sung by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton. 
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Angst ahead. 
> 
> Please don´t kill me. Stay with me a little longer for the teeth-decaying sweetness to come (five chapters of fluff). Just one more angsty chapter after this one. I just want a really dramatic get together (like together for good) for them.

Zhan woke up first with Yi Bo still in his arms. He had slept beautifully after last night activities. It had been a long while since he had had a full night sleep, so he was in a great mood. He kissed him on the top of his head. He felt so happy, complete. Like nothing in this world could harm him. He just needed to talk to Bo today, to explain. Last night both had given in to passion, but they had yet to talk about love. Today, Zhan said to himself.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He would cook breakfast for Bo. It had been years since Zhan had cooked something, but he used to be good at it. Very carefully, he disentangled himself from Bo, left him comfortable sleeping and got up.

He didn´t want Bo to think he had just left him there so he wrote a note and put it on his pillow. The note said.

[Cooking breakfast for us. I´m in the kitchen. Zhan]

He wanted to add I miss you already, but he didn´t want to pressure Bo in any way. As he said to Seungjoo six years ago, Bo must choose freely. 

Mrs. Ling was already in the kitchen, cleaning. He greeted her and said he would be doing the cooking for now. She smiled sweetly. It had been a long time since she had seen him this happy, six years to be exact.

He looked for the ingredients and proceeded to prepare something he knew Bo would enjoy the most.

Meanwhile, Bo was peacefully sleeping in Zhan’s bed. Morning light had started to enter through the window. He stretched his body like a cat and immediately regretted. He had forgotten that bottoming could be painful next morning. It was not like the first time, but he still felt uncomfortable.

He remembered the night before. It had been perfect. Vaguely, he remembered Zhan was insisting on telling him something. Maybe it had been something important but he had been so eager to touch him, to kiss him that he had interrupted him every time. He would ask Zhan today.

He moved his arms and touched a piece of paper, he looked at it and saw that it was a note from Zhan. He read it and a small smile formed in his face. Never in his life had he imagined Zhan cooking. He had to see it with his own eyes. 

But first, a shower was in order. He would borrow some clothes from Zhan’s closet to be at least presentable for breakfast. He took some jogging pants and an old t-shirt. Everything smelled like Zhan, he took a moment to enjoy that scent.

He showered and got dressed. He found his shoes, but decided to remain barefoot. Once he deemed himself decent enough, he got out of the room and went to look for Zhan.

He reached the living room. He didn’t remember well the apartment’s distribution. He was in the process of orienting himself when he heard the main door open from outside.

The door opened and a beautiful woman entered the apartment with a key in hand. She looked as surprised as he was of her presence there. Who was her? Why did she had a key of Zhan’s home? Was she his assistant? No, Zhan had introduced him to his personal assistant so she was not that.

“Who are you?” Both of them said at the same time.

“It doesn´t matter to you.” The woman answered first. She continued. 

“Hasn’t Yu Bin arrived, yet?” 

“Why would he?” Yi Bo questioned.

“To deal with you,” she answered arrogantly.

“Deal with me? What do you mean?” Bo asked.

She was getting impatient and it showed on her face. It was extremely rare, but from time to time she would find some of Zhan’s occasional partners in his home, so she knew the drill. Yu Bin was always there first thing in the morning to buy their silence. She was glad that Yu Bin took care of them.   
She wouldn’t want for Zhan to be in a scandal or something that might hurt him. He was her friend after all.

“Yes, deal with you. He always does that. He will explain everything to you. Now, where is Zhan?”

Bo couldn’t speak. He couldn´t think. What that woman was implying was too hurtful. In a rational level, he knew that Zhan would not be completely alone all the time. He hadn’t been after all. But finding out like that had stung.

Victoria lost her patience completely at Bo’s silence. So she told him.

“Hey, don’t even think for a minute you’ll remain at his side. He doesn’t need…” She stopped once she heard steps approaching them.

Zhan reached the living room, he thought he had heard Victoria´s voice but that was not possible. He wasn´t expecting her.

Victoria saw Zhan and ran to hug him. Yi Bo stood rooted at his position, unable to move or talk.

She kissed one of Zhan’s cheeks and greeted him.

“Zhan Zhan.”

Bo heard that and he went from surprised to sad and then, to very angry in nanoseconds.

Zhan was really surprised. He just looked at Yi Bo’s face with a horrified look on it. Victoria seemed to notice and asked him.

“What’s the matter, Zhan? I was just telling him that Yu Bin will be here to deal with business.”

Zhan closed his eyes. This was not the way he would have explained Bo that particular topic. He just went for basic clarification.

“Victoria, this is Yi Bo.” 

She lost the color of her face. Then she stuttered.

“Oh… I…I’m sorry. I… was just … I…came… to select your clothes for tonight’s event…I…wanted for us to match outfits. I’m so sorry.”

Yi Bo stood there, looking at Zhan totally mute.

She apologized profusely again before going out of the apartment. After a long time Yi Bo spoke.

“So that is Victoria.”

“Yes,” Zhan answered, eyes downcast.

“She has the key of your home.”

“In case of an emergency.”

“So, now matching one’s outfit is an emergency.” Yi Bo was blind with jealousy. Not because Zhan would be attracted to her, but because of their closeness. Something he hadn’t had with Zhan for six years.

“She’s also my friend.”

“So, because she’s your friend she can treat your guests like shit.”

“She didn’t mean it, Bo. Please, forgive her.”

“Oh right, she didn’t, did she?”

“Bo, please.”

“You really are a considerate boss, so worried about her image.”

“Hear me out, please.”

“She called you Zhan Zhan,” Bo was raging.

“I told you, we’re friends. Just that Bo.”

“I repeat, such a considerate boss. So considerate about her feelings. How sad for me you weren’t that considerate when you were my boss.”

Zhan winced at those words. They hurt like hell. His eyes watered and he had to blink several times to keep tears from flowing down.

Bo regretted those words instantly, but he couldn’t take them back. He had really gone too far, said too much. He should have held his tongue but it was too late.

“I´m sorry Zhan… I… I think I’d better go,” he said, his voice strained.

He went to the bedroom and changed into his clothes. He couldn’t even look at Zhan, he felt awful. 

Zhan listened to the sound of the main door closing and broke down. Tears running down his face uncontrollably, why? He asked himself. Not again.

No, this time things would not stay like that. He would look for Bo and make him listen. He would explain. He would just give Bo a few hours to calm himself down. This was not over.

After two hours, he tried to call Yi Bo on his phone. It went directly to voice mail. So, Bo didn’t want to talk to him yet. It didn’t matter. He would try again and again until he reached Bo.

He called every ten minutes, systematically, to no avail. He spent his whole Saturday trying to reach Bo. It didn’t work. He watched the clock and realized it was almost time for the event with Victoria. Well, it was technically his event and Victoria was just going to act as his girlfriend. It was work-related so he couldn’t just cancel.

So he got ready and called the driver, they needed to pick Victoria up. He hadn’t talked to her at all that day, it didn’t matter. He knew she would be ready and on time.

When she entered the car, she continue apologizing. He silenced her with a gesture, he really wasn’t in the mood of dealing with her just now. Later, he would talk to her later.

He totally forgot that his event would take place at Yi Bo’s hotel. When this is over, he thought, I’ll look for him personally. He felt a little relieved by that idea. He calmed himself and kept on.

Yi Bo had been a wreck the whole day. He had been furious and he had hurt Zhan, and he hated himself for it. But that… intimacy he shared with Victoria was killing him. It reminded him of what he had been denied.

He knew he was being irrational and he couldn’t control it. Zhan had called all day, he had to turn off his phone. He couldn’t deal with any of it rationally right now.

It was almost dinner time, he would go down and maybe eat something at the bar. He was not really hungry anyway although he hadn’t had breakfast yet. 

He sat at the bar and asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey. Music blasted out at full volume. He couldn’t even think with the noise, which at the moment, was perfect for him.

He downed the whiskey like it was water and asked for a second one. Now he understood what some people said. That the liquid courage sometimes helped. Then, he turned his head towards the elevators and there were Zhan and Victoria looking gorgeous, like a perfect couple. They really looked ready to shoot a magazine cover. They were taking the elevator and he just wanted to puke.

He asked for yet another drink and drank it fast. He knew that was unwise and immature, but he didn´t give a fuck. He kept drinking non-stop, until the bartender stopped serving him. He was a total mess.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a familiar person. Yes, it was Zhou Yixuan, an old friend of his. Seungjoo, Yixuan and him had been inseparable in elementary school, he still considered him his friend although they weren’t as close as Seungjoo was to him.

Yixuan also recognized him and approached the bar to say hello. He found Bo almost unconscious. 

“Wang Yi Bo, is that you?”

“Yeah… it’s me.”

“It’s me Zhou Yixuan.”

“I know.”

“What’s wrong, Yi Bo?”

“Everything… everything is wrong. I hurt him… but… I …He doesn’t want me like I want him to…I love him.” He slurred almost incoherently.

“What?” Yixuan couldn’t make any sense of Yi Bo’s words. So he decided to call Seungjoo. As soon as Seungjoo picked up he greeted him.

“Hello? Seungjoo?”

“Yeah Yixuan, what’s…” He didn´t finish. He was immediately interrupted by a scared Yixuan.

“I found Yi Bo in the bar of A’s hotel, he’s wasted.”

“Yi Bo? You are talking about Wang Yi Bo?”

“Of course, how many Yi Bos we know?”

“What happened? What did he tell you?”

“Something I don’t understand. Wait, Bo is gay?!!!”

“Does this situation indicate this is the time to ask about that?! Focus!”

“He said and I quote, I hurt him, he doesn’t want me like I want him to. I love him. Does it mean anything to you?”

Seungjoo wanted to pull his own hair, and Xiao Zhan’s nails one by one. Ugg! Will this never end? He had to locate Yu Bin ASAP.

“Now I know what happened. He’s in room 2112 at that hotel. He must have his keycard on him. Take him to his room and make him take a shower. Order something to eat for him, please Yixuan.”

“Okay Seungjoo, I’ll do that and call you after that.”

“Thank you so much.”

Yixuan struggled with a handful of Yi Bo. Making him move out of that bar took a lot of convincing. They finally reached the elevators and got inside one.

At the same time, Zhan felt unrest. He was really worried about Yi Bo’s situation. He asked Victoria to cover for him and got out of the event to look for Bo. He remembered Yi Bo´s room number. He took the elevator and when he got out, he just wanted to die.

In front of him, Wang Yi Bo was being held by another man that seemed to be caressing his back, while Yi Bo hid his face in the crook of the other man’s neck.


	27. I need you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.  
> Author Notes 3: The song is[ I need you now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIMvpS5O2hM), the version sung by Adele and Darius Rucker.   
> Thanks to Dom and CALActorsTypist for editing this chapter.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> YiZhan moment with angst ahead, semi-explicit stuff.
> 
> Last angst here. A little drama next chapter BUT with a happy ending.

Zhan was extremely disheartened at first, after seeing Yi Bo and the other man in front of him. But then, he took a breath and calmed himself. He didn’t want to do something harsh and stupid right now, so he moved a little to the side and waited.

“Come on, Yi Bo. Why did you drink so much? You used to be a model student in elementary school. Ouch, you’re so heavy now!” Yixuan said, loud enough for Zhan to hear.

“Want to forget…”Bo slurred.

“Forget what, Yi Bo? By the way, where’s your key card?”

“Him… I love him so much, Yixuan…” Bo struggled to stay on his feet, while two fat tears rolled down his face.

Zhan felt like shit, again. He had just about jumped to the wrong conclusions and Bo was in pain.

“Who’s him, Yi Bo?” Yixuan asked.

Yi Bo moved his index finger towards his lips, indicating silence, and said.

“Shh, can’t tell. He doesn’t want anyone to know. He’s always hiding behind them…”

“Behind who?” Yixuan asked again, finally finding Bo’s key.

“His girlfriends…” 

“Do you want him to come out publicly? Would you do that here?” Yixuan questioned.

“No… I know…but… I won’t hide behind anybody. “

Yixuan finally maneuvered Bo so he could open the door. While he was helping Bo get inside, he told him.

“Come on, you need to take a shower, while I order you some food and coffee. I have to let Seungjoo know you’re in your room.” Then, he closed the door.

Zhan stood there, paralyzed. He had been an inconsiderate asshole, albeit unintentionally. No wonder Bo wanted to forget him. This was a mess.

Since Yi Bo seemed in no condition to have a conversation now, he had to deal with some other things. He rode the elevator to the lobby and went directly to the front desk. He asked if room 2111 was available and checked himself in at the hotel. After getting his key card, he rode the elevator again. This time he went to deal with Victoria.

He returned to the event, and graciously apologized for his sudden absence in front of the people sharing their table. Then, he excused both of them and told everybody they needed to leave.

When they got out of the venue, he curtly told Victoria that the driver would take her home and they would talk later. Then, he went to his room.

Zhan stepped off the elevator just as Yixuan was leaving Bo’s room. Yixuan was walking while talking on his phone. 

“Yes Seungjoo, he took a shower and puked his guts out. I managed to get him to eat something afterwards. He seems better now. He has dozed off. 

Yes, I got him aspirin. Listen, I have an appointment. I can’t stay with him. 

Yeah, he’s better now and somewhat sober. Okay, let me know.”

Zhan watched as Yixuan entered the elevator. Bo was lucky to have really good friends. Seungjoo was always looking after him, and for that Zhan was infinitely grateful.

After entering the room he had just rented, he stood in front of the window. It was roughly around 10 p.m. and he needed to think how to solve this freaking mess. Whatever it took, he would not let Bo go. He didn’t want to experience the same utter desolation of the past six years. 

Yi Bo opened his eyes around 11:30 p.m. He felt like a gorilla was dancing tap on his head. He remembered now. He had made a fool of himself in that bar, drinking like he knew how. What an impression he left on Yixuan, his childhood friend. Anyway, he had turned off his cell phone and today he was supposed to receive some news from his boss. Well, shit!

He turned on the phone and noticed that he had literally hundreds of missed calls, all of them from Zhan. He sighed at the thought of Zhan. What was he supposed to do with him? Everything related to him felt so raw, so much. 

He paid attention to his phone and found a message from Jason, his boss at the software developing company. Oh crap! He was needed on Monday in New York! What the fuck? Something big had to have happened for that. 

He started looking for a plane ticket on the internet without any luck.

He called Seungjoo to let him know he was okay. Maybe he would know someone that could help him get a private fight from Shanghai, since it seemed that every fucking one needed to fly tomorrow to NYC and all commercial flights were full.

The conversation had been brief. Seungjoo told him he was returning to the US tomorrow so they could share the plane and the costs. So, he was okay on that front. 

But, what would happen after that? He felt bad for hurting Zhan, but he had also been hurt by this situation with Victoria. What did he really want to do? That was the whole point. He wanted to be with Zhan, but now he felt tired and in pain. Perhaps, this trip would help him to really think about it before he could decide if he was coming back to China or staying in the US for good.

He got off the bed and started packing a small suitcase. In case he decided not to come back, he would ask his assistant to take care of the rest of his stuff so he could pick everything up later.

He was rummaging for his toiletries when he found his old golden cell phone. The one Zhan had given him all those years ago. For a minute he wondered what would had happened if he had called Zhan once before. It saddened him a lot to think about it now. 

Zhan had found the mini-bar in his room and looked for whiskey. He really needed a drink. He gulped a shot of whiskey and sat in an armchair. He swiped his cell phone, nothing. Unexpectedly, he heard some noise from Bo’s room next door. It meant he was awake. What should he do, knock directly at Bo’s door? He remembered then. He had brought his old golden cell phone with him. So, he got off the armchair and sat directly on the floor with his back on a wall, staring at that phone.

He stared at the phone for a long time, and finally he decided to call Bo using that phone, maybe Bo had kept it. He dialed, and the phone rang three times before someone answered. 

“Hello?” Bo’s low and deep voice greeted him.

“Yi Bo… this is Zhan.”

“I know…”

“Please, listen…

“Zhan…”

“Please, Bo… just… let me talk.”

“I’m sorry Bo. I’m sorry that I hurt you back then. It was never my intention. 

I’m sorry that I waited for you to call me on this phone for two years and for giving up hope when you didn’t. I could have called you, but I stupidly thought you were so hurt you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Bo was surprised. That had been the reason? Was that all? Zhan didn’t move on? You’re so stupid, Bo. He thought. Zhan continued.

“I didn’t touch anybody for two years, Bo. I was waiting, hoping, wanting you. But I really thought you had found someone else and…I felt so alone… so…I… sometimes had company…I …I craved for human touch, Bo. I craved for…you.” 

It had been exactly the same for him, Bo remembered that soul eating loneliness that propelled to have some one night stands and left him feeling worse. Zhan kept on.

“I’m sorry for being such a fucking coward. I always felt afraid of being rejected and judged… so I hid behind all those women, but… I …won’t do it anymore.”

Bo heard Zhan crying and he broke down. This was too much. He had a plane to catch in the morning, but he wanted to see Zhan.

“Right now I’m sorry to bother you with all of this, but I need you so much that I decided to call you. I didn’t want to. I know you might not feel so good now.”

“Where are you?” Bo finally found his voice and asked.

“Next door, room 2111.” Zhan answered.

Bo took his key card and rushed out of his room. Zhan was waiting for him, his door ajar. Yi Bo hugged him and kissed him. Zhan maneuvered him to close the door and kissed him back.

“Bo, I need you, I need to feel you. Would you… make love to me?”

“But… Zhan. We don’t have… anything.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want…”

“Of course I want you…I’ve always wanted you…I will always want you. “

“I’ve never…done anything without protection except… for you.” Zhan added.

“Me neither.”

They made do with some hand lotion. Bo took his time preparing Zhan. He had to ask.

“Have you ever… again?”

“Never… just you.”

They didn’t talk anymore. Yi Bo spent the rest of the night worshiping Zhan’s body, sweet and slow between Zhan’s legs. 

When morning arrived, Zhan was asleep. Bo didn’t sleep a minute thinking about what he would do. He had to go to the airport. He decided to write a note to Zhan.

[Please, forgive me. I have to get to New York for work. I also need to think about what will happen with us. Yi Bo.]

When Zhan woke up and read the note, he got really scared. Was this all? Of course not. He dressed himself quickly when a wild knock at his door surprising him.

He opened it hurriedly, and there was Yu Bin, a very pissed off Yu Bin.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two? He’s fucking boarding a plane right now! Let’s go. The car is waiting for us. We have a plane to stop!”

And Zhan started running.


	28. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the comments and kudos! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ Skyfall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F_fg4QrBvI). A rock cover sung by Our Last Night. Please, hear this version. It´s totally fitting for this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Author´s imagination just went crazy. Corniness galore at some point.

Zhan ran like a madman behind Yu Bin, as fast as he could considering his last night activities. Once they reached the lobby, he could see a car waiting for them at the entrance. Yu Bin’s wife’s driver was behind the wheel. Six months ago, when Yu Bin found out his wife was pregnant, he insisted on hiring a professional driver for her.

At the time, Zhan thought his friend was overreacting, hiring a former car racer seemed a little over the top. Yu Bin swore it was for safety. Today, however, Zhan thanked his lucky stars for his friend’s exaggerated ideas. They got in the car, both of them panting, and seated on the back seat. Yu Bin spoke to the driver while both of them were buckling their seatbelts.

“Take us to the airport, we need to be there as soon as possible.”

“Any particular instruction?” The driver asked.

“Don’t kill anybody,” Yu Bin answered very seriously.

“What about material damages?”

“Irrelevant, we’ll fix anything later.”

Zhan looked at Yu Bin perplexed. What in the world was his best friend thinking? Yu Bin saw Zhan watching him with a disbelieving expression on his face and said to him.

“What? Do you want to get there in time or not?”

“Yes, yes of course. But…”

“Just shut up.”

“You´re something else…” Zhan told him, chuckling. 

“I know. I’m fucking awesome,” Yu Bin deadpanned with a very serious countenance on his face.

The sound of the screeching tires interrupted their conversation. Once they were well on the way, Yu Bi asked visibly irritated.

“Must you two fuck up every single time? Give me a break!”

Zhan had the decency of looking embarrassed. 

“Look, what’s your plan?” Yu Bin asked.

“I’ll try to stop him, or I’ll go with him.”

“And, if we’re not in time or if he doesn’t want you to go with him?”

“I’ll get a plane and follow him.”

“That’s my boy,” Yu Bin grinned, obviously satisfied with Zhan’s answer.

“I’ll need my documents…”Zhan started, but was interrupted by a very smug Yu Bin handing him his passport, visa and anything else required. 

“Your apartment in New York is being prepared as we speak.”

Zhan smiled, leave it to Yu Bin’s attention to detail. He had honestly forgot that after returning to China, he had asked Yu Bin to buy the apartment where Yi Bo and he had lived in New York, as a memento. He never went back.

Yi Bo was late and Seungjoo was, for once, happy with it. He had been in contact with Yu Bin since last night. He hoped they arrived on time to stop this madness. Why was it so difficult for them to just talk? It was beyond him.

He did not want to see Bo in that horrendous state again. Ever. So he would do whatever he had to, but they would talk no matter what.

Yi Bo finally appeared looking like death warmed over. Seungjoo was waiting for him on board.

“Rough night, huh?” Seungjoo greeted him.

Yi Bo looked at him, a mixture of embarrassment and distaste.

“Sorry, didn’t sleep at all.”

“I was worried about you, Yixuan told me.”

“Yeah, he’s a really good friend. He helped me a lot.”

“Will you tell me what was all that about?”

“Zhan... We had a… misunderstanding.”

“And?”

“We talked a little after I talked to you.”

“And?”

“Well…” He didn’t say more. He blushed profusely.

“Oh my God, he kept you up all night! How naughty! Where is he?”

“I…don’t know…” Bo answered pained.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I’m needed in New York, so I got up early and came here.”

“And you didn’t tell him?!”

“I left a note.”

Seungjoo looked like he wanted to punch Bo, he took a calming breath and asked him.

“Are you committed to behaving like a total asshole or this is something transient? Come on! Even I know that was shitty.”

“I need to think.”

“About what?”

“What will happen to us?”

“Really, Yi Bo? Really? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don’t you just TALK to him instead of FUCKING him? Is it really that hard?”

Yi Bo didn’t answer him. His mouth forming a thin line. He seemed really upset. At that moment the plane started moving along the tarmac, very slowly. The flight captain talked unintelligibly through the speakers announcing something no one really cared about. 

Meanwhile, Zhan and Yu Bin arrived at the airport. Yu Bin was already informed that the plane was on the tarmac, ready to take off. They got out of the car and ran towards the landing strip assigned for that flight. Seungjoo had given Yu Bin every single detail needed. Seungjoo had already bribed the security guards so they could reach the plane on time.

Zhan watched powerless as the plane started moving. He had been so close! He felt like crying. Yu Bin looked at him, exasperated.

“Are you stupid? What are you waiting for?”

Zhan reacted to Yu Bin’s words and started running. He was running along the strip, chasing the plane and shouting.

“Yiii Booo!”

He kept running and shouting until he was paired with the moving plane. Seungjoo and Yi Bo finally noticed him, incredulous. 

“You need to talk to him.” Seungjoo said.

“I…” Yi Bo hesitated.

“Okay, I’ve had it!” Seungjoo exclaimed.

Shouting to the pilots, Seungjoo said.

“Stop this shit! We need to get out, now!”

“What are you doing?” Yi Bo asked,

“No Yi Bo. What are YOU doing? I can’t believe that you don’t want to talk to him.”

“Why are you so interested in him?” Yi Bo asked, pissed off.

“Because…” Seungjoo faltered.

“Listen, asshole. I’m going to break a promise, but enough is enough.”

While Seungjoo was talking, the plane was slowly losing momentum, reaching a total halt.

“He paid for Harvard…” Seungjoo said.

“Come again?” 

“Remember that party at the MET when you introduced him to me as your boss. I approached him while he was alone. I gave him my card and asked to talk to him.”

“You what?!”

“Shut up and listen! He contacted me later and met me at my office, well my dad’s office in New York.”

“He did?!”

“I… I talked to him about your future, what had happened with your family and how I had wanted to set up a scholarship for you, but my dad took my money away.”

Bo was flabbergasted and silent.

“Anyway, he offered me the money to pay for your tuition, and books, house expenses, everything. I convinced him to pay only for tuition, books and one semester of housing expenses. So he put up the money for your scholarship.”

“How could you…?!”

“He wanted to ask you to come back with him, Bo. He denied himself his wishes so you could have a better future.”

“But… but… why did he do that?”

“Are you really that dense? Because he loved you… loves you.”

“But… he never told me.”

“Are you fucking serious? Did he really need to? Think about it Bo. Just think and tell me, when has Xiao Zhan deliberately hurt you? When has he not put you first? When has he shouted at you? When has he not been protective of you? Just when?”

Bo was silent again, thinking.

“When I met him I could immediately tell he loved you. He caressed you with his eyes for God’s sake! Did you really not notice?”

Yi Bo felt like he was going crazy. Seungjoo’s words were true. So true. Was he really that blind? He had been so insecure, needing reassurance from Zhan when it should have been obvious Zhan loved him. But, did he still love him? He had been a jerk! He had left him a note, just a note!

Bo came to his senses, Zhan was there, outside that plane, waiting. He turned and walked towards the plane’s exit. He descended the short air stair and approached Zhan. 

Zhan was panting, short of air. He had never run like that in his entire life. He was not exactly the jock type. He was trying to regain control of his breathing when he saw Bo walking towards him, a very serious expression on his face.

Yi Bo stopped in front of Zhan, an unreadable gesture on his face. Zhan was nervous. He didn’t know how to start their much needed conversation. Bo broke the silence.

“Why, Zhan?”

Zhan was at a loss. Initially, he didn’t understand what Bo was referring to. Yi Bo grabbed Zhan’s lapels and pulled him.

“Why did you deny me your love for six fucking years?!” Bo practically shouted.

Zhan was very surprised at first and his expression showed it. Then his eyes softened, finally understanding.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I wanted you to choose freely. I hated the idea that someday you could regret us, thinking about missing opportunities.”

Bo looked at him dumbfounded. Then, he blinked the tears that were about to spill from his eyes.

“You’re a fool, Zhan. How could I ever regret us? I love you.”

Zhan’s heart skipped a beat. That was it. The confirmation he needed to stop six years of agony.

“Do you still…? I was afraid…” Zhan said.

Yi Bo noticed then. Did Zhan know, back then? He asked.

“Did you know?”

Zhan only nodded, his mind went back to that sweet moment.

“That night, when you took that picture, I was awake,” he confessed.

Bo didn’t really know if he wanted to punch Zhan or simply kiss him.

“And knowing that, you still denied us?” He inquired, hurt.

Zhan huffed and then, full of remorse and tenderness he answered.

“I wanted to give you the world, my love.”

A bittersweet smile appeared on Bo’s face.

“But you are my world, my whole universe.”

At last, Zhan smiled gently.

“And you are mine, sweetheart. I love you, I have loved so much for so long.”

And Zhan embraced Yi Bo, hiding his face in Yi Bo’s neck crook.

“Have you…?” Bo asked, needing reassurance.

“Oh yes! That non-strings attached thing was void for me the moment I kissed you. Love came later, I don’t really know when.”

Yi Bo finally let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“It doesn’t matter now. I realized I love you the moment I took that picture. It’s been so long.” He said, cupping Zhan’s face with his hands.

Zhan looked at Yi Bo’s eyes, pleading.

“Please, don’t leave me. Not again.”

Yi Bo was at loss about what to do. He didn’t want to be apart from Zhan either.

“But I have to go. My boss is requesting my presence,” he stated.

Zhan held him closer and spoke to Yi Bo´s ear

“Can I… Can I go with you?”

Yi Bo jerked surprised and looked at Zhan.

“Can you?”

Zhan smiled, relieved.

“Of course, for you I can do anything.”

“What about…?”

“What about what, sweetheart?”

“Other people, society, your business partners…”

“You and I are together, everything else can go and fuck itself,” Zhan said smirking.

Zhan closed the distance between them and kissed him, hesitantly first and then passionately, with a fire worth six years of yearning. When they came off for air, Yi Bo said.

“Then, let’s go,” and held Zhan’s hand firmly, intertwining their fingers. 

They stood together, in the middle of the landing strip, finally realizing they had an audience. Seungjoo and Yu Bin were grinning like loons, cellphones in hand, recording their moment.

“Fucking finally. What a chick flick moment by the way,” Seungjoo said. 

“Give me that phone,” Zhan and Bo said at the same time.

“Like hell!” Yu Bin answered. “This will be shown at your wedding reception assholes.”

Both, Zhan and Bo blushed. 

“Please, you’ll have fifteen hours to talk. Use them,” Yu Bin added.

“Yes, this time, don’t fuck it up, or each other. Just talk,” Seungjoo stressed.

Zhan and Bo nodded silently. Each of them gave a hug to their best friends and thanked them. They had gone above and beyond their friend duties.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the plane and boarded it. They finally had a fifteen-hour talk that was six years’ worth. When they landed in New York there were no secrets, no doubts and no insecurities. A driver picked them up and took them to the building where it had all started. They rode the elevator in silence, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Someone was waiting for them at the apartment and gave them the key. Once they closed the door, Yi Bo said.

“Finally alone.”

“Finally together. Promise me, you won’t leave again.” Zhan said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Never my love. We’ll be together…after forever,” Yi Bo said.

They went to sleep in each other arms, exhausted but completely happy.


	29. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Thanks to Dom and CALActorsTypist for editing this chapter.
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ynu5I_vv70) by James Blunt. It´s totally fitting for this chapter. 
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!  
> Corniness and cheesiness galore.

Yi Bo went to meet his boss on Monday after a very calm Sunday. Zhan finally got to cook for them and they spent the day talking, kissing and touching each other without restraint.

In the past, they always had to refrain from caressing each other. Well, not anymore. Casual touches were freely given since both of them were very touchy-feely. Tender kisses and sweet embraces were the new normal for them. But what really startled Zhan was the electrical current he felt every time Yi Bo held his hand.

Holding hands with Bo felt magical and unreal for him. He wanted to hold his hand at all times, but he was afraid of doing that in public. He would have to ask Bo how he felt about that, he thought.

While Bo was working, Zhan talked to Yu Bin. He wanted to know how everything was. Yu Bin assured him that everything would be perfectly fine in his hands and that Zhan had to take all the time he needed to nurture his relationship with his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend_ , that mere notion made him blush and feel butterflies in his stomach. He needed to talk to Bo about that too. What their official status would be. He swore to himself never assume anything again about their relationship. 

Yu Bin had also made sure Zhan got a new wardrobe since he traveled without a single item of clothing, except for what he was already wearing. But everything was now taken care of. So Zhan took his time inspecting what Yu Bin had selected for him.

Bo came back from his meeting a little distressed. It turned out a major investor backed out and now the Shanghai office was at risk of becoming nonviable. But he also was invited to Boston to have dinner with his boss Jason and his boss’ husband Jordan. He was a little nervous because he had asked if he could have a plus one.

Jason had eyed him suspiciously before answering.

“But of course! I want to meet him. You’re practically glowing! Is he the one?” Jason asked.

“He has always been the one,” Bo answered smiling shyly. 

“Then, please bring him along, by all means. Jordan will be ecstatic.” 

So Bo was a little edgy about this. He had to ask Zhan and he was unsure about his answer. Maybe, this was too soon for both of them.

After he opened the door of the apartment, Zhan greeted him with a kiss and a hug. It was like Bo was living a fantasy. That was exactly the sort of intimacy that had made him envious of Jason and Jordan, and now, it existed for him too.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Zhan asked after they came out for air.

“Kind of stressful, my love.” 

That term of endearment still made his tongue tingle, a little unsure. Ha had repressed himself for so long, that it felt a little odd to be free to call Zhan his love. 

“What happened, baby?” Zhan asked frowning a little.

“An investor withdrew his money. We need to figure out what to do.”

“Mn. Is that really bad?”

“It might threaten Shanghai office’s viability.”

Zhan didn’t like that like, at all. But he kept silent. He had to think this through this thoroughly and then discuss it with Bo.

“By the way…” Bo started. “We have been invited to dinner with my boss and his husband tomorrow in Boston.”

“We have?” Zhan questioned surprised.

“Well…” He started, hesitant. “He invited me and I told him I’m not alone.”

“Of course you are not, my sweetheart,” he said, smiling. “But…” he continued. “Is it okay for you? I mean. Is it not too soon for you?”

“Not at all. What about you?” Yi Bo asked.

“No… I’m a little nervous about… some things.”

“Like what, Zhan Zhan?”

“Can I…I mean…Can I hold your hand in public? Can I touch you in public? Maybe, kiss you…”

“Of course. Can I?”

“Always. Please, never stop touching me…”Zhan requested.

“Then… is there anything else that worries you?”

“What… what are we, my love?” Zhan questioned.

“Lovers, soul mates, partners whatever you want us to be,” Yi Bo stated.

“Can we be…boyfriends?” Zhan whispered.

“Oh Zhan! You’re my life. Of course we can be boyfriends,” Bo said while cupping Zhan’s face in his hands, pulling him to kiss him on the lips.

Zhan made dinner for them and both decided to turn in early. Jet lag was still an issue and emotional exhaustion was taking its toll.

The next morning found them sound asleep. It was like making up for years of really bad sleeping habits. Yi Bo got up first and took a moment to look at Zhan. He looked carefully and finally noticed many things. First of all, he was thinner. Although the last six years had been forgiving with his beauty, subtle changes could be perceived. He noticed those horrible bags under his eyes. They spoke of a long time of poor sleep. He suspected Zhan didn’t take care of himself properly. It pained him. I will take good care of you, my love, he thought.

Zhan opened his eyes and found Bo looking at him with an intense gaze. He was worried for a second, so he asked Bo.

“What’s wrong my love?”

“Nothing at all. You are here.”

Zhan smiled sweetly and pulled Bo in for an embrace, holding him firmly. A little bit more awake now, he asked Bo.

“How are we going to travel to Boston for dinner? Do you have a plan already?

“I was thinking about taking the train. My lease over there will be up next month but we can still stay at my apartment. I have to pick up Fluffy and bring it home.”

“Fluffy?”

“My potted desert cactus. I left it with Jordan.”

Zhan just smiled. Leave it to Bo to bond with a desert cactus and name it Fluffy.

“That’s fine with me.” 

“I think we need to get going around midday so we can take a small bag with clothes and leave it at my old apartment. Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want, my love.”

They took the midday train, arrived in Boston and went to Bo’s old place. Zhan felt conflicted. He was having the opportunity to glimpse at Bo’s past, but that past had been painful for both of them. He tried to let go of that feeling and enjoy his present.

Zhan had previously consulted with Bo about how to dress. Bo just said.

“My love, you could be wearing a potato sack and look dashing. Something casual will be okay.”

So they both went for jeans and a casual blazer, Zhan’s was navy blue with a light blue shirt unbuttoned at the top, and Bo’s was a light brown shade with a white shirt underneath.

Bo had to admit, Zhan looked incredibly handsome. They stopped at a store on their way to buy a bottle of very expensive Scotch for their hosts.

Once they arrived, Yi Bo rang the bell. Zhan was extremely nervous. He inhaled a deep breath and took Bo’s hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and waited. Bo gave him a small smile. He knew what this subtle PDA meant for Zhan. This was a sign of commitment. 

Jordan, Yi Bo’s boss’ husband, opened the door. He gave them a once over and smiled, greeting them.

“Yi Bo, how are you?” He said to Bo as he hugged him.

Yi Bo had to let Zhan’s hand go to reciprocate. After a quick hug was exchanged, Bo turned to Zhan and said to Jordan.

“Jordan, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Xiao Zhan.”

Zhan gave a curt bow and extended his hand, giving Jordan his trade mark Megawatt smile. The fact that Bo had just introduced him as his boyfriend had made him dizzy and very happy.

Jordan looked like Zhan had put a spell on him. Finally, he could articulate.  
“Oh my God, Bo! He’s breathtaking! No wonder you are so smitten,” Zhan blushed.

“Oh! That’s nothing. His heart is even more beautiful,” Bo said.

“Bo…” Zhan said in a small voice.

Jason came out from the kitchen and invited them to go into the living room. He and Jordan exchanged a look. Yi Bo looked really happy. They had been a little worried about him, but everything seemed to be solved.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, once Zhan felt he was truly welcomed, he participated more and more in their conversation. Jordan and Jason found him fascinating. At one point, Jason and Yi Bo started discussing work related issues. Zhan asked a few questions and then intervened in a more direct way.

“Sweetheart, I recall we discussed some sort of investment in your company at our meeting, remember?”

“Well, yes. But that was our very first discussion Zhan.”

“Okay, but Yu Bin told me later that he detected many opportunities of mutually beneficial cooperation. He’s always right, you know? I’ll talk to him and ask for specifics. We could discuss it later.”

Bo gave him a shy smile while Jason talked business with Zhan. If they could find a genuine opportunity for lucrative cooperation, Zhan would save the company branch in China.

After dinner was over, they said their goodbyes and returned to Bo’s apartment, hand in hand. When they reached the apartment Bo broke the silence.

“You know, I used to feel envious of them.” 

“Why, sweetheart?”

“Because of their complicity, their intimacy, their love.”

Zhan turned very serious, and looked at Bo. 

“My love, you don’t have to envy anything anymore. We have that, don’t you think so?”

“I know, I missed you so much.”

“Me too, my baby. You don’t really know how much. But that is the past. I finally found my dawn.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are my dawn.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because before you, there was just darkness.”

They made sweet love that night, holding each other desperately. The next day they went back to New York. Yi Bo and Jason, his boss, decided to work on their plans to help the Shanghai branch, so Yi Bo and Zhan would stay in the US for another month. 

After two weeks, Yu Bin, Yi Bo and Jason came up with a lucrative scheme for Zhan that allowed the Company Yi Bo worked for to keep their branch in Shanghai. 

To celebrate he asked Yi Bo to go out on a weekend. They rented a convertible and Zhan insisted on driving. They were both wearing sunglasses, Zhan’s aviators made him look stunning, Bo was more than happy watching him. 

When they arrived to Sandyston, New Jersey Yi Bo asked curious. 

“Why are we here, Zhan?”

“It’s a surprise, sweetheart.”

They arrived at a farm and Zhan took Yi Bo’s hand and guided him to a maze…that was made of sunflowers. Yi Bo murmured, amazed.

“Zhan…”

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s follow the maze.”

Yi Bo intertwined their hands and they started following the maze. When they got to the maze’s center Yi Bo found a wooden chest with his name in Chinese characters.

“What’s that?”

“It has your name on it. Why don’t you open it?”

Yi Bo opened the chest and inside, he found a small red jewelry box. He opened it and the next thing he saw was Zhan on one knee. Zhan looked at him, eyes pleading.

“My sweetheart, I want to grow old with you. Do you want to stay with me for the rest of our lives?”

Bo was speechless, this was too much. He felt like his heart would burst inside his ribcage. When he finally found his voice he answered Zhan.

“Yes, there’s nothing else I want more.”

Zhan put the ring on Yi Bo’s finger, and Bo finally took a careful look at it. It was a simple platinum band with six small yellow diamonds.

“I love it. But why six diamonds?”

“One for every year without you. Diamonds are the hardest natural thing in nature and those were the hardest years of my life. But now you’re finally here.”

Yi Bo started crying. 

“They are yellow because of the sunflowers, my love.” Zhan continued.

And Bo silenced him with a kiss.


	30. Never tear us apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the comments and kuddos. Thanks for reading this. I´m humbled by your support
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ Never Tear Us Apart](https://youtu.be/yRWkXG7Ny4I) by INXS. 
> 
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Some fluff, and some real life s**t, but nothing major!

Xiao Zhan was nervous as fuck, and that was so unbecoming of him that he couldn’t believe it. Of course, a passerby would never be able to tell, but he was. It has been a month since Bo and he had returned to China and they were living a new life. Bo had moved in with him and they were really happy. They planned to move to Zhan’s new home in the suburbs after their wedding, where they would have their own sunflower garden.

But that was still in the works since the construction work wasn’t finished and their wedding hadn’t been planned, yet. Which made Zhan to be where he was now.

He was seated in one of the most private and exclusive restaurants in Shanghai, waiting for someone he honestly thought he would never meet in person.

Of course, a mere mortal like him could have never gotten an appointment with said person. It had been Yu Bin and Seungjoo’s work. He had a feeling of… inadequacy that he didn’t like one bit. It was not because of the place, he had been here many times, and he was indeed one of their best costumers. It was the company.

The results from this particular meeting will dictate his family dynamics in the years to come. So yeah, he felt unsettled. 

He had arrived fifteen minutes ahead of time. His security detail inconspicuously mixed with the patrons. He didn’t want to attract unnecessary attention to himself.

Sure, he was very rich and somewhat influential, but for some of the old money families he was and he will always be a parvenu. He knew he had more acceptance in some social circles due not only to his money, but also to his looks. But there were people who wouldn’t give him the time of the day. Such as the person he was waiting for. 

He saw her as soon as she entered the venue, petite and slim, undeniably beautiful and elegant. She was the embodiment of poise and grace. She was, after all, Madam Wang, Yi Bo’s mother.

Madam Wang had arrived with only one female bodyguard that kept her distance but stayed alert. 

He stood up and greeted her with a deep bow. Showing all the respect he was capable to convey. He didn’t say a word to her until she sat down, which he took as a sign to stop bowing.

He didn’t even know where to begin. Even if Bo were a female, their match would be frowned upon because of Zhan’s lack of… breeding. So, what he was about to discuss was extremely delicate.

“You arrived early,” Madam Wang broke the silence.

“Yes Ma’am. I was afraid of running late. I didn’t want to be rude.” 

“Punctuality is about being ON TIME, not early.”

“I apologize,” was his only answer.

So this was going to be about him taking her shit. Well, so be it. One of the few discussions about wedding ceremonies they had resulted in Yi Bo saying he preferred traditional Chinese weddings to occidental style weddings. So if Bo wanted a Chinese wedding, he would do anything to give him one.

“Tell me, Mr Xiao. Why does a busy man like you want to waste his time meeting me?”

“Meeting you ma’am, would never be a waste of time.”

He observed her once. Yi Bo had her eyes, and her expressions. He could see his cold glare directed to him in her eyes.

“I must admit, you surprise me Mr. Xiao.”

The waiter chose that moment to arrive and ask if they wanted something. Madam Wang asked for tea, Zhan thought that it was the only thing he could stomach now.

“Why is that? If I may know.”

“Well, I must admit you are very handsome and have courage. But enough of that, let’s not waste each other’s time.”

“I’m in love with Yi Bo.”

She opened her eyes stunned, but she schooled her expression very quickly behind her mask of indifference. The silence between then was unbearable.

“I see,” was her only comment.

“We’re going to marry this year, “ he kept on.

“Is that wise?” She asked.

“It’s what he deserves. What we both deserve.”

“You’ll risking everything, Mr. Xiao.”

“I know. It’s worth it. He’s worth it.”

“So, you love him. What about him?”

“He loves me too.”

“Of course you know he won’t receive a penny from the family.”

“I know, ma’am.”

“Will you ask for a pre-nup?”

“Never. What’s mine is his.”

She said nothing, but her expression softened a little.

“How did you two meet?”

“In New York City, he was my driver.”

She seemed shocked about that piece of information. So he elaborated.

“After… after his father disowned him he went to New York, Seungjoo helped him to find a job as a driver. Can I… can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” was her laconic response.

“Did you agree with that?”

The waiter returned with a tea set and their tea. Zhan dismissed him immediately. He started serving her a cup of tea, she watched cautiously a hint of approval in her eyes.

“No, Mr. Xiao. He will be my son until the day I die. But I don’t make any decisions regarding the Wang family. If I approached him, I could have made it harder for him.”

“How could you…?”

“Live? Sleep? Exist? I have a duty. He’s not my only child.”

That sounded extremely cold for Zhan’s ears. It must have shown on his face, because she added.

“You might not understand that. But it is what it is.”

“And now?” He inquired.

“Now what, Mr. Xiao?”

“Will you contact him? Will you attend the wedding ceremony?”

“Do you have a date set?”

“Not yet. I wanted to contact you first.”

“You’ll make a dutiful son in law Zhan. I’ll go. I’m not sure about my husband though.”

”It’s important to him.”

“I know. I’ll do what I can. I can only promise I’ll go. Let me know when you have everything sorted out.”

“I will. Thank you.”

There was really not much of a conversation after that. They shared contact information and he promised to keep her updated. They agreed she would not contact Bo until the wedding date in case something happened and she couldn’t go. Zhan didn’t want to create expectations on Bo’s side.

Now Zhan had to deal with another ton of shit he was sure was going to hit the proverbial fan once he talked to his own family.

He called his mother immediately after his meeting with Madam Wang and set a dinner date at his parent’s house. He warned her that he would not be alone and promised to be there next week.

He went home. Bo was already there, waiting for him. He received Zhan with a fierce embrace and said.

“I missed you, my love.”

“Me too, sweetheart. So much.”

“Let’s eat. I cooked.”

“Do you know how, sweetheart?”

“Aunty Ling has been teaching me.”

They ate dinner, talked about their day and went to Zhan’s home office to read for a while. Bo seemed really engrossed by his book when Zhan spoke.

“Sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“We have a dinner date next week.”

“Where?”

“My parent’s home,” Zhan stated.

Yi Bo paled. This was a turning point in their lives and he knew it.

“Love, are you sure? I mean… we don’t need to…”

“Let them know we’re going to get married? Let them know that I love you with all my heart?”

“You know what I mean…”

“I know…but I need them to know.”

“What if…?”

“I have you. You’re all I need.”

“Zhan…”

“Just… stay by my side, please.”

“Of course my love. Always.”

“Then, no matter what happens, everything will be all right.”

A week passed and they were in front of Zhan’s parents’ house. Yi Bo was extremely nervous. Zhan was calm. He was expecting a bad reaction but it didn’t really matter to him. He needed his parents at their wedding. He wanted to fulfill Bo’s wishes so he could stand a lot of things to achieve that.  
Zhan’s mother opened the door. Yi Bo looked like a deer caught in headlights. She welcomed them and invited them to enter.

His father was waiting for them in the living room. Yi Bo noticed it was a large house, decorated in very good taste without being lavish. Zhan greeted his parents and introduced Yi Bo.

“Mother, father this is Wang Yi Bo.”

Yi Bo bowed and greeted both, giving Zhan’s mother a flower bouquet.   
“I’m honored to meet you.”

After pleasantries were exchanged, and they were seated Zhan’s father questioned.

“Are you Zhan’s friend? He has never brought anyone to meet us. Not even his girlfriends.”

Zhan’s mother closed her eyes. That was an imprudent statement. She knew. 

She just knew what was going to come, so she breathed and smiled.

“Well, yes… I’m his friend…” Yi Bo kept it vague.

“And,” Zhan added. “He’s my fiancé. We’re getting married this year.”

Zhan’s father color drained from his face and asked.

“What do you mean your fiancé? He’s a man!”

“Yes, he very much is. I love him,” Zhan responded calmly.

“But… you’re not a cut sleeve!” His father interjected.

“I am. I have always been. I will forever be. You didn’t want me to be what I am, but I can’t pretend anymore.”

“But… you have had a lot of girlfriends. He just confused you. He’s after your money…” his father continued.

“Oh just shut up!” Zhan’s mother intervened.

“I have always known,” She continued. 

“Did he tell you?!” His father asked.

“He didn’t need to. I know my son.”

She looked at Zhan, very serious and questioned him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Zhan said.

Then, she looked at Bo and asked him.

“Do you love my son?”

“With all my heart,” Bo answered.

Then, she hugged Bo and said to him. 

“Don’t mind Zhan’s father. He will come around or not. I don’t care. You have my blessings and I’ll be at your wedding if you’ll have me.”

Tears spilled from Bo’s eyes. He hugged her and called her.

“Thank you, mother.”

Then Zhan hugged his mother and told her.

“Thanks mom, really. See if you can convince him to come to our wedding. 

If not, it’s his loss. I’ll be waiting for both of you. I’ll tell you the details when I have them. Yu Bin will arrange everything for your trip. I love you so much.”

“Go, my son. I’ll try to reason with him.”

They left that house somewhat relieved. They would have at least a family member at their wedding. Zhan was really happy his mother accepted what he really was. That is enough, he thought.

He took Yi Bo’s hand in his and told him.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart. We have a wedding to plan.”


	31. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I´m humbled by your support.
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQc0xu2r4-U) by Etta James, it´s their wedding song.  
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Awful misuse of Chinese wedding traditions. I'm sorry it was because of ignorance never disrespect.

Finally, their day arrived. It took six months after Zhan talked to Madam Wang, but they were actually in New York City, about to get married. It would be a two-day ceremony because they decided to get legally married first. Zhan’s mother arrived the day before…alone, she was exhausted by the trip. Jet lag was not forgiving to her. They all agreed she should rest to recover properly for their ceremony. 

They knew their marriage would not be valid back in China, but for them it was important to be spouses before the law anywhere in the world. 

Hand in hand, they arrived at the City Clerk’s office in New York City. The marriage license was ready and they were about to exchange rings and get their marriage certificate. To make the process easier, Jordan and Jason Stevenson were their witnesses. Although the actual ceremony took only two minutes, it was experienced like it was a heavenly affair. It felt like an eternity ago that their journey had started. It had been a convoluted road to happiness moistened with tears.

As they signed the legal papers, they looked at each other and cried silently, it felt unreal to be finally husbands.

Outside the office, Yu Bin and Seungjoo were waiting for them. After hugs and congratulations Seungjoo said to them.

“You really took your sweet time, fuckers.”

“I agree!” added Yu Bin. “That hide and seek shit was really getting on my nerves.”

When it was Yu Bin’s turn to hug Yi Bo, he murmured in his ear.

“Congratulations! If you ever hurt him again, or make him chase after you, or make him cry, I will eviscerate you alive.” 

Then, showing his best grin, he added.

“By the way, call me Bin. We’re like brother-in-laws now,” he told Yi Bo.

Seungjoo was congratulating Zhan and hugging him while saying.

“I told you, Mr. Xiao, I did cheer for you. Can I call you Zhan? Of course I can, we’re like brother-in-laws now.”

Then he dropped his voice an octave and said in a menacing tone.

“If you even think about hurting him or leaving him, I’ll destroy you and everything you hold dear.”

Zhan smiled at Seungjoo and responded.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Thanks for caring so much.”

“By the way, your wedding present arrived safe and sound. She is at the hotel, waiting for you two to have lunch.”

They had all agreed to celebrate the next day, after the traditional ceremony. So their wedding banquet would take place the next evening.”

The Stevensons, Seungjoo, Yu Bin and their lawyers left them alone. Zhan took Yi Bo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, taking Bo’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“I love you Bo, my sweetheart.”

“I love you too Zhan, my husband.”

They gave each other a little peck on their lips and Zhan asked Bo.

“Are you hungry my love? I’m starving. I couldn’t stomach anything this morning.”

“Now that you say it, yes I am.”

“Let’s go sweetheart. I’ll take you to lunch.”

They arrived at the hotel, but Zhan directed Bo to the elevators instead of the restaurant. Bo looked at Zhan, a questioning look in his eyes.

“You’ll know soon, my love.”

They arrived at the suite and Zhan knocked on the door. A maid opened the door and they entered the room. Bo noticed that there was a table already set up for lunch. At first, Bo thought Zhan wanted to have a pre-wedding romantic escapade, but then he saw her. 

She stood there, in the middle of the living room, regal and proud as he remembered her.

“Mom?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yi Bo, my baby,” she answered, approaching him. He melted in her embrace. It had been more than seven years without seeing her. She couldn’t avoid crying.

“But… how?” 

“Your husband, Bo,” she replied.

“When…?” Yi Bo asked both of them. His eyes spilling bittersweet tears.

“Six months ago, Seungjoo arranged a meeting between us,” Zhan said.

“Zhan told me you two were getting married and asked me to attend. So, here I am.” 

“Zhan?” Yi Bo asked her incredulous.

“How do you want me to call my son in law?” she inquired Bo.

Zhan smiled a little. It was still mind-blowing for him to be called son in law by Madam Wang. 

“Are you..? I mean… How…?” Bo wanted to know about his father.

“I’m afraid it’s only me,” she said, sadness showing in her eyes.

“But you are here, and for that I’m deeply in your debt,” Zhan intervened.

“He’ll come around, “ she added. 

“Does he know you’re here?”

“Yes… I wasn’t able to convince him. Your brother sent you a gift and a red envelope, by the way.”

“My brother?”

“He couldn’t come because of your father, but once you go back to China, he will contact you.”

“Does he..? I mean… Is it a problem?” Bo wanted to know.

“No Yi Bo. The only one with a problem is your father. For us, as long as you’re happy, we are happy for you. But you know very well we couldn’t intervene before. Your father froze my bank accounts, and even now he controls them. I came thanks to Zhan.”

Yi Bo felt relieved. Like an awful weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He felt light and content with this development. He wished his father would had come, but it seemed that both Zhan and he were in the same situation.

At the same time, he was afraid for his mother. She seemed to read his mind and told him.

“He won’t harm me physically. He’s just a coward that doesn’t know how to ask for your forgiveness. Don’t worry about it.”

That appeased Bo. But it still made him sad to experience his father’s rejection.

“But enough of this. Let’s have some lunch,” she changed the conversation topic drastically.

Zhan silently observed Bo and his mother’s interaction during lunch. Bo looked very happy. In an instant, Bo turned to him, searching for Zhan’s eyes and said a muted thank you. 

Bo’s happiness was Zhan’s objective. Although he was a little sad because none of their fathers came. His own mother had said the same thing. They will come around, but would they? He was not so sure.

After lunch, Zhan proposed for Yi Bo to stay at the hotel with his mother. It was, after all, part of the tradition that families would help future spouses to get ready for their wedding.

Bo hesitated, part of him didn’t want to be apart from Zhan. The other part wanted to talk to his mother very much. He knew their interactions would be limited back in China. Eventually, he decided to stay with his mom. The wedding ceremony was going to take place in that hotel after all.

Zhan went back to their apartment. His mom was waiting for him. He arranged for Bo to get everything he would need for tomorrow’s ceremony.

He spent that evening talking to his mom. She confessed to him she knew he was gay even before he realized it. She was afraid his father would do something rash if he learned that, so she kept silent. He kissed her forehead and told her to forget about it since it didn’t matter anymore.

The next day, Zhan woke up early. He couldn’t sleep any more. He missed Bo in his bed. So he got up and took a shower and got ready to have breakfast with his mom.

He spent the rest of the day with her until it was time to get ready. She helped him get dressed all in red and styled his hair. When he was ready, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him.

“You will be happy, my son. I know he loves you.”

“Yes mom, he loves me, and I love him so much sometimes I feel I’m going to explode.”

When it was time, Zhan parted in the same red Pagani they had used almost seven years ago. A driver took his mother and Mrs. Ling to the venue.

Once they arrived, he accompanied both ladies to the location where the actual ceremony would take place. Then, he went to find Yi Bo.

He knocked on the door and Seungjoo was there. The haggling started. Seungjoo was being particularly difficult, but finally he accepted the red enveloped Zhan gave him and called Yi Bo.

Zhan thought he was a vision all in red. He had all but begged him to let his hair grow a little, and Bo couldn’t deny anything to him. So Bo’s hair was done in a stylish but a little bit messy pony tail. 

Seungjoo offered Madam Wang his arm and they went to the ceremony location.

Zhan took Bo’s hand and they went to the place. Once they arrived, they looked at their mothers, waiting for them.

They kneeled in front of the altar and gave their three bows. Then they turned to each other and Zhan said to Bo.

“I love you, sweetheart. If I have a thousand lives, I’ll always find you and love you each time more that the last one.”

“My life, my love, I’ll love you forever,” Bo replied.

They bowed to each other and then they shared a drink of Tsao Chün tea while crossing arms. 

After that, Bo moved in front of Zhan’s mom and kneeled. Very respectfully, he bowed and started serving her tea. Zhan did the same for Madam Wang, who just beamed at him.

After the ceremony, Madam Wang and Zhan’s mom called both of them son, indiscriminately. 

All of them moved to the banquet’s venue, when Yi Bo’s childhood friends and some co-workers as well as the Stevensons were waiting for them.

The MC announced their arrival.

“I present to you Mr. Wang Xiao Zhan and Mr. Xiao Wang Yi Bo”

They decided to give each other their name, but legally they would keep their given names as the equals they were.

The reception started, and then the MC called them to the dance floor. They had chosen their song. The first notes of At Last by Miss Etta James sounded and they embraced each other and started dancing. Tears were in their eyes and sweet nothings were murmured in each other ears.

They had reserved the nuptial suite at the same hotel. They escaped the reception early and went directly to their suite. Said room was completely decorated in red. Dragon and Phoenix candles were lit. They didn’t know yet, but both their mothers had asked Yu Bin to do that.

With the door closed, Zhan told Yi Bo.

“My sweetheart, my baby, my dawn, my husband.”

And Yi Bo responded.

“My Zhan Zhan, my love, my husband… at last.” 

They kissed each other and made love until the first morning light rays found them.


	32. Élan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This is my first attempt writing YiZhan. English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author Notes 2: Thanks for the kudos and comments! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm humbled by your support.
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [ Élan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2IkUeNYX88) by Nightwish.   
> Thanks to CALActorsTypist for editing this story.
> 
> WARNING. PLEASE READ!
> 
> Foreword and farewell
> 
> I think a book is just a part of a dead tree unless someone reads it. For us, stories are just bits and bytes unless someone opens the file and reads them. Readers are the ones that make stories come alive, so for that I THANK YOU. This little figment of my imagination exists because of your reads. 
> 
> Seungwoo and Yu Bin grew on their own account. They were not planned that way when I started. I blame the quarantine.  
> If you left kudos or commented, I thank you. It encourages me a lot. If you just read this I thank you the same. But I would like to ask you a final comment about this story. I would mean a lot to me.

If Xiao Zhan were to describe himself in his early twenties, he was sure there would have been two words he would have never used. One was a dreamer and the other one was a father.

But for some happily twisted reason he found himself to be both in his mid-thirties. Yi Bo, his beloved husband, transformed him into a dreamer and a father and he still couldn’t believe it.

The dreamer part of his transformation was easy. Living with Bo, waking up with his husband beside him every day made him dream of stars and heavens. Yi Bo literally made him feel like one day, Zhan could go and surf clouds in the sky.

So now, Xiao Zhan lived his life to the fullest, experiencing all, savoring everything, in a permanent state of senses overload, thanks to Yi Bo.

The rational part of his brain, when it worked, frequently told him to stop that non-sense. But his heart, made him dream about that kind of stuff non-stop.

As for being a father, it all began four years after their wedding. He saw a yearning look on Bo’s face whenever they encountered babies or pregnant women. His stupid brain was terrified. Maybe, he thought, Bo was regretting his decisions. What if he wanted to marry a woman to start a family? He tried. He really tried to stay calm. 

One night, after an intense lovemaking session, Bo told him something that froze him on the spot.

“You know my love, sometimes I wish I were a woman,” Bo said casually.

To say that Zhan was thunderstruck was an understatement. He just asked for clarification.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“I wish I could give you a child. I want a baby,” Bo confessed.

“You want a child?!” Zhan had never in his live thought about it.

“Yes,” Yi Bo finally said.

“Maybe, we could adopt a baby,” Zhan suggested.

“We might… but I want a baby that looks like you, my Zhan.” 

Okay, Zhan thought, this was a total surprise. 

“We’ll find a way my love,” was Zhan’s reply

Three months later, hundreds of hours of research on Zhan’s part and attorneys and physicians thoroughly consulted, they reached a conclusion. They would look for a surrogate mother for their child.

Zhan, however, added another request to their list. He didn’t want just one child, but two, and one of them would have to be Bo’s biological child. So they decided that the mother would have to be the same for both babies. They wanted them to be biological siblings.

The more than generous contract for the mother ensured no legal problems would arise in the future. She was a young grad student that was happy to help them. 

Little Yi Kuan, their baby boy was almost three years old now. Bo had loved to change his diapers and give him his 3:00 am bottle when he was a tiny baby. He was the spitting image of Zhan. Their baby girl, Mei Li was just six months old and looked like the female version of Yi Bo, and Zhan adored her.

Both of them were very hands-on parents, so diaper bags, baby strollers and portable cribs were a steady feature in both their offices. Uncle Bin was also of great help since his twins were almost eight years old, so he was more experienced than Zhan and Yi Bo.

Zhan’s father came around when Yi Kuan was born, he just fell in love with his grandson. He properly apologized to both of them once Zhan’s mother threatened to never let him see or hold Yi Kuan.

Bo’s father came around when Madam Wang informed him that her granddaughter was going to be born. He marched in Zhan’s office and demanded that the child carry his last name. 

Zhan told him, in not so many words, that he could basically fuck off unless he sincerely apologized to his husband. That Mr. Wang had absolutely no say in what name their baby girl would carry, and if he ever wanted to talk to Zhan again he needed to treat him as what he was, his son-in-law. Otherwise, any further interactions would be prevented by his security detail.

So old man Wang finally apologized to Bo, in front of the complete Wang family. Their relationship never fully recovered, but everybody was civil to each other now. Therefore, Madam Wang was free to visit her grandchildren whenever she pleased.

Since both children were born in the States, they had hyphenated their names and both had Xiao-Wang as their last name.

One night, Zhan was in the garden looking at their sunflowers and gazing the stars. Yi Bo had been looking for him. He had just put the children to bed and they were both fast sleep.

Yi Bo stood silent for a moment, watching Zhan’s face. He was fascinated by the fact that this glorious man was his. He would have never dreamed to be married to Zhan. He once thought he could not love this man more. How wrong he was. Every day his love for Zhan reached new levels, new heights. 

Zhan turned his face and looked at Bo. He asked.

“Are they asleep?”

“Yes, they were tired.”

“Come, sit with me. Look at the stars, sweetheart.”

“Are you looking for a shooting star, my Zhan?”

“Why would I? I have everything I didn’t even wish for.”

“Do you?”

“I have you, sweetheart. And the family I never dreamed of.”

“Are you happy, my love?

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe how I am, how you make me.”

“I love you, Zhan.”

“I adore you. I wonder how I got so lucky to find you. What were the odds?”

“It doesn’t matter. We have laughed at the orthodox, we gambled and we won. We have each other.”

“Do you wish for anything, Bo?”

“Just… to find you again in my next life.”

“We will find each other, my sweetheart.”

And Zhan kissed Yi Bo with all his being. They would grow old and gray together and find each other again, he was sure of that.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names meaning: 
> 
> Mei Li (girl) - meaning beautiful  
> Yi Kuan (continuous shining star)
> 
> So… That´s a wrap.


End file.
